Edgar and the Nanny
by ThereseM
Summary: Louise is called away to Norway and Edgar is left home with the Nanny.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review. This does contain adult content and is rated M for a reason, please consider yourself warned.

Isabella sighed as she drove away from the curb at the airport. The kids in the car were quiet and seemed a bit unnerved by the whole experience. She couldn't blame them, they'd just dropped their mom off at the airport with no real idea of when she'd return. Isabella turned around and addressed the kids.

"Since it's been a rough day how about we go to dinner."

"Yeah!" said Alexander

"Ok where do you want to go?" asked Isabella.

"McDonald's" yelled Elise

"Sushi" yelled Alexander

"How about we let your brother choose." said Isabella.

"No, he always chooses the same thing." moaned Elise.

"Daniel, where do you want to eat?" asked Isabella turning to the cars smallest inhabitant.

"Spaghetti factory" was his reply.

"Is that ok with your guys?" asked Isabella.

"Ok with us, good job Daniel." said Alex giving his brother a high five.

With a smile on her face Isabella drove to the restaurant, hustling the kids inside she was relieved that they were immediately seated. Once everyone was sitting and sipping their drinks Isabella perused the menu trying to decide what Daniel would eat without getting too dirty. She was interrupted from her musing by Elise tugging on her arm.

"Bella, when will mommy come home?" she asked quietly.

"She went to Norway to take care of her dad, I'm sure she will be home when he's feeling better." said Isabella putting a comforting arm around Elise and giving her a squeeze.

"When's daddy coming home" asked Elise

"Um, after Opilio season" said Isabella. She'd been the nanny for the Hansen family for the past 4 years, since Daniel was born. This was the first time she'd ever watched the children for an extended period of time without Louise. She wasn't particularly nervous about taking cares of the kids, she was nervous about how much they'd miss their mother. Elise had already cried before her mom had gotten out of the car. Daniel hadn't slept through the night for the last 3 nights. Alexander had been fine, but she knew he'd start testing her limits as soon as they got home.

Later that night Isabella had tucked the kids into bed and was sitting at the kitchen island making a grocery list when the phone rang.

"Hello" she said

"Isabella? I need to talk to Louise." said Edgar his voice fading in and out.

"She left already, her flight left at 7. She'll call here when she arrives in Norway." explained Isabella.

"Fuck. Alright thanks. Are the kids being good?" asked Edgar sounding slightly flustered.

"They are angels right now." said Isabella.

"Are they asleep?" asked Edgar.

"Yes." said Isabella with a laugh.

"Good. We are almost done up here, heading in for the final unload. I'll probably be home in a week." said Edgar.

"Ok. Don't worry about anything Louise gave me plenty of directions." said Isabella.

"I bet she did. Take good care of everyone and yourself." said Edgar before hanging up.

Isabella finished making the kids lunches and getting their bags ready for school. She'd never really been on her own with Edgar and she wondered what he was really like without the watchful eye of his wife. Louise had told her that once he got home she was really going to watching 4 kids instead of 3 and one that was old enough to drive. With a sigh Isabella went to bed, her dreams full of debauchery started by Edgar Hansen.

The next morning the kids were up and eating breakfast around the island. Isabella was refilling the orange juice and encouraging the kids to finish their breakfasts when the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Isabella.

"Hi Isabella, it's June. I wanted to let you know that the guys are headed home."

"Thank you, I actually talked to Edgar last night. He hoped to catch Louise before she left." said Isabella still making scooping motions with her hands.

"I'm glad you know. They are bringing the boat down so it will probably be closer to a week before they get back down here." said June. "If you need any help, call me."

"Thanks June, I will call if I need anything. Right now all I need is to get these kids to finish breakfast." said Isabella with a sigh.

"Good luck sweetie, don't forget they are not your bosses." said June.

"Right. Thanks for calling." said Isabella. "Alright kiddos lets get our show on the road. Leave the dishes, I'll get them later."

The kids were herded into the car and swiftly deposited at their schools. Isabella made sure to drop off the notes at each office informing the school of Louise's absence. Louise was on the PTA and some other committees, which she'd already informed that she was leaving unexpectedly. Once the school drop offs were done Isabella headed to the grocery store to pick up supplies. So went an uneventful week full of school work, dinners, and bedtimes, that all changed on Saturday when the infamous Edgar Hansen returned to his humble abode.

* * *

Bursting through the door at 5:00 in the evening Edgar Hansen examined his domain. He was so ridiculously happy to be off the boat, it had been a grueling Oppilio season and he was happy to put it behind him. Louise's unexpected trip home had put a wrench in their original vacation plans, but she'd told him he could take the kids on vacation with Isabella. Although Isabella had gone on a few family vacations he wasn't too sure if she'd want to brave a week at Disneyland without Louise. Dropping his bag in the foyer he wandered into the kitchen.

Isabella was cooking at the stove when she heard the door open. Assuming it was Edgar she told the kids to get their signs and stand up. When Edgar walked into the kitchen he was greeted by 3 welcome home signs each decorated by one of his kids.

"Guys, they look adorable." he said walking over to give each kid a kiss.

"Daddy, we missed you." said Elise.

"What have you guys been up to, I want to know everything." said Edgar leading the kids into the den.

Isabella went back to making dinner. Louise had told her to make something extra special for Edgar's return home dinner. She decided to make shrimp scampi since she was pretty sure that Edgar ordered it often when the family went out to dinner. Dinner was on the table by 6 and the whole family sat down in the dinning room.

"Wow Isabella this looks great." said Edgar staring at his big bowl of pasta.

"Bella is a yummy cook" said Daniel.

"Thanks, both of you, for the compliments." said Isabella.

"Daniel, what is your favorite thing that Isabella cooks?" asked Edgar leaning over to help his youngest son spear a shrimp on his fork.

"Pinwheel sandwiches" replied Daniel before popping the shrimp into his mouth.

"Sounds great, maybe we can have those for lunch tomorrow." said Edgar throwing a confused look at Isabella.

"Dad, it's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches cut out in a circle with bananas as little ferris wheel baskets" said Alex snottily.

"Well, excuse me. For some reason I've not been made a pinwheel sandwich before. Frankly Isabella I'm feeling a little left out." said Edgar pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"I'll try to alleviate that oversight tomorrow." said Isabella with a smile.

Dinner was a great success everyone had seconds and there were absolutely no leftovers. Isabella moved into the kitchen to do the dishes when Edgar stopped her."The kids and I will do the dishes" said Edgar with an easy smile.

"Ok, thanks. I'll go up and get their bedtime stuff ready." said Isabella.

Upstairs Isabella laid out the kids pajamas on their beds, turned on their special nightlights and set out a few storybooks. She wasn't sure if Edgar would want to put the kids to bed or not. But if he did, everything was all set up for him. Walking downstairs she heard the phone ring, it was Louise, the kids took turns talking to her, once they had their turn Isabella took them upstairs to bathe and get ready for bed. All three trouped downstairs to say goodnight to their father and then were read their stories and tucked in by Isabella. She'd just closed Alexander's door when Edgar appeared with the cordless phone in his hand.

"She wants to talk to you." he said handing her the phone. Isabella nodded, took the phone and started walking down the stairs.

"Hi Louise. How was the flight?"

"It was long and I'm exhausted. All the kids sound as if they had a good week. And Edgar couldn't stop raving about your dinner tonight. Thanks for making something special for him." said Louise.

"I hope you have a chance to rest a little Louise. As for everything else, it's part of my job." said Isabella.

"I wanted to remind you that Edgar gets a little needy for human contact when he gets home from trips. So if he gets a little touchy feely don't worry about it, it's just his way of readjusting to life off the boat." said Louise.

"Ok. I'm not really sure what that means." said Isabella.

"Don't worry about it, listen I have to go. Tell everyone I love them and give Edgar a big hug and a kiss for me." said Louise before abruptly hanging up. Isabella shrugged, she wondered what exactly touchy feely meant.

* * *

The smell of popcorn popping assaulted Edgar's senses as he walked out of the shower. He loved being home, the feel of soft carpet between his feet, the ability to take long showers and no rocking boat. Having the nanny making popcorn was a spectacular added bonus. He quickly slipped into some pajama pants and headed downstairs.

Isabella was dressed in her pajamas pouring butter over the popcorn when Edgar appeared in the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was that he wasn't wearing a shirt the second was he had a very nice upper body. She was a little surprised to see him up, she'd just assumed that he would want to go to bed after such a long trip back to Seattle.

"So what's the occasion for popcorn?" asked Edgar grabbing two sodas out of the fridge.

"No occasion, I was just going to watch tv and I thought I'd have some. I thought you'd be sleeping." said Isabella.

"It takes me a few days to get back on a normal schedule, fishing throws my sleeping completely out of whack." explained Edgar. "What are you going to watch?"

"It's your house and you've been on a boat for 2 months you should choose." said Isabella walking past him into the den. She settled herself on the sofa and was completely unsurprised when Edgar sat next to her, passing her a soda, grabbing the remote and a handful of popcorn all at the same time. Isabella sat back and opened the coke, taking a long sip. Normally she didn't drink soda but it did go so well with popcorn. Edgar was flipping through the tivo seeing what was being recorded in his absence.

"Who is tivo-ing project runway?" asked Edgar in disgust.

"I am." said Isabella.

"Figures." said Edgar.

"Because I'm a girl, because I wear clothes?" said Isabella sarcastically.

"Both reasons." said Edgar throwing a piece of popcorn at her. Isabella just rolled her eyes.

"It's a great show. In fact I think we should watch it." said Isabella moving the popcorn away from Edgar.

"Don't take the popcorn away just because your huffy." said Edgar reaching over her for the bowl. His hand brushed the bottom of her breast and Isabella felt a tingle go through her body. Edgar grabbed the bowl and rubber her breast a little harder as he pulled the bowl back. Isabella reached into the bowl grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Edgar.

"You are so going to pay for that" said Edgar setting the bowl on the floor. As soon as Isabella saw him set the popcorn down she stood up and bolted. She didn't make it more than a few feet before Edgar was on top of her pinning her to the floor.

"My God you are heavy." said Isabella in a strained voice.

"All the better to hold you down" said Edgar channeling his inner big bad wolf. Isabella struggled but it was all in vain, he had her completely trapped.

"Let me go" said Isabella.

"Oh no, that will cost you." said Edgar deviously.

"How about I make breakfast tomorrow." said Isabella.

"Don't you make breakfast everyday?" asked Edgar.

"Yes, but I could make your favorite." said Isabella trying to move her hands.

"No squirming." said Edgar warningly. But it was too late, Isabella had gotten a hand free, she reached up and gave Edgar a hard pinch on the ass. He flew off of her and she managed to scramble to her feet and break out in a run.

"You are so dead." yelled Edgar as he pursued her through the bottom story of the house. It was clear to him that Louise had done a little bit of redecorating because he bumped into no less than 2 end tables, muttering curses each time. Isabella had played to her strengths and quickly ducked into the coat closet in the foyer. She heard Edgar walk by her hitting the hall table, she bit her lip to keep from laughing. She wondered if this is what Louise had meant by touchy feely.

Isabella had just sat down on the floor of the closet when the door burst open and standing over her was the menacing face of Edgar Hansen.

"Fuck." said Isabella as Edgar hauled her to her feet and pulled her back towards the den.

"Do you know how long I looked for you? In my own house? You are going to have to do some serious penance." said Edgar.

"I could give you a massage." said Isabella quickly hoping to escape any threat of violence.

"Deal" said Edgar flopping face down onto the large sofa. Isabella climbed astride him settling herself on his bottom and reached for his shoulders kneading the abused muscles. Edgar sighed and relaxed, as Isabella worked she could feel the muscles loosen. She worked on his shoulders for 30 minutes before moving down his back. She watched as he broke out into gooseflesh as she ran her hands up and down his spine. Moving off him she took one arm in her hands rubbing the muscles from shoulder to hand. His hands were callused and rough and for a moment she wondered what they would feel like on her naked body. Shaking the thoughts from her head she switched arms. Edgar rolled over to give her better access to his other arm. As she rubbed she noticed the telltale bulge forming in his pants. She told herself it was merely a byproduct of relaxation and had absolutely nothing to do with her. She shifted her eyes back to his face and realized that he'd caught her staring, her face flamed red Edgar just gave her a wicked smile and closed his eyes.

"You can massage that too if you want." he said with a smirk.

"I think I'll keep it to the parts of you already uncovered." said Isabella evenly.

"That can be easily remedied" said Edgar his hands sliding to the waistband of his pants.

"No." said Isabella covering his hands with hers in an effort to stop him. His eyes snapped open and he stared at her.

"I've been on a boat for months. All of me needs a massage. Didn't Louise tell you how I'd be?" said Edgar

"She told me you'd be touchy feely." said Isabella holding tight to Edgar's hands.

"Is that how she put it, she should have said I usually spend the first week I get back fucking her through the mattress." said Edgar sliding his hands further south taking Isabella's hands with him.

"I'm sure she didn't expect me to fulfill that duty." said Isabella her eyes wide with shock.

"I'm sure she did, you should check all those lists she left you. I'm sure one says take care of Edgar." said Edgar

Isabella said nothing, in her mind's eye she could see the list Louise had given her about Edgar. It certainly did say to take care of all his needs. But honestly the woman would not have meant this, she couldn't. She felt Edgar grab her wrist and guide her hand to his now exposed cock wrapping her hand around it he began moving it slowly up and down. Before long she was moving her hand herself and Edgar released her wrist and moved his hands behind his head smugly. Isabella had the urge to squeeze him as hard as she could, but that wouldn't solve anything. She continued to move up and down smearing the drop of precum over his glans. It didn't take long before he came all over her hand and his stomach. Saying nothing Isabella stood up and walked upstairs to her room.

Inside her room she walked into her bathroom and turned on the tap. Before she stuck her hand under the water to wash it off she brought it up to her mouth and took a tentative lick. Quickly washing the rest off her hand she laid down in her bed. Sighing she slipped her hand into her pants quickly fingering herself to orgasm. Rolling over to go to sleep she wondered when Louise would be back, she couldn't decide it she hoped it was sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella's alarm went off at 6 am, groaning she rolled over and hit the snooze. Reaching over for her phone she checked the calendar and saw that it was Sunday. She reset her alarm for 7 and turned over to go back to sleep. When the alarm went off again Isabella got up and headed into the bathroom, she showered and dressed for the day. She was down in the kitchen half and hour later brewing some coffee and starting breakfast. Sunday was always big breakfast day for the kids and she got out the makings for pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She scrubbed a few potatoes in case someone wanted hash browns. Elise was the first one downstairs and immediately started measuring out the pancake ingredients. The kids loved cooking with Isabella because she never cared if they made a mess. Everything could be cleaned up, sometimes if the mess was really big they even helped.

"What should we mix in the pancakes today?" asked Isabella.

"Blueberries and chocolate chips" answered Elise.

"Perhaps we could make half with blueberries and half with chocolate chips." suggested Isabella.

"Um, ok." said Elise. Isabella deftly poured half the pancake mix into a different bowl then got out the blueberries and the chocolate chips. She'd just passed the rinsed blueberries to Elise when Alexander walked downstairs.

"Morning Bella." he said his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Good Morning Alex." said Isabella.

"Awesome! Pancakes!" he said happily. "Can I put on some cooking music?"

"Sure" said Isabella. Soon the kitchen was filled with the music of the Beatles and everyone was singing along.

Meanwhile Daniel had woken up and wandered into his parents room. Climbing into their bed he found his daddy sleeping soundly.

"Daddy?" said Daniel poking Edgar in the chest.

"I'll be up in a minute Norman." said Edgar before rolling away from Daniel.

"Daddy! I am not uncle Norman." said Daniel angrily. Edgar cracked an eye open and saw the frowning face of his youngest son.

"Sorry Daniel." said Edgar apologetically. Reaching up he took him into his arms to give him a hug. Daniel settled down onto his chest and closed his eyes. Both father and son drifted back to sleep.

Isabella and the kids had finished breakfast, she left the kids to set up placemats and dish out the food while she went upstairs to get Daniel. She was surprised he hadn't come downstairs yet, usually he was the second one up. Walking into his bedroom she saw that he wasn't in bed. Looking into Alex and Elise's rooms she came up empty. Next she checked her own room, then the bathrooms. The last place to look was the master bedroom. She cracked the door open and saw the tableau on the bed. She debated whether she should just let them sleep and then reheat breakfast or awaken Daniel so he could eat with his siblings. Either way she didn't want to wake up Edgar. Deciding that Daniel should get up she crept quietly into the room and rubbed Daniel's back to wake him. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled right before he loudly announced her presence.

"Morning Bella" he said. Edgar's eyes shot open and he sat up rolling Daniel onto the bed. Isabella held her arms out and Daniel bounded into them.

"Breakfast is ready if you want to come downstairs." said Isabella already walking out of the room with Daniel in her arms.

Breakfast was served by the time she walked downstairs and Elise and Alexander were patiently waiting in their seats. Their eyes lit up when Isabella walked into the room carrying Daniel.

"Finally we can eat." said Alexander stabbing a piece of pancake.

"Thanks for waiting, that is very polite." complimented Isabella before setting Daniel into the chair and cutting up his breakfast. Edgar appeared as soon as Isabella sat down. He grabbed a cup of coffee and a plate full of food. The kids all said good morning around mouthfuls of food and Edgar just nodded back to them.

"Oh this coffee is good." said Edgar with a sigh.

"Bella made it" said Elise. "I made the pancakes today and Alex made the eggs and sausage."

"Wow you guys are becoming chefs." said Edgar with a smile. "What's the plan for today?"

"It's Sunday, so after big breakfast we show our homework to Isabella and then go to the park or play outside." said Elise.

"Sounds good." said Edgar eating a pancake then making a face. "Are there chocolate chips in this pancake?"

"Yes, it was Elise's turn to pick the mix ins. There are some blueberry pancakes if you don't want chocolate." said Isabella.

"Is this part of the healthy breakfast?" asked Edgar.

"Yes" said Isabella with a smile. "But don't worry we will all work off all our pancakes at the park."

"Which one are we going to today?" asked Alex anxiously.

"I thought we'd go to Wallingford" said Isabella.

"Awesome, that's the one with the huge wooden play fort" said Alex.

"Daddy are you going with us?" asked Daniel.

"Um, sure" said Edgar. Daniel smiled gleefully as did the other two kids.

After breakfast was finished Isabella busied herself doing the dishes while the kids went upstairs to get their homework. Edgar stayed in the kitchen, just sitting at the island watching Isabella work. His kids came bounding downstairs and immediately assaulted him with homework sheets and a list of questions. Isabella finished the last of the pans and dried her hands. Turning around she saw Edgar's pleading look and decided to take pity on him.

"Ok, who's finished all their homework?" asked Isabella. Daniel was the only one to raise his hand.

"Wow, Daniel what kind of homework do they give you in kindergarten?" asked Edgar.

"Letters." said Daniel holding up his worksheet.

"Ok Elise and Alex get started on finishing your work and set aside what you've finished and I'll check it." said Isabella

"Mommy usually helps me with the writing parts" said Elise anxiously.

"I know sweetie. I'll do my best to help you, ok?" said Isabella.

"Ok" said Elise sadly. The kids got started and Isabella watched as Edgar read Daniel one of the books he'd brought downstairs, then entered it in his reading log. He was so sweet with his kids, she wondered how he could possibly leave them for such long periods of time. Isabella quickly checked the kids homework, signing the homework completion sheets and making sure the kids corrected the wrong answers. Alexander finished his math homework first, but there were 2 problems he couldn't figure out. Isabella sat with him and they worked through the problems together. Once he was finished he grabbed his homework and headed upstairs to put it in his backpack for school. Moving on to Elise Isabella helped her with the penmanship work and a geography worksheet, when she was finished she took Daniel with her upstairs to dress.

"How's school going?" asked Edgar.

"They are all doing really well, everyone likes their teachers and their classmates." said Isabella. "You should get dressed the kids will be down any minute to go to the park. That is if you still want to go."

"Roger" said Edgar as he headed out of the room.

"That's not my name" Isabella called after him. She could hear him laugh as he made his way up the stairs.

When the kids returned to the kitchen Isabella had already started packing a picnic lunch. She'd managed to make a few pinwheel sandwiches and stow them away before the kids came down. They were definitely a favorite and she loved to surprise the kiddos with them. Putting a variety of salamis and cheeses into the cooler she added drinks and some olives. Alexander always loved trying new foods with her and she found that sitting on a blanket in a park seemed to make all the kids a little more adventurous with their eating. The basket and cooler were full to bursting and the kids were digging around in the pantry picking their favorite snacks.

"I think we are just missing one person and we can go." announced Isabella.

"Dad's just getting dressed" said Alex.

"Why don't you guys put your shoes on so we will be ready to go when your dad comes down." said Isabella. The kids headed off to put their shoes on.

Edgar appeared in the kitchen dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Take a sweatshirt in case you get cold" said Isabella without thinking.

"Yes mommy." said Edgar rolling his eyes.

"Louise told me to take care of all 4 kids, I'm just following her instructions." said Isabella.

"I'll keep that in mind later." said Edgar. Isabella blushed bright red.

"Well if you are ready the kids are chomping at the bit." said Isabella.

"Lets not keep them waiting" said Edgar grabbing the cooler. Isabella grabbed the basket and the pair made their way to the car.

Once everyone was loaded into the car there was a brief moment when Isabella didn't know who was going to drive. She took her time getting everyone settled and the food stowed in the back, by the time she finished Edgar was happily sitting in the passenger seat regaling the kids with the events of Opillio season. Isabella drove to the park while the kids and Edgar continued to catch up. Arriving at the park the kids all headed out to the play equipment. Isabella and Edgar took the picnic supplies to a table and sat down.

"So, do you just let them run around?" asked Edgar, popping open a soda.

"I wish. No they play for a little while on their own then they will ask me to play. Usually tag and I'm always it." said Isabella.

"Sounds like fun, although it's a little disappointing that you can't catch them." said Edgar playfully.

"They are fast little monkeys, just wait until they ask you to play." said Isabella knowingly.

"I bet I could catch all of them." said Edgar proudly.

"Really? What would the stakes of this bet be?" asked Isabella.

"Oh I'm sure I could think of something." said Edgar smugly.

"On second thought, I don't think I would take that bet." said Isabella desperately hoping he couldn't see her blush.

Daniel climbed up the equipment keeping close to his brother and sister. They would take turns helping him climb up and down. Edgar watched in amazement as his kids worked together as a team, he was so proud of them. He watched as Elise held Daniel in her lap while they slid down the big slide. All three kids came over later grabbing Edgar and Isabella's hands and pulling them into a game of tag. They both took off in different directions trying to catch the kids. Edgar realized what Isabella meant about the kids being fast, they were quickly in the playground equipment and scampering out of reach. Isabella slipped through one of the passageways in hot pursuit while Edgar scaled the outside like a stack of pots. Edgar reached the top just after Alex but before Elise and Daniel. He waited for Elise to appear at the top and quickly swung her into his arms. Isabella was holding Daniel's hand as they reached the top together. Edgar took Elise on the slide and landed with a thud at the bottom. Daniel and Isabella came down right after. By the time they got back to the table Alex had already helped himself to a drink and a snack.

"I won" he said triumphantly.

"Yes, you did." said Isabella happily. "After all the exercise are you ready to eat?"

Everyone nodded their heads and dug into the lunch. Everyone including Edgar enjoyed the pinwheel sandwiches. As their new food for the day Isabella set up a antipasto platter and each child tried some of the cheese, olives and meats. Alex loved the spicy capacolla while Elise liked the peppery salami. Daniel loved all the cheeses and Edgar liked it all. After lunch the kids played while Edgar and Isabella cleaned up the mess and repacked the car.

Later at home everyone rested on the couch quietly watching a movie. Dinner was a subdued affair and bedtimes were welcomed by all the kids. Once they were in bed Isabella moved their backpacks to the door and started to put together their lunches. Edgar appeared in the kitchen as she was just putting the last lunch box in the fridge.

"What time do the kids leave for school tomorrow?" he asked snagging a cookie from the jar on the counter.

"I have to be out the door by 7:20 to make sure all the kids get to school on time."

"Cool, can you wake me up before you go downstairs?" asked Edgar.

"Sure" said Isabella.

She finished cleaning up the kitchen then grabbed her laptop and sat down at the island to check her email. Since she'd gotten this job her friends just couldn't stop asking about what it was like living and working for Edgar Hansen from the Deadliest Catch. The current email she was reading was from her friend in New York asking her if the Bearing Sea's sexiest fisherman had returned yet. Snorting to herself she started to reply.

"Do all your friends think so highly of me?" asked Edgar from behind her. Isabella froze. Edgar poked her in the back and said "Well?"

"Most do think similarly." said Isabella.

"Do you share their opinions?" asked Edgar sliding into the chair next to her.

"Fishing for compliments are you?" asked Isabella.

"Avoiding the question?" countered Edgar.

"Yes" said Isabella turning back to the computer screen.

"I can't wait to read the next one." said Edgar leaning over to look at the laptop. Isabella turned the laptop so he could see and went on to the next email. It was from another friend who asked her for a recipe.

"That one was disappointing." said Edgar. "Next."

The next one was from Louise. It was a list of things to pack for Disneyland. Isabella was shocked, she had no idea that the trip was still going to happen.

"Are we still going to Disneyland?" Isabella asked Edgar.

"Louise told me we should still take the kids. You can be my stand-in wife." said Edgar.

"I think I'll just stick with being the nanny." said Isabella.

"Anyway we are going down Monday when the kids start spring break." explained Edgar. "All the rooms are all set, you've gone with us every other time we've gone. It'll be the same."

"If you say so." said Isabella.

"It will be fun." said Edgar. "Read the next email." For the next hour Isabella read her emails to Edgar and then helped him check his myspace page.

"Why aren't you my friend on myspace?" asked Edgar after scrolling through some of the notes.

"Because I don't use myspace, I use facebook." replied Isabella. She opened another window on the laptop and showed Edgar her page. He took a few minutes to look through all the pictures and read some of her status updates. There was absolutely no mention of him or his family.

"Why don't you mention us?" asked Edgar feeling slightly offended.

"Because you are a tv star and I'm sure people are practically stalking you, I wouldn't want some stranger to be able to see pictures of you and your family. Besides I don't want to be inundated with friend requests because I'm your nanny." said Isabella.

"I never would have thought about that. Besides I love the fans, they make the show possible." said Edgar.

"I'd probably get requests to take naked photos of you or something. And I suppose if the price were right I'd think about it." said Isabella snapping the laptop shut.

"You would not, you are such a goody two shoes." said Edgar teasingly.

"Edgar, it never pays to get the nanny mad. Haven't you seen all those tabloid stories about the nanny spilling all the family secrets." said Isabella.

"Like what secrets?" said Edgar.

"I may not say much but I'm always watching." said Isabella, plugging in her laptop.

"Well I trust you with the lives of my children so I'm not too worried about you writing a tell all book, besides it would probably be pretty boring." said Edgar standing up. He stretched his arms revealing his stomach, Isabella found herself staring at his abs and the course trail of hair that led into his shorts.

"My my little Isabella, perhaps you aren't as innocent as I thought you were" said Edgar.

"Perhaps not" said Isabella moving past him into the den. He caught up to her and pulled her arm so she faced him.

"You can't be going to bed already?" said Edgar moving his face closer to Isabella's. "I haven't gotten to be touchy feely with you all day." Moving her so her body was flush with his she could feel his arousal pressing into her stomach. He leaned his head down and placed a soft wet kiss on her neck.

"Come on Isabella" he whispered in her ear before biting her earlobe lightly.

"I don't think I can." said Isabella quietly.

"I promise it won't change anything, Louise understands she told you I'd be like this." said Edgar grinding himself against her.

"I..." Isabella's response was cut off my Edgar's kiss. It was hard and demanding and Isabella felt herself start to loose her frail hold on saying no. Edgar's tongue slid along the seem of her lips, it tickled and her lips slid apart and his slid inside. His tongue explored her mouth mapping out every surface and tasting her. He tasted slightly of mint and she wondered if he'd brushed his teeth recently. His tongue attempted to coax hers to life and finally giving up all pretense about not wanting to kiss him allowed her tongue to tangle with his. This was all the permission Edgar needed and quickly picked her. Isabella instinctively wrapped her legs around him wondering where he was going to take her.

**Thank you for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI: I'm having trouble loading my chapters for some reason so I had to do some weird cut and pasting. I think I fixed all the dialog, but if I missed some I apologize. As always rated M for a reason and please read and review.

Edgar carried Isabella through the bottom floor of the house kicking the door of the downstairs spare bedroom open walking inside he shut the door with his foot. Dropping Isabella onto the bed he watched the way she bounced once then scrambled towards the headboard. Edgar quickly grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him. Isabella squealed as he pulled, instinctively kicking her other foot. Edgar caught her free foot and held it still.

"No kicking, someone might get hurt" he said with a smile. "Now lets get you out of some of this clothing."

He reached down and unbuckled her pants and slid them down her hips. Isabella shut her eyes as his hands brushed her thighs. Next she felt him unbuttoning the tiny pearl buttons on her blouse, pulling it off of her he flung it behind him. She felt very exposed in her underwear, bra and camisole. He made quick work on the rest of the clothes leaving her completely naked before him. Isabella tried to move her hands up to cover herself but found as soon as she moved them up Edgar would force them back down.

"Don't cover yourself up, you are absolutely stunning" he said. Isabella felt the sincerity behind his words and dropped her hands to her sides. Edgar crawled up her body and latched himself to her neck biting and sucking the tender flesh. Then he moved down peppering her body with nips and kisses. Isabella reveled in the attention, although she was no blushing virgin, she hadn't had a boyfriend or sex since she started carrying for the Hansen children. Moving down her body Edgar laved her bellybutton then down to her neatly trimmed thatch of hair. He could smell her arousal and wondered if she tasted as good as she looked, pulling her legs open he decided to find out. Isabella's hand threaded through Edgar's hair the second his lips touched her. She could feel him pulling her nether lips open and exposing her hidden treasures to his desire. He licked and sucked at her clit causing her to squirm and buck against his mouth. Grabbing his hair in her fist she shamelessly rubbed herself against his face as she rode out her orgasm. Edgar happily licked all of her spilling essence knowing he was the reason it was flowing. Letting her rest on the bed he quickly stripped out of his clothes tossing it onto the floor.

Isabella laid on the bed sated and happy, the first orgasm that wasn't self induced in four years left her shaky and spent. She tensed as she felt Edgar's hands on either side of her and his cock sliding up her thigh. He kissed her softly then leaned back to look into her eyes. Seeing her eyes filled with hesitation he wondered if she was nervous about having sex in general or with him specifically.

"Isabella, are you ready?" he asked dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Yes" was her answer as she bit her lip. Sliding his hand down between them he guided himself to her entrance and started to push in. He was surprised at how tight it was and suddenly froze.

"You aren't a virgin are you?" he asked his voice full of alarm.

"No, but it's been a while." said Isabella.

"It's like riding a bike, you never forget." said Edgar pressing in to the hilt. He gave her a minute to adjust. Her channel was so tight he wasn't sure if would be able to move and he wasn't going to last long because it felt amazing. Isabella for her part tried to relax, allowing her body to become use to his size. Before long the stillness was driving her crazy and she started to move her hips. Taking that as his cue to move Edgar began pumping in and out with long, slow strokes. Isabella arched her back loving the feel of him sliding in and out of her. Leaning down Edgar took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it with abandon. Isabella could feel her orgasm getting closer, wanting to make sure she came before Edgar she snaked her hand in between her body and started to finger her clit. Edgar could feel the back of her knuckles stroking his cock as it pistoned in and out of her. He started moving faster and was soon heading over the edge, feeling Isabella's walls start to contract around him he let go emptying himself into her.

Isabella laid back on the bed awash with emotions, she was happy, excited, guilty and suddenly very scared. They hadn't used protection. Edgar felt her tense and rolled off of her, moving a few hairs from her eye he saw the look of sheer terror on her face.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"We didn't use protection." she said her voice full of fear.

"We did, or rather I did" said Edgar easily. Isabella starred at him clearly not believing what he said. "I got snipped right after Daniel was born." Isabella's eyes cleared as she realized what he was saying. Leaning up she gave him a hard kiss. Edgar immediately deepened the kiss and rolled over pulling Isabella on top of him. He smiled and ran his hands down her back to her butt where he gave it a playful smack. Isabella elated by the realization that she wasn't pregnant straddled Edgar's legs and moved her hips slowly grinding herself onto him. Edgar smiled at her reaching up to touch her cheek. Isabella moved back slipping down to kneel in between Edgar's spread legs. She leaned down and pulled his softened cock into her mouth, she savored the combined taste. Looking up she saw Edgar's eyes rolling back in his head and she smiled. Edgar was in shock, he'd never had a woman go down on him after sex, he propped himself up on his elbows to watch Isabella at work. He could feel himself hardening in her mouth. Always blessed with a short refractory period today's was off the charts, within a few minutes he was hard and ready to ravage Isabella again. Feeling Edgar tug lightly on her hair she removed her mouth and sat up, Edgar grabbed her arm and tugged her up his body. Isabella kneeled up and slipped just the tip of his penis into her, she rocked slowly taking him inch by inch. Her body slowly opened, she felt herself stretching and the pain was incredibly erotic. Once completely settled she stayed still wondering how patient Edgar would be. Not very patient at all was her answer, within seconds he was picking her up by her hips and slamming her back down onto him. Swatting his hands away she began to ride him. Edgar loved watching her, her breasts bounced with each move and her face was smiling seductively. Each time she rose up he could see her glistening pussy and his rock hard cock pillaging her. Reaching his hand down he began to massage her clit, this caused Isabella's rhythm to falter slightly, but she soon regained it. Isabella started cumming and sped up her movements, grinding her clit into Edgar's hand on each down stroke. When she was finished she slumped forward onto his chest, she knew he hadn't come yet but she was too tired to continue her movements. Edgar gingerly flipped her over and moved her to her knees, he plunged into and found her walls still fluttering. Isabella was sensitized from her previous orgasms and found she could feel each ridge and contour of his cock as it sawed in and out of her. Lowering her head Edgar found himself sliding in even further hitting her cervix with every thrust. Isabella felt like they'd fucked for hours before she felt Edgar start to go faster, reaching her fingers down she barely touched her clit when she started cumming. Edgar started pumping even faster when he felt her clench around him and came with a shout before collapsing on top of her. The weight of him forced Isabella flat on her stomach on the bed. Just as she was having trouble breathing he rolled off of her. Isabella rolled onto her back and gulped in a few lungs full of air.  
The both laid together in the bed casually touching and cuddling. Isabella looked into Edgar's eyes and saw a look of satiation and appreciation, she wondered if her eyes reflected the same thing. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand she saw that it was almost 2 am. Giving Edgar a final kiss she started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"To take a shower and get some sleep, I have to be up in 4 hours to get your kids ready for school." said Isabella bending down to collect all her clothes. Looking back up she started to put on her underwear and stopped."What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You are so hot. Why don't you have a boyfriend?" said Edgar.

"Thank you. But being a nanny is not conducive to having a boyfriend, where would I bring them to have sex?" said Isabella with a laugh.

"Good point." said Edgar "Although one would hope that any guy you dated would have a place of his own."

"Boys houses are always dirty and smelly. When you lay down on a bed you wonder when the last time they changed the sheets or if they've ever cleaned their bathroom" explained Isabella.

"Hmm, I suppose that is probably a very valid point. Although I'm sure that there are guys out there who are clean." said Edgar.

"Yes, lots of them, but they all have boyfriends." said Isabella with a wink.

"You are impossible" said Edgar getting up from the bed and grabbing his boxers. Isabella just shrugged and finished getting dressed. They walked together up the stairs and Edgar gave her a quick kiss on the cheek at her bedroom door before proceeding to his own room.

Inside her room Isabella walked into her bathroom and turned on the taps for the tub. A nice long soak would soothe her muscles and maybe help clear her mind. She stripped off her clothes and slid into the blissfully hot water. Reaching over she poured some of her favorite bath soap into the water and swirled her feet around to mix it into the water. She leaned her head back and slipped into the water up to her ears letting her hair get wet. Laying in the water she tried to process the nights events. Part of her was horrified she'd just slept with her boss' husband who was also her boss. The other part of her, the deliciously sore part felt like it was a wonderful job perk and that it was sanctioned. Touchy feely could mean a lot of things and clearly Edgar thought it meant sex and who was Isabella to say he was wrong. After drying off she slipped on her nightdress and climbed into bed.

Isabella felt like she'd just closed her eyes when the alarm went off. Groaning she rolled out of bed and walked sleepily into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had a love bite on her neck. Mortified she quickly walked to her closet searching for a turtleneck, she was going to kill Edgar. Finding a cable knit sweater she threw it on the bed along with a pair of jeans and a tank top. Finishing up getting ready she pulled her hair into a messy knot and started downstairs. She'd gone two steps down before she remembered Edgar had wanted her to wake him up. Turning around she headed into his room, he was laying face down on the bed in another pair of pajama pants. Walking over to his head she stroked his roughened cheek until he opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily at her.

"I'm heading down, the kids have about an hour before they have to leave for school. They will all be up in a few minutes." said Isabella.

"Roger" said Edgar closing his eyes.

"That's not my name." said Isabella quietly.

Starting the coffee and pulling out breakfast choices for the kids were all Isabella was able to do before Daniel and Elise appeared downstairs. Both were dressed in the clothes Isabella had laid out the night before although neither was wearing socks.

"Morning Bella" they both chorused.

Isabella poured each child a bowl of cereal and placed a glass of milk in front Daniel and OJ in front of Elise. Both children dug into their breakfast happily telling Isabella about their plans for the day. Elise had a play date after school with her best friend and Daniel wanted to do bubbles out in the backyard when he got home. Isabella started to mentally make a list adding check garage for bubble soap and wands to the top. At 7:10 Alexander entered the kitchen, Isabella slid a bowl of cereal over to him and he slowly began eating. This was his favorite way to annoy her, trying to make everyone late for school. His school started earliest and he was always the first one to be dropped off so he figured the only one he was hurting by his little act was himself. Isabella had proved a hard nut to crack, she'd once left him at home making him ask his mom for a ride to school and another time she'd sprayed him perfume on the way out of the car, all day he was constantly being asked by teachers and students what fragrance he was wearing.

Edgar walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, Isabella was no where in sight.

"Where is the nanny?"

"She went to get our socks" said Elise.

"Why didn't you get them?" asked Edgar grabbing a banana out of the fruit bowl.

"I forgot" explained Daniel. Just then Isabella appeared with socks in hand and immediately tossed a pair at Elise who started to slip them on her feet.

"3 minutes until we leave" announced Isabella as she put Daniel's socks on before helping him out of the chair. Elise and Daniel scampered to the door to get their shoes on. Alexander stayed seated slowly eating his cereal.

"Alex, I have a new perfume with me this morning" called Isabella from the foyer. Alex dropped the spoon into the bowl and hurried out of his chair. Edgar followed him into the foyer and slipped on a pair of flip flops.

"I'm ready" he announced.

"Me too" said Elise.

"Me three" said Daniel.

"God, lets just go already" said Alexander.

It took a few minutes to get everyone into the car and double check that everyone had their homework, backpacks and lunches. The drive to Alexander's school was fairly short, but he managed to complain the entire time. Isabella just smiled and agreed with each one of his statements. Alex huffed his goodbyes as he got out of the car.

"Does that kid ever smile?" asked Edgar.

"Not on school days." said Isabella. Elise was next and her drop off was much happier. Isabella confirmed the play date with the friend's mom and agreed that Elise would need to be home by 6 for dinner. Daniel was the last one to be dropped off. Isabella and Edgar both walked him into his classroom. He happily introduced his fisherman father to all his friends.

Edgar and Isabella drove back to the house. Isabella was quietly making mental lists of things to do while Edgar was contemplating how many times he could fuck Isabella before she had to pick up the kids.

"So, what's the plan for today?" asked Edgar.

"I have a list of stuff to do, why? Do you need me to do something?" asked Isabella.

"You could say that" said Edgar with a smirk. Isabella just shrugged and continued driving. When they arrived at the house Edgar jumped out of the car and headed into the house. Isabella took a detour to the garage and found the bubble stuff for Daniel. Walking around the house she set up everything on the back patio so play could begin as soon as school was over. Back in the house Edgar poured himself another cup of coffee and sat down in a chair at the island. Isabella came in a few minutes later and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Edgar.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"How about an omelet?" said Edgar hopefully.

"Sure" said Isabella getting up and heading to the fridge.

"Is that really part of your job? To make me breakfast?" asked Edgar.

"I always make Louise breakfast in the mornings when I get home from taking the kids to school." explained Isabella.

"What else do you do all day?" asked Edgar.

"Why? Worrying if I'm worth the paycheck?" said Isabella cheekily.

"Oh, I know you are worth the paycheck." said Edgar. Isabella's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Let me clarify, Louise is constantly saying how she couldn't live without you and all the kids love you so much they want me to get you a car every single Christmas." continued Edgar.

"They want to get me a car?" said Isabella in a shocked voice.

"Alex has suggested we get you one every single year you've been his nanny." said Edgar.

"Well I'm very flattered. What kind of car does he want to get me?" asked Isabella.

"Um, last year it was a Audi, the year before it was a Beetle" said Edgar.

"Wow, well at least they are progressively getting more expensive." said Isabella.

"By the time you buy me one it's going to be a top of the line benz.

"Don't hold your breath" said Edgar.

After the two finished breakfast Isabella did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. She cut up some fruit and put it in the fridge for the kids to snack on after school then she went upstairs to collect the laundry. Edgar was at loose ends, he was wide awake and anxious to do something but didn't know what. Usually when he got home Louise had an extensive Honey Do list for him to work on. He followed Isabella into the laundry room and watched as she sorted the clothes and started a load of laundry.

"You just got home from a 3 month long trip at sea and you are watching me do laundry. You are in serious need of help." said Isabella teasingly.

"What do you and Louise do all day? I'm bored." said Edgar petulantly.

"Well Louise belongs to a lot of committees and meets with her friends. I do some light housework, get stuff ready for the kids to do after school. Sometimes we go shopping together or out to lunch. None of it is very exciting and there is no real chance to loose a limb, not like your job. " commented Isabella.

"True. I'm bored, entertain me." said Edgar sounding like Daniel on a bad day. Isabella rolled her eyes then grabbed Edgar by the hand and led him out of the laundry room. She was trying to decide what Edgar could do to keep him out of her hair. Suddenly inspiration struck.

"Why don't you call Matt and see what he's up to." she said handing him the phone. Edgar starred at the phone then started to dial Matt's number, but abruptly stopped.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Edgar asked accusingly.

"No. If you want he can come over here." said Isabella wondering if Edgar would pick up on her patronizing tone.

"Will you make something special for lunch?" he asked eagerly.

"You sounds just like your daughter." said Isabella. Edgar set down the phone and snuck up behind Isabella grabbing her around the arms and picking her up.

"I have a better idea of how to spend my time." he said picking her up.

"I have work to do" said Isabella struggling to get free.

"You work for me and I say you can have the rest of the morning off, as long as you spend it getting off." said Edgar. Isabella just giggled as he carried her down the hallway.

As he walked into the bedroom he set Isabella down before pulling her sweater over her head. His eyes were fixed to her neck where she had a huge purple hickey.

"Oh my God, that hickey looks terrible. Who would do such a thing to you?"

"You did, you jerk. I'll have you know this is the only suitable thing I had to cover it up" exclaimed Isabella grabbing the sweater from him.

"Wow, I didn't realize I sucked that hard." said Edgar.

"You did suck hard." said Isabella before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Edgar dove at her pressing her onto the bed.

"You are going to pay for that." he growled. Isabella couldn't stop laughing and soon she wasn't making any noise as she spent all the air in her lungs. Edgar moved off of her and she took a huge breath and continued to laugh. "It's all fun and games until you pass out." said Edgar helping her sit up.

"Can you imagine calling the paramedics, 'yes I have a woman here who's not breathing. what happened? oh yes she passed out because her joke was so fucking hilarious she couldn't stop laughing'". said Isabella still giggling.

"Who says I'd call anyone." said Edgar.

"Would you bury me in the backyard?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know, what if we decide to put in a pool or something and they dig up your bones." said Edgar thoughtfully. "I think I'd just put you in a trash bag and take your body out on the boat and dump you in the ocean somewhere."

"Is that how you got rid of the last nanny?" asked Isabella, who's laughs had turned into hiccups.

"I'll never tell" said Edgar. "You want to know a great cure for hiccups."

"Yes" answered Isabella.

"Anal sex." said Edgar seriously.

"What!?!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Yep, it's proven." said Edgar.

"Have you tried it, to make sure your theory is sound?" asked Isabella.

"Yes." said Edgar.

"Well let me get my dildo and I'll go to town on you." said Isabella with a sly smile.

"You have to receive" said Edgar.

"So you are telling me someone sodomized you to get rid of your hiccups?" said Isabella.

"No!" shouted Edgar.

"Well then how do you know it works." said Isabella sitting down on the corner of the bed crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's working already, I haven't heard a hiccup since I said anal sex." said Edgar with a triumphant smile.

"Very true, I guess it's just the mention of anal sex not the actual act." said Isabella.

"I'm sure the act would help keep them away." said Edgar encouragingly.

"I bet" said Isabella.

"We can always test the theory to make sure it's true" said Edgar leaning over to place a delicate kiss on her bruised neck. Isabella returned his kiss ardently before slipping her hand under his t-shirt and rubbing her fingers over his chest and stomach. Edgar pulled his t-shirt over his head then quickly removed Isabella's tank top and bra. Leaning over him Isabella rubbed her chest against his, loving the way his sparse chest hair rubbed her nipples. She could feel Edgar tugging at the button of her jeans, knowing he wouldn't be able to get them off she stood up and slipped out of them and her underwear. Returning her attention to Edgar she slipped her hands to the button of his jeans and quickly divested him of the rest of his clothing. Starting at his feet she gave him kisses all up and down his legs avoiding where he wanted her lips most. Kissing up his stomach she felt a very firm hand on her head.

"Did you want something Edgar?" asked Isabella while she tried to shake his hand off her head.

"Yes, your beautiful mouth on my cock." said Edgar still pushing her head down.

"Don't push my head and I'll think about giving you what you want." said Isabella.

"I want it now." said Edgar tangling his fingers gently into Isabella's hair. Smiling slightly Isabella leaned down and opened her mouth baring her teeth. Making sure Edgar was watching she lowered her mouth towards his cock. Edgar's eyes went wide as he saw her teeth close over him, he felt the tiniest scrape of teeth and flinched. The scrape was soothed by a warm soft tongue and he laid his head back on the pillow. Feeling his balls tightening Isabella pulled her mouth off his cock and leaned back. Edgar raised his head and looked at her expectantly.

"I have to go change the laundry" said Isabella matter of factly.

"You can't leave me here like this! said Edgar outraged.

"I'll only be gone a second" said Isabella.

"It's only going to take me a second to cum." said Edgar pleadingly.

"What's in it for me?" asked Isabella innocently.

"I'll give you what's in it for you" said Edgar menacingly. He sat up, grabbed her and spun her around so she was laying on her back. Immediately spreading her legs he checked if she was ready and plunged into her. The sting brought tears to Isabella's eyes and she moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure. Edgar froze watching the tears leak from the corner of her eyes he felt remorseful of his hasty action.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly. Isabella nodded and moved her hips signaling there was no harm done. Edgar didn't move still wondering if she was really ok or just telling him what he wanted to hear. Isabella pulsed her internal muscles massaging his cock with her pussy. Starting to move Edgar found himself on the edge, barely holding off cumming, reaching down he fingered Isabella's clit until he felt her start to shutter. Finally letting himself go he roared out his climax.

"I'm glad the kids aren't home" said Isabella breathlessly. "Although the neighbors probably heard you."

"You should take that as a compliment." said Edgar dropping a kiss on her forehead before rolling off of her and walking towards the bathroom.

As soon as he left the room his cell rang. "Please answer it Isabella" called Edgar from the bathroom. Isabella picked up the phone without checking the incoming number.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi. Who's this?" said the voice on the phone.

"Isabella."

"Um, is Edgar there?" asked the voice.

"Yes. Can I tell him who's calling?" asked Isabella.

"It's Matt."

"Hi Matt, it's Isabella the nanny." said Isabella.

"Oh hey. Why are you answering Edgar's phone?" asked Matt.

"Because he asked me to." answered Isabella.

"So if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" began Matt.

"There are limits to what I'll do for my employer." said Isabella.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you since Christmas." said Matt.

"I'm the same. The question is how are you? Did you loose any appendages this season?" said Isabella teasingly.

"Nope, all still attached" said Matt. Edgar returned and Isabella handed him the phone then started to get dressed. Edgar pouted. Isabella mouthed the word laundry to him before walking out of the room.

"Matt, dude what's up?" said Edgar.

"Edgar are you boning the nanny?" asked Matt.

"Why do you ask?" said Edgar."Because she answered your phone." said Matt accusingly.

"Matt do you want to come over for lunch? Isabella said she'd make something special." said Edgar changing the subject.

"Sure. And I need to borrow some tools." said Matt.

"I'll see you soon." said Edgar before hanging up the phone.

Edgar walked towards the laundry room and intercepted Isabella. He let her know that Matt was coming over for lunch and he was taking her up on her promise of a special lunch. Isabella just smiled and headed towards the kitchen. Edgar returned to the spare room and finished getting dressed, before he left the room he made the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review**

Isabella was in the kitchen making BLT sandwiches when the door bell rang. Drying her hands on a dishtowel she walked over to answer the door.

"Hi Matt"

"Isabella it's so good to see you" said Matt picking her up and twirling around.

"Hands off my nanny" said Edgar from the hallway. Matt swung her around one more time then set her down dropping a kiss on her cheek. Isabella wandered back into the kitchen and finished making lunch. Edgar and Matt headed out to the garage to find the tools Matt needed for his project. Lunch was on the island by the time the guys walked into the kitchen.

"What do you guys want to drink?" asked Isabella passing them both plates.

"Coke for me" said Edgar.

"Same" said Matt. Isabella poured two cokes into glasses with ice and set them down in front of Matt and Edgar. She filled a glass with water and served herself a sandwich and a little bit of salad. Sliding into the chair next to Matt she started to eat.

"So Isabella what have you been up to?" asked Matt.

"Taking care of the kids and now the extra kid." said Isabella pointing her fork at Edgar.

"I bet he's a handful." said Matt with a laugh.

"Very funny." said Edgar.

"What are you doing with you time off?" Isabella asked Matt.

"I'm working on my house, doing a little shelving." answered Matt. "I'm lucky that Edgar's my personal home depot."

"I better get all those tools back and in perfect working order" said Edgar.

"Did you make him leave a deposit?" quipped Isabella.

"Don't give him any ideas" said Matt pleadingly.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

Isabella got up to put her dishes in the sink, then opened the freezer and got herself a Popsicle. Taking the box with her she offered Matt and Edgar one, both gave her suspicious looks before taking one.

"What? They're treats. I always give the kids treats when they have friends over." said Isabella with a smile.

"Edgar are we having a play date?" asked Matt. "Should I have brought over some of my toys?"

"Don't encourage her" said Edgar.

"Well, if that's all master, I'm going to watch tv." said Isabella walking towards the den.

"Did she just call you master?" asked Matt.

"Yep, although that's the first time." said Edgar. "But hopefully not the last."

Isabella sat on the couch flipping through the channels trying find something good to watch. As she breezed past Discovery she saw they were showing Deadliest Catch.

"Edgar you're on tv" she yelled into the kitchen.

"What am I doing" he yelled back.

"Fishing" said Isabella.

"Can you be more specific?" asked Edgar.

"Fishing for crab" said Isabella. Edgar and Matt walked into the living room and sat down to see what they were actually doing.

"I don't even remember saying that stuff" said Matt.

"No kidding" said Edgar. They watched themselves with passing interest but when the Cornelia Marie crew was on screen they both leaned forward to listen to every word that came out of Phil's mouth. Edgar had his cell phone out and was dialing Sig's number in record time.

"Sig, the show is on and Phil's giving away his fishing strategy. Bye." Edgar hung up the phone and laid it down on the couch. It was ringing again almost immediately.

"Pick it up will you Isabella." said Edgar.

"Hello, Edgar's phone, he can't answer it right now because he's watching himself on TV. This is Isabella his nanny, how can I help you?" said Isabella in a sweet voice.

"Just give me that." said Edgar grabbing the phone from her. "Hello."

"What was that?" asked Sig with a laugh.

"Just Isabella being funny. Are you watching the show?" asked Edgar.

"I just turned it on and it's on Phil's kids, what was he saying?" said Sig.

"I don't remember, let me rewind it." said Edgar.

"Just record it and I'll come over to see it." said Sig. "Roger. Matt is over here and Isabella made an awesome lunch." said Edgar.

"See you in a few" said Sig. Edgar hung up the phone and hit record on the remote.

"Sig's coming over" said Edgar.

"Is he bringing June?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know. Why?" asked Edgar.

"Because the sausage to tuna ratio is not in my favor." said Isabella.

"What?" said Edgar. Matt burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, that is hilarious." he said through his laughs.

"Watch out you might get the hiccups." warned Isabella. "But I'm sure that Edgar can help you with the cure" Edgar shot her a dirty look as she walked into the kitchen.

"What's your cure for hiccups?" asked Matt.

"It's a secret" said Edgar.

"Is there something going on between you and the nanny?" asked Matt.

"Just drop it Matt." said Edgar warningly.

Sig arrived a little later and settled into the den with Matt and Edgar. Realizing that all the episodes were recorded on the Tivo they started at the beginning of the Red Crab season. Isabella made some dips and brought them into the den. She only had a few hours before she needed to pick up Daniel from school and she was behind on the laundry. Bringing the laundry into the den she sat on the floor and folded the kids clothes, deftly stacking them into piles according to child. The guys were all talking over each other about what the other boats were doing. Isabella smiled to herself, they looked ridiculous yelling at the tv and each other. Getting up off the floor she grabbed a few more sodas and brought them in to Edgar and Matt.

"Thanks" said Matt.

"I didn't know your nanny was also your personal assistant. Maybe I should get one." said Sig.

"I think any nanny would see right through your motives when she saw how old your girls are" said Isabella.

"According to Louise you are worth every cent." said Sig with a smile.

"I agree" said Edgar with a sly look on his face.

The phone rang and Isabella walked to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello"

"Isabella, it's Louise. I need to you to get the kids a flight out here. My dad is going down fast and I think they should see him before..." Louise dissolved into tears and was unable to continue.

"Louise, I'm so sorry. I'll get the tickets this afternoon and try to get them out there as soon as possible. Do you want me to go with them?" asked Isabella already grabbing her laptop and pulling up the flight information.

"No, my sister's husband is coming out too. The kids can go with him. Is Edgar there?" asked Louise.

"Yes, I'll get him." said Isabella. She walked into the den and Edgar saw the look on her face and knew it was bad news. "It's Louise, her dad's not doing well" said Isabella quietly handing Edgar the phone. Edgar took the phone in the kitchen and talked to Louise. She apologized for ruining the Disneyland plans but felt strongly that the kids see their grandfather before he got worse. Edgar had a few promotional things for the show and said he would come out as soon as he was able to. Louise told him that it would be fine if he stayed in Seattle if he needed to. Right now her only concern was to get her kids to Norway as soon as possible. Edgar and Louise spoke on the phone for almost an hour and by the time he hung up he had a very large Honey Do list. In the meantime Isabella had called Rich and found out which flight he was taking. Next she booked the kids flight, listing Rich as they're travel guardian. She was just about to go upstairs to pack the kids suitcases when she saw Edgar hang up the phone.

"Are you going too? I can book your ticket before I go upstairs." said Isabella.

"No. I'm not going, right now Louise just wants the kids to see her dad before he gets worse. I may go after we tape After the Catch." said Edgar.

"Ok, I need to pack the kids suitcases before I go pick up Daniel. Did Louise say how long the kids would be out of school?" asked Isabella.

"I would say at least through spring break, but you should tell the teachers the absence is open ended." said Edgar running his hand through his hair. He'd hoped to have Louise back home sooner than later. Sighing, he walked into the den to update the guys.

Isabella managed to pack Daniel and Elise's suitcase before she had to leave to get Daniel from school. As she walked out of the house she saw that Edgar was deep in conversation with Sig and Matt. She popped her head in and let him know she was leaving. He just nodded and the other two guys waved. Picking up Daniel she informed his teacher about the unexpected trip and that she wasn't sure when he would be back. The teacher gave her a pack of homework for him to work on and wished Daniel a safe trip. Isabella took the time during the ride home to tell Daniel what was going on. He was excited to see his mom, but was disappointed that neither Isabella or his daddy was going with him. Isabella smiled and said someone had to keep an eye on all his toys and feed the fish. She also mentioned that she'd set up the bubbles for him in the backyard. As soon as Isabella helped him out of the car he dashed in the house to change out of his school clothes and into some play clothes. Handing Daniel a snack as he dashed out to the backyard Isabella started back upstairs to pack Alexander's bag. Isabella told Edgar that Daniel was home and playing outside with the bubbles, he and the guys headed out to supervise.

Isabella walked anxiously up the walkway to Alexander's school. She absolutely hated high school when she was in it and still did now when she was an adult and visiting it. Heading into the office she signed herself in and waited to see the attendance secretary. The meeting was fairly benign, after explaining the situation the secretary sent an email to all of his teachers and assured Isabella that they would email the homework assignments to him. Snorting to herself she knew that Alex would be more likely to bathe in her perfume than take his books with him to Norway. As soon as the matter was settled Isabella headed out to wait for Alex to get out of class. She rarely picked him up from school, usually he took his time walking home of stopped at a friend's house. He was always just a cell phone call away and since he always answered Isabella's calls and she knew he was staying out of trouble. Alex spotted her the minute he stepped out of the building, his face grew dark, he turned and said something to his friends then took off running towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your mom wants you, Elise and Daniel to go to Norway, your grandfather isn't doing well" said Isabella.

"When do we leave?" asked Alexander.

"Tomorrow, your uncle Rich is taking you" said Isabella.

"Mom and Dad are both ok?" said Alex.

"Yes, your mom will pick you up from the airport and your dad is staying for now, but may go later on." explained Isabella as they walked to the car.

"Are you going?" asked Alex.

"Not this time" said Isabella.

"That's good, you can take care of dad" said Alex.

"I will." said Isabella. The rest of the drive home was silent, Alex and Isabella both lost in their own thoughts.

Walking into the house Isabella noticed a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She wondered if Edgar was cooking or if he'd enlisted Matt to do it. Her question was answered as she walked into the kitchen and saw Matt standing over a large pan of meatballs.

"Hi Matt, what's cooking good looking?""Hey Isabella, I'd just thought I'd help out a little." said Matt.

"Thanks, any help right now is greatly appreciated" said Isabella walking towards the sliding glass door.

"I'm sure Edgar will tell you but Louise has called a bunch of times and finally just said she'd send you an email with all her instructions." said Matt.

"Wow, that must be a long list" said Isabella turning around and moving her laptop to the island. Opening her email she realized that Louise had sent her 9 emails in the last 15 minutes. As she went through them she jotted down the requests in an orderly list then sent a reply telling Louise she'd received the requests then gave her the pertinent information about the kids flight. With list in hand Isabella went upstairs to repack the kid's bags. She finally emerged from the rooms with 3 packed suitcases with all requested items present and accounted for. Setting the bags at the top of the stairs she called Alex to help her carry them down. He reluctantly agreed and soon all 3 suitcases were waiting by the door. The only thing left was to get together the kid's carry on bags and Isabella would have to meet with each kid individually so she could pack both what they wanted and what they needed.

Elise arrived home promptly at 6 and Isabella told her about what was going on. She seemed happy about seeing her mom, but also upset that neither Isabella or Edgar was going on the plane with her. Her fears were soon forgotten as everyone sat down for dinner. Matt's meatballs and gravy were delicious and everyone had seconds. Isabella took Elise upstairs first to get her carry on ready. Elise was sent down to get Daniel and his backpack was soon filled with everything a five year old could want on a long plane ride. Alex told Isabella he'd pack his own bag and Isabella just gave him a list of suggestions of what to pack in it, once he realized that she hadn't listed any school books he agreed to let her help him. Finally at 9pm Isabella had everything for the trip ready. Edgar had put the kids to bed and had returned to the kitchen to do the dishes. Isabella walked into the kitchen and slumped into a chair.

"Everything all set for tomorrow?" asked Edgar over his shoulder.

"Yes, all ready to go" answered Isabella.

"I'm going to pick up Rich in the morning and bring him here, then we can all drive together to the airport." said Edgar.

"Ok, I'm going to bed, it's been a long day" said Isabella.

"Good night, sleep tight" said Edgar.

The next morning was a flurry of activity, the kids were up early and anxious to get going. Louise called a few times to add last minute things. Isabella managed to get everyone fed, dressed and into the car before Edgar arrived with Rich. Once he and Rich arrived they were off to the airport. Isabella walked in with the kids, walking them to the ticket counters she picked up their tickets. Double checking everyone had what they needed, she gave each child a hug before they passed through security. As she hugged Alex, he whispered "take care of my dad" in her ear before pulling away. She just nodded. He mouthed thanks, then took Elise and Daniel's hands and led them through the check point. After verifying the kids were on the plane Edgar and Isabella drove home.

The house was ridiculously quiet and for a moment both of them paused in the foyer as if listening for signs of life. Isabella had been at the house by herself a few times but didn't really like to stay. If the family was out of town it was a perfect opportunity for her to go on a vacation and visit friends. This time however she was hesitant to go, she'd promised Alex and Louise she'd take care of Edgar. Noticing a bag tucked behind the entry way table she moved towards it.

"Don't open it" warned Edgar.

"What is it?" asked Isabella.

"It's my clothes from the trip." said Edgar.

"Do you want me to wash them?" asked Isabella.

"I usually do it myself. It smells horrible, we don't take a lot of showers while we are out at sea and it's probably disgusting. " explained Edgar.

"When are you going to wash it? Because if you don't soon it's just going to smell worse." said Isabella.

"Fine, I'll do it now. Wanna smell?" asked Edgar as he walked towards the laundry room carrying the bag.

"Sure, I can chock it up as a life experience" said Isabella following him slowly.

The laundry room was good sized, it held a front loading washer and dryer, a drying rack, and a folding table. Edgar had the bag on the folding table and was about to open the zipper.

"You probably want to take a big breath of fresh air." said Edgar. Isabella drew in as much air as she could and nodded her head. Edgar pulled the zipper and Isabella was fairly certain she saw a cloud of stench rise up out of the bag. The whole laundry room was filled with the smell of Edgar's fishing clothes, if Isabella had to describe the smell she would say it was a combination of rotten fish, sweat, and ass.

"That is the most foul smell I've ever experienced" said Isabella holding her nose.

"I know, you should come closer. I think it's making my eyes water." said Edgar.

"I'll be in the kitchen" said Isabella walking out of the laundry room and closing the door. While walking into the kitchen she lit a few of the candles to help dissipate the smell. Edgar appeared a few minutes later and declared the clothes were safely in the washer. Isabella smiled in relief and tossed him a soda from the fridge. Pouring herself a glass of water she sat down at the island and pulled over her laptop.

"How come you only drink water?" asked Edgar.

"Because it's good for me" said Isabella pulling up her email.

"Anything about me today?" asked Edgar with a smirk.

"There is, it's from Louise asking if you are ok." said Isabella.

"What can I say she worries about me" said Edgar with a shrug.

"Well, she says you are in good hands with me" said Isabella.

"That I am." said Edgar drinking is soda. Isabella spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the kids rooms and Edgar finished his laundry. The reconvened in the kitchen and Isabella looked into the fridge trying to decide what to make for dinner.

"Hey, it's been a long day lets go out to dinner." said Edgar pushing the fridge closed.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" asked Isabella.

"I feel like pizza." said Edgar.

"No you don't" said Isabella squeezing his bicep. "But seriously if you want pizza I know a great place."

"Ok, do I need to change?" asked Edgar.

"You might want to wear something a little warmer, but it's a pretty casual place." said Isabella. "I'm going to change."

"Alright, wanna race to see who changes fastest?" asked Edgar.

"Um, sure" said Isabella already sprinting towards the stairs. She was up in her room tearing off her clothes when she saw Edgar standing in her doorway watching her.

"You aren't going to win standing around like that." said Isabella pulling a shirt over her head.

"It's worth loosing to see the little show your putting on." said Edgar. Isabella stuck out her tongue and pulled a pair of jeans out of the closet. Edgar watched until her jeans were on before he headed into his room to change. He figured he still had time, after all if she was anything like Louise she'd want to redo her makeup and change her clothes about 5 more times before she'd actually walk downstairs.

Edgar made it downstairs 5 minutes later and Isabella was sitting in one of the island chairs checking her email. She was wearing the same shirt and jeans he'd seen her in, a sweater was hanging on the back of the chair as was her purse.

"I won" she said with a smile.

"You certainly did, what do you want as your prize?" asked Edgar.

"Dinner at Serious Pie" said Isabella. "I'll drive there, but you get to drive home."

The car ride was uneventful and as they pulled into the valet Edgar was wondering exactly what he'd gotten himself into. Isabella was practically jumping up and down on the way into the restaurant. They were seated as soon as they walked in because the waitress recognized Edgar from Deadliest Catch. The booth was comfortable and the service was quick.

"Hi, welcome to Serious Pie, I'm Jason. Can I get you something to drink."

"I'll have a kilt lifter and can you bring him a mexican coca cola." said Isabella.

"Sounds great, I'll get your drink order and be back to take your order." said Jason.

"Isabella, what did you just order for us to drink?" asked Edgar.

"Kilt lifter is a beer from Pike and Mexican coca cola is coke from Mexico." answered Isabella the smile on her face getting bigger and bigger.

"Is this your favorite restaurant ever?" asked Edgar.

"It's way up there on my favorite list. Do you want to share a pizza or each get our own and take the leftovers home?" asked Isabella excitedly.

"Let's get our own, because at the rate your going you are going to devour the pizza and hook up with the waiter before I have my first slice." said Edgar.

"Right." said Isabella turning back to the menu.

Jason returned with their drinks and took their orders. Isabella ordered a penn cove clam and panchetta pizza while Edgar ordered the sweet fennel sausage and peppers pizza. The food was amazing and Edgar appreciated Isabella's enthusiasm as soon as he bit into his pizza. The mexican coke was very tasty too. They tried each other's pizza's, Edgar was surprised that clams on a pizza was delicious and Isabella loved the fennel sausage saying she would try to find some for Alex to try. The pair decided to skip dessert and walked out of the restaurant after Edgar gave the hostess an autograph. Back in the car Isabella would not leave him alone about his adoring fans.

"Why don't you carry photos to hand out?" she asked.

"Isabella if you don't stop you are going to regret it." said Edgar.

"Are you going to spank me?" asked Isabella playfully.

"One beer and you are like this? You are a cheap date." said Edgar.

"Well I don't drink very often, so it's really no wonder. The last drink I had was a glass of wine at Christmas dinner." said Isabella.

"Really, you don't have a bottle of peach schnapps hidden in your closet upstairs to take nips off of when the kids get too rowdy?" teased Edgar.

"I don't think I've ever had peach schnapps" said Isabella.

"Really? I think we have some at the house, you have to try it." said Edgar.

Pulling up at the house Isabella hopped out of the car and headed towards the door. Edgar caught up with her and opened the door for her, he helped her out of her coat and hung it up. Isabella slipped out of her heels and headed into the kitchen to put away the leftovers. She'd just turned on the tv in the den when Edgar handed her a glass with a clear viscous fluid in it.

"What is it?" asked Isabella.

"Peach schnapps, just try it" said Edgar. Isabella tentatively sniffed it then knocked back the whole drink in one go. She handed back the glass to Edgar without a second look and started to change the channels.

"Wow" was Edgar's only response.

"Just because I don't drink often doesn't mean I don't know how to." said Isabella casually. "By the way that stuff is pretty good, you should have some." Edgar returned with two glasses of peach schnapps and the two drank as they watched some housewives show. It took Edgar a few minutes to realize that he was watching reality tv, but when he finally did he snatched the remote from Isabella and turned the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that." she said, her voice already slurring slightly.

"You are clearly too intoxicated to be trusted with the remote." said Edgar holding the remote over his head. Isabella not to be deterred climbed into his lap straddling him and kneeling up to reach his other hand. Edgar squirmed keeping the remote at arms length. Isabella tried to get it but it was just out of reach, deciding to stand up she planted her feet on either side of his thighs and stood up. She was able to grasp the remote but lost her balance, Edgar grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"Thanks" said Isabella as she sunk down her knees on either side of his legs.

"No problem, I wouldn't want you getting hurt" said Edgar with a smile. Leaning her head down she kissed him tenderly on the lips. Edgar deepened the kiss pulling her even tighter to his body. He could feel her tight nipples poking through her blouse. She tasted like peaches and he couldn't get enough of her. He gingerly pulled her shirt and bra off, then she carefully unbuttoned his collared shirt kissing each section of exposed skin. Their kissing continued until Edgar got frustrated with his inability to get her pants off and kiss her at the same time. Picking her up he stood her on her feet and his fingers moved to deftly unbutton her jeans and pull them down. Her tiny silk panties were on display and Edgar felt like ripping them off her. Moving her to the couch he stripped out of his jeans and boxers. Falling onto her again the kissing continued and before long Edgar was laying on the floor with Isabella riding his cock. This time she was facing away from him and he could see her back muscles work as she lifted herself up and down. He could feel her stroking her clit and when her rhythm broke he knew she was close. Pulling her off of him he laid her down and drove into her, the pace became frantic and soon they were both tumbling over the edge. Edgar looked over at Isabella when his breathing returned to normal and found her curled into a ball asleep. Leaning over he picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room, deciding that it was too far to his own room he crawled into bed with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review. This story contains adult content.

Isabella was deliciously warm when she woke up in the morning, burrowing down into the covers she realized that she wasn't alone. Edgar's strong arm was wrapped around her cupping one of her breasts. She smiled to herself delighting in the fact that he'd chosen to sleep in her bed rather than go back to his. Sighing she cuddled farther into Edgar's arms relishing the feeling of his arm tightening around her. Isabella stayed in bed until her bladder felt like it was going to explode, getting up she quickly made her way to the bathroom to use the facilities. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom she heard the phone ring, walking to her bedside table she quickly answered it.

"Hello" she said.

"Isabella, it's me" said Louise. "This kids arrived safely and we are on our way to the hospital to see dad. Everyone had a safe flight and according to Alexander they were well behaved. Thanks for getting all this organized to quickly, I really appreciate it. Are you taking good care of the other child?"

"Yes, Edgar is fine. I'm making sure he's being fed and he even washed his clothes all by himself yesterday." said Isabella.

"He better have, if he made you do that I would never have forgiven him. Did you smell the stench?" asked Louise.

"Yes, it was awful." said Isabella. "Louise today was our pedicure appointment do you think Edgar will go with me in your place?"

"You should ask him. He'd probably go pale and make an excuse to go to the garage." said Louise with a laugh. "Is he up yet?"

"Nope, he's still asleep" said Isabella looking down at Edgar's slumbering form.

"No problem, ask him to call me when he gets a chance. Thanks again Isabella for taking care of him, I promise to make up for any discomfort he causes you." said Louise before hanging up.

Isabella hung up the phone and considered getting back into bed but changed her mind she had something special in store for Edgar. Going to her closet she dug around for an old costume that she'd bought a while ago, slipping it on she went downstairs to start some coffee.

Edgar awoke to the delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Without even opening his eyes he realized that Isabella was up and probably making breakfast. He'd heard her talking to Louise but just hadn't been able to summon the strength to open his eyes. He rolled over and buried his face in her pillow and inhaled deeply, he loved her smell. He finally got up and walked into his room. Once there he went to the bathroom and slipped on some sweats. The smell of coffee grew stronger as he descended the stairs and by the time he entered the kitchen he was single minded in his pursuit for a cup of coffee. He stopped short the second he saw Isabella in a maids costume making waffles.

"Oh my God, I died in my sleep and I'm in heaven." said Edgar.

"Do you really think you'd make it to heaven?" said Isabella teasingly.

"I think I've made it there right now" said Edgar flipping up her frilly skirt.

"Waffles are ready" said Isabella sliding away from his hand.

"I know what I'm going to have for dessert" he said before sitting down at the island. Isabella served the waffles and they ate quietly for a few minutes.

"I talked to Louise this morning, she said the kids all arrived safely and she wants you to call her." said Isabella as she walked to the sink with her plate. "I will after my dessert" said Edgar with a smirk. Isabella just shrugged and refilled his cup of coffee. The moment Isabella set the coffee pot on the table Edgar grasped her wrist and pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled her neck before biting it. Isabella angled her head so he had more surface area to work with, squirming in his lap she wondered if he'd realized that she wasn't wearing panties.

Edgar inhaled deeply loving her scent which was clouded with the smell of sleep and syrup. As she wiggled on his lap he felt himself start to harden. Reaching a hand under her skirt he expected to find a barrier but instead felt her warm wet flesh. He moaned into her neck at his discovery. Isabella wantonly spread her thighs begging for his fingers to caress her. Taking her hint he began to thrum her clit while he whispered all the filthy things he wanted to do to her into her ear. Turning her around he pulled down the top of the maid costume exposing her breasts, taking one into his mouth he continued to finger her. He heard her cry out and felt her pulse around his fingers. As her orgasm subsided they both heard the distinct buzzing of his cell phone. Pulling herself off his lap she walked over to the counter and retrieved it. He licked his fingers clean before taking the phone from her.

"Hello" he said.

"Edgar, are you still planning to go to San Diego for After the Catch?" asked Sig.

"Yeah, I'm going" said Edgar, he noticed a wicked look on Isabella's face. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I guess June is going to go away for the weekend with the girls, some spa or something. I wanted to know if you were driving or flying and when you were going to head down." said Sig. Meanwhile Isabella had dropped gracefully to her knees and extracted his cock, it was already hard. She slipped it into her mouth just as Edgar answered Sig's question.

"I waaas thinking about leaving on Thursday because knowing Discovery they are going to want us there eaarrrrly on Friday" said Edgar trying to stifle his moans.

"Are you moaning?" said Sig suspiciously.

"No." said Edgar trying decide whether to push Isabella away or shove his dick farther into her mouth. Deciding on the latter he started to pump in and out of Isabella's mouth as Sig explained all about his travel plans. His hand tangled in Isabella's hair as she sucked him, he came suddenly flooding Isabella's mouth.

"That's so gooooood" shouted Edgar into the phone. Isabella swallowed then stood up and sat down.

"Edgar, what the fuck is going on with you. If I didn't know better I would say you are jacking off on the phone while talking to me. And I know that some people think I'm sexy but I didn't think you were into that sort of thing" said Sig.

"Sig, I didn't hear a word you said, I think the phone is dying, I'll call you back." said Edgar before hanging up. "You are in so much trouble."

Isabella managed to make it half way up the stairs before Edgar caught up with her. He grabbed her around the waist trying to pin her to the stairs. Isabella managed to shimmy out of the maids outfit and quickly dashed up the stairs stark naked. Edgar paused for a moment to just admire Isabella's cute butt running up the stairs. Catching up with her in the hallway he grabbed her and carried her into her room. Throwing her down on the bed he covered her body with his.

"I've got you now you naughty nanny" he said with a smile.

"It appears you caught me, but I wonder what you will do now?" Isabella said with a smile.

"I think I'm going to fuck you through this mattress then do it again and again until you can't walk" said Edgar spreading her legs and plunging into her. Isabella had no idea how he'd gotten hard so fast, but she suspected it was chasing her. Edgar seemed like the kind of guy who loved to work for things. The sex was hard and fast and soon they were both laying spent in a sweaty heap.

"Isabella will you go with me to the After the Catch taping in San Diego?" asked Edgar.

"Sure." said Isabella closing her eyes sleepily.

"Cool, I guess I should return some calls." said Edgar standing up and walking into the hallway without a stitch of clothing on. Isabella watched his retreating backside with a smile and got up to shower.

Edgar sat on his bed and quickly dialed Louise's cell. He got her voicemail and quickly left a message telling her his plan to take Isabella with him to San Diego and telling her how much he missed her and the kids ending the message by yelling I love you into the phone. Next he dialed Sig's number praying that he'd get his voicemail too, but he wasn't that lucky.

"Finally calling back" said Sig.

"Yes" said Edgar. Unwilling to give Sig any explanation for his earlier behavior.

"Do you want to drive or fly?" asked Sig.

"Fly" answered Edgar. "And Isabella is going with us."

"Alright. When do you want to leave?" asked Sig. They figured out all the details deciding to leave late Thursday morning. Edgar and Sig talked about the work that needed to be done on the boat and who else would be joining them on After the Catch. Not once did either bring up the morning's events, although Edgar knew that it was only a matter of time before his older brother cornered him and demanded an explanation. While Edgar and Sig were chatting Isabella got a phone call of her own. June called and asked to meet her for coffee. Isabella's curiosity was peaked and she wondered what June wanted to talk to her about.

Telling Edgar she was going out to meet June, Isabella headed to the coffee house. Walking in she saw June seated at a table two cups steaming in front of her. Isabella took her seat and looked at June's slightly concerned expression.

"Hi June, is everything ok?" she asked.

"I need you to do something for me" said June seriously.

"Do you need me to kill someone?" asked Isabella trying very hard to keep her face straight.

"No. This is going to be harder" said June her lips quirking up slightly.

"What do you want me to do to Sig." asked Isabella warily.

"I want you to make him take this medication while he's in San Diego." said June sliding a orange pill bottle across the table. Isabella picked up the bottle and read the dosage instructions.

"Only once a day, I think I can handle that" she said.

"I've been hiding it in his morning coffee" said June.

"Hiding it? You mean I have to trick him into to taking this?" said Isabella aghast.

"Yes. Use whatever means necessary, I don't care what you have to do" said June fervently.

"Ok. Are there any side effects that I should be looking for?" asked Isabella.

"No, just make sure he takes it, preferably in the morning." said June picking up her cup and taking a small sip.

"I'll get him to take it, I promise" said Isabella.

"Thanks, I feel like I can enjoy the weekend with the girls now, knowing that you're going to keep an eye on Sig" said June smiling. "Louise is right, you are worth twice your weight in gold"

"Thanks" said Isabella dipping her head slightly in embarrassment. The ladies finished their coffee and said their goodbyes. Isabella doubled checked she had the medicine bottle then drove to the market to pick up something for dinner. She arrived back at the house an hour or so later.

Isabella saw Edgar and Norman sitting on the back deck as she entered the kitchen. Putting the food in the fridge she pulled out some strawberries to take out to the guys. Emerging from the house she walked over and placed the tray of fruit on the table.

"Speak of the devil here she is and she's bearing fruit" said Edgar snagging a strawberry off the tray. Isabella sat down next to Norman and popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"How's June?" asked Edgar.

"She's good. She gave me an assignment for San Diego" said Isabella.

"Oh yeah, what do you have to do?" asked Norman.

"I have to get Sig to take his medicine" replied Isabella. Both guys faces went dark with uncertainty.

"What kind of medicine?" asked Edgar.

"It's in the house, a pill once a day." said Isabella. "June, said she's been putting it in his coffee."

"I wish you good luck, Sig is ridiculously stubborn about not taking pills." said Norman.

"Are you going to San Diego too?" Isabella asked Norman.

"No. I don't really have any interest in being on TV more than I already am" replied Norman.

"I bet a lot of people would love to see you on that show." said Isabella. "In fact I know a few personally that would love to see more of you on TV."

"Yeah, Isabella has lots of friends that are big fans of the show. Some of who refer to us as sexy beasts." said Edgar proudly. Norman just shook his head and laughed quietly.

"I'll leave the TV thing to my brothers." said Norman.

"Too bad, I always love hanging out with you" said Isabella.

"Not as much as you like hanging out with me though" said Edgar.

"Well of course not" said Isabella. "I get paid to hang out with you."

Norman laughed hysterically for a few minutes before calming down enough to give Isabella a high five.

"I can't wait to tell Sig what you said" laughed Norman.

"Well kids, I'm going inside, do you guys need anything?" asked Isabella.

"Nope, I think we're good. Thanks for asking though." said Edgar.

Isabella started dinner around 5, looking out the kitchen window she noticed that Edgar and Norman were no where to be seen. She made a little extra in case Norman was staying for dinner. She'd used her afternoon to pack her suitcase and get her plane materials ready for the next day. She'd also sent Alex his emailed school assignments and did some laundry. Edgar appeared in the kitchen the second dinner was on the table. While they ate Edgar told her some of the highlights of the shooting schedule for San Diego.

"So, there's Sea World and the zoo" he finished.

"Where are we staying?" asked Isabella.

"The W" said Edgar.

"How hip" replied Isabella.

"Whatever. June's taking us to the airport, we leave here at 10" said Edgar.

"I'm excited. I love San Diego" said Isabella with a smile. Edgar smiled at her enthusiasm, he wondered what she would say when he told her they were sharing a room and almost all the other guys from the show were going to be there. Although she'd met a few over the years he was pretty sure she was going to be overwhelmed. Clearing the table Isabella quickly did the dishes and ran the dishwasher. Turning back to Edgar she noticed him playing with her computer.

"Anything good in my email?" asked Isabella.

"I'm not in your email, I'm checking my own." retorted Edgar.

"Well, anything good in your email?" asked Isabella.

"Nope, some stuff from Sig and Matt" replied Edgar.

"You should check your myspace page." said Isabella.

"Yes, mommy" said Edgar petulantly.

"You better watch your mouth or you will get a spanking" said Isabella giving him a playful smack with the dishtowel.

"Promise?" he asked. Isabella just nodded and finished wiping down the counters.

Later that evening Isabella carried her bags downstairs lining them up at the door. She was just double checking her list when Edgar appeared with his suitcase. He smiled at the cherry pattern on her suitcase and the list in her hand.

"Ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep, the last thing is checked off the list" said Isabella waving the list in the air.

"You are so type A it's scary" said Edgar grabbing the list out of her hand. He read through it and saw that she'd listed everything down to the color panties she was taking. He smiled to himself, no wonder Louise loved her, she was uber organized. He followed her back into the kitchen where he watched her pour herself a glass of milk and grab a cookie out of the cookie jar. Sitting down she pulled her laptop over to her and started reading her email. He peered over her shoulder reading a message from someone named Sam. They were asking to meet her in the hotel bar while she was in town. Edgar felt a flash of jealousy course through him. He wasn't taking her to San Diego so she could hook up with old flames.

"Who's Sam?" he asked.

"She's one of my sorority sisters" replied Isabella.

"You were in a sorority? What am I saying of course your were. A naughty nanny and a naughty sorority girl." said Edgar teasingly. Isabella rolled her eyes and finished reading her email.

"Don't be mad Isabella" said Edgar massaging her shoulders. Isabella's head lolled on her shoulders, her head leaned back and she looked up at Edgar. His eyes were dark and his gaze felt almost predatory. Instead of fighting it this time she decided to take full advantage of it.

"I'm ready for bed" she announced before standing up and closing the laptop. "Aren't you coming?" They walked together up the stairs to her bedroom.

Inside the room Isabella sat Edgar down on the bed before slowly stripping off her clothes. Pulling down her pants she revealed panties with small bows holding the two sides together. As she passed close to Edgar he reached out and pulled one of the strings, turning she offered him the other side and then she was naked. Moving to remove Edgar's t-shirt she peppered his chest with kisses before lightly biting his nipples. Lifting his hips to help her remove his pants and boxers he was soon as naked as she was. Pushing him down onto his back Isabella quickly sheathed him within her. Riding him hard she stroked her clit taking what she needed and giving him nothing. Edgar watched through lust blurred eyes and Isabella rocked up and down on top of him. He watched as her stomach muscles flexed as she lifted herself up, her breasts bouncing each time she slapped down on top of him and finally her face as her climax rolled out of her. Not giving her a moment he flipped them over and started to pound into her taking from her what she'd taken from him. She arched her back reaching behind her to brace herself against the headboard, the picture she made was enough to send him over the edge. Curling up together they fell into sound sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and review. This chapter contains adult content, please consider yourself warned.

Edgar moaned as soon as the alarm went off, then he rolled over trapping Isabella to prevent her from getting out of bed. He felt her stop struggling and smiled into her hair. Moving his hand down her stomach he began to finger her gently, Isabella moaned and opened her legs wider. Edgar positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in. This was a new position for them and it took a minute or two before a rhythm could be established. Edgar reached around her hip and strummed her clit until she was pulsing around him, feeling her cum made him pound into her shouting out his completion a few thrusts later. Collapsing onto the bed Edgar closed his eyes again a huge smile spreading across his face. Isabella got up to take a shower, coming out of the bathroom she saw that Edgar was still asleep in bed. Walking over she dripped her wet hair onto his chest, his eyes shot open and he scowled at her.

"It's time to get up" she said sweetly. Edgar just rolled over. Isabella smacked his exposed ass as hard as she could which got him out of bed. She admired the bright red handprint adorning his cheek as he walked down the hallway.

Edgar and Isabella were both sitting in the kitchen when Sig and June arrived. Isabella had left the door open for them and wasn't really surprised to see Sig waltz into the kitchen like he lived there.

"Good Morning you two, I trust you are both ready" said Sig helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Do you want a muffin?" asked Isabella offering Sig a plate.

"Did you make them?" asked Sig.

"Yes." said Isabella placing the biggest muffin on his plate. She stood up and got June a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Isabella. Are you excited about the trip?" she asked.

"Very excited. I'm going to meet up with a few friends while I'm in town" said Isabella.

"I'm sure you will have a lot of fun. Don't forget to keep an eye on the boys, sometimes they get a little rowdy" said June looking pointedly in Edgar's direction.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises" said Isabella.

"We will be fine June, it's only for the weekend and I'll keep an eye on Edgar" said Sig. "Lets go."

Edgar and Sig loaded the bags into the back of the SUV, all the while commenting on Isabella's matching luggage set. June and Isabella sat in the back of the car while the guys sat up front. Isabella whispered to June that she had the medication and would make sure he took it every day. June squeezed her hand in thanks.

At the airport the group quickly checked in and boarded the plane. Isabella spent the entire flight reading a magazine and listening to her ipod. Landing in San Diego the W Hotel limo was waiting to whisk them away to the hotel. The hotel lobby was a study in modernism, filled with brightly colored furniture and art deco lighting. Isabella walked over and plopped down into a chair to wait for the check in process to end. Across the room two guys sat at the bar were talking about the beautiful creature that just sat down. They seemed to be arguing about who would approach her first. After a small scuffle they both approached her.

"Hi" they said in unison. Isabella glanced up and smiled.

"Hi Jake. Hi Josh" she said with a smile. They both looked confused for a second before their faces cleared.

"Are you a fan of the show?" asked Jake smugly.

"Yes, it must be my lucky day" said Isabella batting her eyelashes. Jake and Josh smiled at each other.

"So, what are you doing this evening?" asked Josh.

"I don't know yet." replied Isabella. Just then Edgar and Sig walked up.

"Hi boys" said Sig clapping the guys on the shoulders.

"Hey Captain" said Josh standing up to shake Sig and Edgar's hands. Jake did the same.

"I see you've met Isabella" said Edgar.

"We didn't get her name." said Jake shaking her hand.

"I'm Isabella, Edgar's nanny" said Isabella.

"Edgar you are a very lucky dude" said Josh kissing the back of Isabella's hand.

"Alright, lips off the nanny" said Edgar.

"Dad's going to be down in a few minutes and we are heading over to the yard house" said Jake.

"We'll drop the bags off and meet you down here. Are Andy and Jon here yet?" said Sig.

"Yep, they are coming too" said Josh.

"Great, see you in a few" said Sig.

"See you later nanny" said Jake. Isabella smiled over her shoulder and followed after Edgar and Sig.

The room was a well appointed suite which had an adjoining door that connected it to Sig's room. Isabella's favorite part was the window seat overlooking the street below. Quickly changing into a little gray dress she brushed her hair before slipping on some heels. Edgar and Sig were both waiting for her when she stepped out of the bedroom.

"Isabella you look great" said Sig offering her his arm.

"Thanks" said Isabella.

"Lets go down and we will introduce you to the rest of the guys." said Edgar.

Everyone else was in the hotel bar when they arrived. Isabella was introduced to everyone by Edgar, she felt completely overwhelmed but thankfully she'd watched the show enough to know everyone's names. All the captains were there as well as some of the crew that would be interviewed on After the Catch. Everyone was soon piling into the W limo and heading out to the Yard House. When they arrived they were escorted to a large cordoned off area in the back of the restaurant. Isabella found herself sitting between Andy and Jonathon Hillstrand.

"So Isabella, can I call you Bella?" asked Jonathon.

"Sure" said Isabella.

"Alright Bella, what kind of beer do you drink?" asked Andy.

"I like lots of different beers, especially brown ales." replied Isabella with a smile.

"Sounds like a beer snob to me. You better get her a shot" said Jonathon.

"Roger" said Andy as he slipped out of the booth to find the waitress. He slid back into the seat followed by the waitress who was carrying a tray laden with shots.

"A round of Duck Farts for my favorite old farts" said Jonathon handing out the shots. "And a special shot for Isabella." Jonathon set down a whip cream topped shot glass in front of her.

"Now remember no hands Bella" said Andy. Everyone tossed back their shots then turned their attention to Isabella. Jonathon gathered her hair back for her as she bent down and picked up the shot glass with her mouth and swallowed. Setting the shot glass down on the table was met by a round of applause.

"Now, that is how you do a blow job" said Jonathon giving Isabella a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for being such a sport." The rest of the evening passed in a blur of shots and beers. Isabella kept herself in check making sure that she didn't drink too much, the last thing she wanted to do was something embarrassing in front of these guys.

Isabella made her way to the bathroom when she returned she was stopped by a women who'd clearly had too much to drink.

"Are you the deadliest catch's slut?" she asked.

"No, excuse me" said Isabella trying to walk by her. The girl grabbed her arm twisting her back around.

"I'm not done with you" she said.

Back at the table Jonathon tapped Edgar on the shoulder. "Hey, have you ever seen your nanny hit anyone?" he asked casually.

"No, why?" replied Edgar.

"Because I think she's about to." said Jonathon pointing over to where Isabella was standing.

"Shit. Sig, Andy we need to help Isabella out" said Edgar sliding out of his seat. All three guys started walking towards the bar. Isabella in the mean time had her hand behind her back, Edgar saw her turn her ring around so it was facing her palm. It was the ring that Louise had given her for her birthday and he knew it meant a lot to both Isabella and Louise. He realized in that moment that Isabella was actually getting ready to hit someone.

"I think you are just some jumped up tramp" said the girl. Her boyfriend sidled up next to her and Isabella sized both of them up.

"I think you need someone to teach you some manners" said Isabella.

"Oh yeah" said the girl as she swung. Isabella easily ducked the clumsy punch and landed her own dead center. She felt and heard the satisfying crack of a nose breaking and was sprayed with a little blood as the girl grabbed her nose.

"She broke my fucking nose" said the girl in a now nasally voice.

Edgar watched as the boyfriend grabbed Isabella from behind, he watched her turn in his arms and throw a mean right cross which caught him in the throat. He wondered if she was aiming for his throat of was just too short to reach his face. Either way the guy dropped to the floor. Edgar grabbed Isabella's hand and hustled her out of the bar while Sig and the other guys settled the tab. Josh and Jake caught up with them about half way down the block.

"Hey Ali" said Jake punching her lightly in the arm. "Very funny" said Isabella. "I wouldn't have hit her if she didn't swing first."

"I wouldn't worry about it, everyone saw her take a swing and the guy grab you" said Josh. "The bouncer even said you handled yourself really well."

"I need a drink" said Isabella.

"Back at the hotel ok" said Edgar. Isabella just nodded and kept walking. She stopped briefly considering taking off her shoes but looking at the sidewalk she changed her mind.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride if you want" said Josh.

"Great, my feet are killing me" replied Isabella before hopping on Josh's back. Jake removed her shoes and carried them for her.

"Wow, you are really light" remarked Josh. "I can't believe that you broke a girl's nose and dropped a guy to the floor."

"What can I say I'm stronger than I look" said Isabella. Josh carried Isabella all the way back to the hotel, once there he placed her down gently on a couch in the lobby.

"I think we should take her upstairs, she has blood on her" said Edgar. This time Edgar picked Isabella up carrying her to their room.

Walking into the suite Edgar set her down gently on the window seat, telling her quietly she should change. Isabella walked into the bedroom and changed out of her dress, she tried to clean off the blood in the bathroom. Giving up she set the dress next to the sink and went back into the living room. Jake and Josh were on the phone when she arrived. Edgar smiled at her and patted the seat next to him. She sat down and he took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"So poker tonight in Keith's suite" announced Jake as he hung up his cell.

"Lets go" said Edgar pulling Isabella to her feet. The group walked up to the room and knocked on the door. Keith had a huge suite with a full dining room table and a well stocked bar.

"Living large Keith" remarked Edgar. Isabella walked over to the bar and poured herself a large glass of whiskey, she drank half before adding ice to the glass and refilling it.

"Hey Bella, how you doing" asked Jonathon.

"I'm good, maybe in a little bit of shock" replied Isabella.

"You know the cure for that is poker" said Jonathon.

"I think I know better than to play with you guys" said Isabella. Sitting down on the window seat she watched everyone crowd around the table for the game. The rules were laid out and the game began. Andy and Jonathon kept her glass topped off and soon Isabella was feeling very sleepy. Laying her head down on the window seat she fell asleep.

"Edgar, I think the prize fighter is down for the count" said Keith.

"I'm out" said Josh. "I can take her back to the room."

Sig gave Josh his key and told him to lay her down anywhere. Josh gently picked up Isabella and headed down the hall to her room.

Sliding the key into the lock and opening the door turned out to be harder than expected and Josh nearly dropped Isabella, twice. Stumbling into the room he set her down on the couch before sitting next to her. Looking at the dress she was wearing he realized that she would probably be more comfortable in some sort of nightwear. Walking through the open door to the adjoining room he found Isabella's suitcase and extracted some pajamas. He approached Isabella's prone form and tried to figure out how to get her dressed. He pulled on her pajama bottoms sliding them up her slim hips. Next he pulled the dress over her head miraculously avoiding catching any of the buttons in her hair. Sliding the tank top over her bra he smiled at a job well done. Isabella's eyes fluttered open and she looked into the smiling face of Josh Harris. She smiled back, then felt her stomach rebel. Her eyes widened and she bolted towards the bathroom barely arriving at the bowl in time. She felt Josh gather her hair and press a washcloth to her forehead. After she's finished throwing up what felt like every meal she'd ever eaten she sat back on her heels.

"You feeling better?" asked Josh.

"No, but I think I'm done throwing up." said Isabella. Looking down at her pajamas she was relieved that she hadn't gotten any vomit on it.

"Lets get you into bed" said Josh helping Isabella to her feet. She swayed slightly and Josh picked her up and carried her into the adjoining room. Laying her down on the bed he got her a glass of water, helping her sit up and take a small sip. Setting the glass on the bedside table he brushed her hair off her forehead and looked at her closed eyes. Getting up he moved the trashcan next to her bed and placed another wet washcloth next to the glass of water. Then he sat down in the chair to wait for Edgar or Sig, he didn't want to leave Isabella alone in case she got sick again. Sig and Edgar arrived a while later and were surprised to hear that Isabella had thrown up.

"Shit, I hope she's ok in the morning" said Sig glancing at Isabella's sleeping visage.

"I'll keep an eye on her" said Edgar. "Thanks for taking care of her Josh."

"No sweat. I'm just glad she's ok" said Josh. Edgar and Sig walked Josh to the door telling him they'd see him tomorrow. Sig walked back to his bedroom and closed the door. Edgar slipped into some pajama pants and slipped into bed next to Isabella. He gave her a tender kiss on the cheek and watched as she smiled in her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning this chapter contains a threesome, if the idea of two girls together is uncomfortable don't read**

Isabella rolled over and tried to open her eyes, but they were stuck shut with mascara. Swinging her feet over the side of the bed she stood up, she wavered slightly but was able to regain her balance enough to make it to the bathroom and wash her face. Glancing at herself in the mirror she cringed, she looked terrible. Grabbing a few ibuprofen out of her toiletry bag she downed them with a glass of water. After brushing her teeth she shuffled back to bed and climbed back in, according to the bedside clock it was 6 am. She laid there for a few minutes before realizing that she wasn't going to fall back asleep. Sighing she got up quietly and walked into the living room to sit on the window seat and watch San Diego wake up. There were already people milling around the street below, she watched as business suited men and women walked into their offices, bought their donuts and read their newspapers. She'd been sitting on the windowsill almost an hour when she heard Sig stir in his room. Getting up she made some coffee, when it was brewed she crushed his pill into the bottom of the cup and poured the hot liquid over it making sure the medicine was completely dissolved. Taking a deep breath she walked into Sig's room.

Sig was still half asleep when the aroma of coffee made him open his eyes. Standing before him was Isabella still looking disheveled but holding a cup of coffee. He smiled sleepily at her and moved over so she could sit down. Sitting up in bed he took the coffee from her hands and took a deep sip.

"How are you feeling this morning Isabella?" asked Sig his voice husky.

"I'm alright. How's the coffee?" she asked.

"It's good, how did you know I needed some?" said Sig with a smile.

"A nanny always knows" said Isabella.

"I suppose Edgar's not up yet" said Sig conversationally.

"Nope, still fast asleep." confirmed Isabella.

"Why are you up so early, I expected you to be sleeping off a terrible hangover." said Sig.

"I woke up, took some medicine, brushed my teeth then couldn't fall back to sleep" explained Isabella.

"But you still look tired" said Sig.

"Thanks" said Isabella sardonically.

"Not that you don't look pretty, you just look pretty and tired" said Sig.

"I think you should stop before you end up choking on your ankles" said Isabella.

"You should lay down and rest it's going to be a long day" said Sig moving over more so Isabella could lay down on his bed. Isabella hesitated, she was tired but sleeping next to Sig seemed a little weird. She laid down telling herself she needed to make sure he finished all the coffee. The thready feeling of sleep was slowly overtaking her. She heard Sig set down his mug on the side table. Surrendering herself to the pull of sleep she was soothed by the feeling of Sig running his fingers through her hair.

Edgar woke up and rolled over to find the bed empty. He cracked an eye open and scanned the room for Isabella. Standing up he went in search of her, first checking the bathroom, then living room, then finally entering Sig's suite to look for her there. The picture before him was both sweet and enraging. Isabella was fast asleep in Sig's bed her hair fanned out on the pillow. Sig looked up removing his hand from Isabella's hair and smiled sheepishly.

"Morning" said Edgar.

"Morning" replied Sig.

"How did she end up in here?" asked Edgar.

"She brought me in some coffee and then fell asleep" explained Sig. Edgar looked down at the empty coffee cup and realized that Isabella had probably used the coffee to give Sig his medicine. Edgar looked down at Isabella's sleeping form, her face was completely relaxed in sleep and she looked ridiculously young. Sig watched as Edgar leaned down and swept a piece of hair off her forehead. The hair stubbornly fell back down a moment later. Edgar reached down to move the piece again.

"Don't bother, it will just keep falling" said Sig. Edgar's hand stopped its progress and he looked into his brother's eyes. They shared a look and then both nodded. Sig slid out of bed to get dressed, grabbing clothes he headed into the bathroom. Edgar bent down and placed a tender kiss on Isabella's forehead.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" he whispered. Isabella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Good morning sweet prince" she said quietly. Edgar smiled then pulled her up out of bed.

"It's time to get dressed, the Discovery crew will be calling us soon" he said dragging her out of Sig's suite.

A few hours later Isabella was seated at a table watching the guys get slathered with make up inside a San Diego bar. The set decorators were fixing up the table which was the focal point of the After the Catch show. Phil was finished with make up first and walked over and took the seat next to her.

"How's the hand slugger?" he asked. Isabella looked down at her hand noticing it was slightly swollen.

"It's ok I guess. I've never actually hit anyone before." she said with a shrug.

"Really, well you're a natural then" said Phil patting her hand. "We couldn't stop talking about it on the ride back from the bar. I think Andy and Jon wished they had a video of it, they may go back and ask the bar for a copy of the surveillance tape" said Phil.

"Great. I'm sure it will end up all over youtube" said Isabella dropping her head to the table with a loud thunk.

"Bella, don't do that, you are going to give yourself a headache" said Phil lifting her up. He let her head go and she dropped it back down to the table, this time his hand made it in between her head and the table. Moving her head to his shoulder he slipped his arm around her shoulder to keep her from dropping her head again. Isabella sighed and leaned onto Phil's soft comfy shoulder closing her eyes and reveling in the comfort.

"Hi Bella" said Jake right next to her ear.

"Jesus Jake, can't you give the girl a break" said Phil.

"Hi Jake" said Isabella opening her eyes but not sitting up. "Your make up looks really nice."

"Thanks, I'm ready for my close up." said Jake striking a pose. Isabella smiled and sat up. Phil couldn't help but feel bereft for the loss.

"Alright guys we need you to your places and we have the customary shot if all of you want to join us" announced the director. Phil stood up pulling Isabella to her feet and walking her over to where everyone was assembled. She stood in between Phil and Sig and watched as a tray of shots was set down on the table. Everyone picked one up and Sig pressed one into Isabella's hand with a smile.

"To a great show" said the director. Everyone tossed back their shots and placed the glasses back on the table. Isabella took a deep breath and drank hers, grimacing at the taste of the vodka.

The captains were settled around the table and the filming had begun, Edgar sat at the table with Isabella, Monty, Jake and Josh. Isabella was texting on her phone trying to keep her nails from clicking. Jake kept leaning over her and pushing different keys. After the fifth time he did it she punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arm and was about to punch her back when Josh grabbed his arms and gave him a look that clearly said what the hell do you think you're doing. Jake pulled his arm out of Josh's grip, then pulled Isabella up and out the door. In the brilliance of day they both squinted.

"Why am I out here?" asked Isabella shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Because you punched me" said Jake.

"Are you going to hit me back?" asked Isabella.

"I'm still thinking about it. Who are you texting?" he asked.

"My friend Sam, we're going to meet tonight." said Isabella.

"Ooooh, an old flame" said Jake teasingly.

"Sorority sister" said Isabella rolling her eyes.

"Sorority sister?! You were not in a sorority. I so don't believe you" said Jake.

"Whatever, I don't have to prove anything to you." said Isabella.

"What are you and Sam doing tonight?" asked Jake.

"We haven't decided yet, but she wants to meet all of you, she's a big fan of the show." said Isabella. Jake pulled out his pack of cigarettes and offered one to Isabella. She took one and smiled when Jake lit it for her. She had just taken her first puff when Edgar appeared.

"Smoking. Isabella I'm very disappointed in you" said Edgar lighting up his own smoke. Isabella shrugged then turned back to her phone.

"How's it going in there?" asked Jake.

"The same shit, although they did have some cool footage of the storm" said Edgar.

"What time do you think this will be done today?" asked Isabella not looking up from her phone.

"Isabella, it's customary to look at people when you ask them a question" said Edgar. Isabella raised her head and batted her eyelashes before repeating the question.

"It's hard to say, it depends on how many takes they do and how many promos they do afterwards" explained Edgar.

"Do you think it would be ok if Sam came here later if you're still shooting?" asked Isabella.

"I'm sure it will be fine if it's just her" said Edgar.

"I can't believe your fucking nanny is a sorority girl" said Jake. Edgar gave Jake a fist bump before walking back inside. Isabella and Jake followed him and retook their seats at the table. The taping went on for hours and Isabella found that she was quickly running out of things to keep herself entertained. She and Monty had spent the majority of the afternoon having a thumb wrestling tournament but now all the guys were being filmed and Isabella was left by herself. She was saved by her boredom when Sam sent her a message that she was outside. Isabella brought her in and the girls sat quietly together watching the taping.

Edgar watched Isabella and Sam between takes wondering if they weren't more than just friends. Edgar watched as Sam kissed Isabella on the cheek and whispered in her ear. Perhaps Isabella was a naughty little sorority girl after all. He hoped the taping would end soon so he could find out. Sam and Isabella whispered to each other through the rest of the taping, quietly holding hands under the table. When the director finally yelled "that's a wrap" everyone was ready to call it a day. Sam was introduced and everyone expressed their surprise about Isabella being a sorority girl. The group went to dinner at the Strip Club a steak place where everyone grills their own steak. At the restaurant the group was shown to a private room and the party really started. Sam and Isabella sipped on dirty martinis and let Jake grill their steaks because he claimed it was his specialty. Sam and Isabella shared a chair and by the end of the dinner it was no secret that these girls were more than just friends.

"So Sam how did you and Isabella meet?" asked Jonathon.

"We were in the same rush group" said Sam. "It was love at first sight." Isabella smiled and gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek. Every guy at the table smiled like Christmas had come early. Edgar slid into the seat next to Isabella looking like he was going to explode if he didn't ask a question.

"Go ahead and ask Edgar" said Isabella.

"What's the deal with you and Sam? You seem really close" said Edgar.

"We are close, best friends. Every time I get time off we go on vacation together" explained Isabella. Edgar's eyes narrowed, best friends didn't seem to cover their closeness but he decided to let it go, for now. Sam anxiously asked Isabella where they were heading to next so she could tell her friends. Isabella decided to ask the party boys where they were headed.

"Jake, Josh where is the party heading next?" asked Isabella draping her arms around the guys shoulders.

"How about Altitude" suggested Sam.

"Is it close?" asked Josh.

"Within walking distance" said Sam.

"Lets go" said Jake linking his arm with Sam. On the walk over Sam was texting furiously sending out the alert to her friends that the guys were heading to the bar. By the time the group arrived there presence had already been expected. They were escorted by hotel security up to the bar and given a plush VIP table.

A few bottles of champagne and Crown Royal were set on the table and everyone grabbed their drink of choice. Isabella nursed a glass of champagne while watching Sam interact with Jake and Josh.

"So are you going to be punching anyone tonight? I'm only asking because I want a front row seat" said Keith jokingly. Isabella rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the arm.

"No, I don't think I'll be doing that tonight" said Isabella. "Are you ready to meet a bunch of adoring fans?"

"Why?" said Keith.

"Because Sam and her friends love the show, she told them all of you were here" said Isabella with a smile.

"If they are all like you and Sam then I can't wait to meet them" said Keith. The first wave of fans started arriving about thirty minutes later. Sam met them outside of the VIP area then brought them in and introduced them to everyone. The group of fans were mostly women with a few boyfriends and husbands thrown in. Isabella didn't know any of the people so she hung back quietly watching the guys sign autographs and take pictures. Phil came over to sit next to her when the last of the fans quietly departed.

"You didn't want to sign any autographs?" asked Phil.

"Nope, I appreciate my anonymity" said Isabella fixing Phil a drink.

"Thanks" said Phil gratefully accepting the drink. Isabella made up a few more drinks for the guys as they returned to the table.

"Edgar, you need to bring her on all the trips, she's a godsend" said Andy taking his drink from Isabella.

"Bella, Sam said she'd be back in a few, she's walking her friends downstairs" said Jake.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know" said Isabella. Casually sitting down on the couch Isabella slipped off her shoes and pulled her legs under her. Leaning against Phil she watched the others in the group mingle with another group of fans. Sam came over to tell Phil his presence was being requested, once Phil got up she slipped into his spot.

"So Ella, what's the story with you and Edgar?" asked Sam.

"He's my boss" said Isabella.

"I think he's something more" said Sam putting her arm around Isabella and running her fingers up and down her arm. "We've been friends forever, you can tell me." Isabella leaned farther into Sam's embrace and didn't say a word. She had a feeling she knew what Sam wanted and she didn't know if she'd be willing to go through with it.

At a few minutes past midnight the group left the bar to head back to the hotel. They were only a few blocks away and the group decided to walk. It seemed they stopped every few feet to greet a fan or sign an autograph. Sam and Isabella hung back talking quietly to each other.

"Edgar, are you going to need to stay in my room to give your little nanny a little private time with her special friend" said Sig with a smirk.

"Whatever Isabella does she can do it in front of me" said Edgar with a leer. Sig just laughed and clapped Edgar on the shoulder. Back at the hotel the groups split up, Keith and Monty went back to their suite with Jonathon and Andy to play a little more poker. While the Harris's, Hansen's and the girls went back to Sig and Edgar's suites. Once inside they all plopped down on any available piece of furniture, Isabella taking her favorite spot on the window seat while Sam sat on Jake's lap on the couch. Everyone was interested to hear about Isabella's time in college and soon Sam was spinning tales of their youthful debauchery. The guys listened intently to each and every story Sam told. Isabella alternated between blushing and scowling. At two Phil stood up and announced it was time for him to hit the rack. "Come on boys, you can play with the girls tomorrow" he said. Jake and Josh reluctantly rose and followed their dad back towards their room. Sig also announced he was turning in and walked into his bedroom closing the door. Edgar was left alone with Isabella and Sam wondering what was next.

Isabella and Sam seemed to be having an entire conversation with their eyes which culminated with Isabella getting up and walking to the bathroom. Once she left the room Sam walked over and sat down next to Edgar.

"Thanks for letting all my friends meet you guys" she said with a smile.

"We love meeting our fans" said Edgar. "I think Isabella might be mad at you."

"Maybe just a little bit, we've been friends for a long time and I'm sure she will forgive me eventually" said Sam.

"Forgive you for what?" asked Edgar.

"This" said Sam climbing into Edgar's lap and kissing him. It took a moment for Edgar to pull back from the kiss. Sam was looking at him expectantly and not seeing the reaction she wanted rolled her hips a little. "Don't say no, she wants it too" said Sam as she got up and walked into the bedroom. Isabella was sitting on the bed hugging her knees to her chest. She saw Sam walk in and looked past her to see if Edgar was coming too. When he didn't immediately appear she sighed in relief. Sam walked over to the bed and laid down before pulling Isabella down next to her. Their kiss was tender and soft, just like they always were. Isabella could feel Sam sliding her hand up her shirt to pluck at her nipples. Isabella tangled her fingers in Sam's hair pulling her mouth harder against hers. Sam registered the shift in Isabella and moved her hands under her skirt. Slipping a hand into her panties Sam stroked Isabella's clit before plunging two fingers into her. When Isabella was on the edge of orgasm Sam pulled her hand away quickly stripping out of her clothes before disrobing Isabella. Moving back against each other there was a flurry of suckling, touching and kissing.

Edgar watched from the doorway careful to stay out of Isabella's sightline. He was torn about what to do, he found the whole scene incredibly hot and he was getting harder by the minute. Edgar's cock made the decision for him when he saw Isabella on her knees with her face buried in Sam's pussy. Tearing off his clothes he was on Isabella in a matter of seconds, sliding in to the hilt. Isabella moaned into Sam's pussy causing her to grab Isabella's head tugging at her head. Sliding two fingers into Sam she moved them in and out in time with Edgar's thrusts, a few minutes later she could feel Sam pulsing around her fingers. Edgar slapped Isabella's ass hard which was enough to send her over the edge carrying Edgar with her. Edgar collapsed pulling Isabella with him onto the bed, he felt as if he'd just run a marathon. Isabella turned onto her back and just stared up at the ceiling reviewing the events of the evening in her mind. It was certainly a pleasurable experience, but she felt guilty about the whole thing. When Sam swung her arm over Isabella's chest it took all her strength not to cringe. Once Edgar and Sam were asleep Isabella slipped out of the bed and left the bedroom. Slipping on a nightgown she sat down on the window seat and stared out the window. That was where Sig found her a few hours later.

Sig walked into Edgar's suite wondering what had transpired. He spotted Isabella on the window ledge her nightgown pulled over her legs as she stared blankly out the window. The sun was up and he thought she was probably burning out her retinas.

"Come on honey" said Sig putting his arm around her, pulling her into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder, whispering "I feel terrible" into Sig's ear.

"What happened?" asked Sig.

"We all slept together" said Isabella her head still buried in Sig's shoulder.

"Wow" was all Sig could think to say. He knew Edgar loved Louise, he was surprised that he'd let the situation get so far out of hand. But then again he was a man and having the chance to have a threesome with two beautiful women was hard to turn down. Edgar appeared in the doorway of the bedroom and saw Isabella curled up in Sig's arms. He'd been surprised and a little alarmed to wake up without Isabella as a buffer between him and Sam.

"Isabella, are you ok?" asked Edgar sitting down on the window seat.

"Not really" said Isabella turning her head to face Edgar.

"What's wrong?" asked Edgar.

"You're kidding right" said Isabella incredulously.

"Isabella nothing happened between Sam and me" said Edgar soothingly.

"So, it's still wrong" said Isabella quietly. Sig listened to the conversation shifting Isabella in his lap, as his hand slipped down to move her he realized that she wasn't wearing underwear. Sig used all his mental strength to will himself not to get an erection. His iron will was no match for the appearance of a very naked Sam in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Why is everyone up so early?" she asked. "And dressed."

"Ella, what's wrong?" asked Sam walking over to where Isabella was sitting on Sig's lap. "Oh Ella, I'm sorry, I know I kind of bullied you into it and didn't tell you that I invited Edgar but it was wonderful."

"Shut up Sam" said Isabella turning her head back to Sig's shoulder.

"You'll get over it Ella, you always have before" said Sam walking back to the bedroom. She remerged a few minutes later dressed. "I'll call you later Ella. Thanks for a wonderful night Edgar." Edgar cringed at her choice of words and let out the breath he was holding when she closed the door.

"Come on Isabella, lets take a shower" said Edgar pulling her out of Sig's arms. He and Sig shared a look before Edgar closed the bedroom door.

In the bathroom Edgar started the water before pulling Isabella's nightgown over her head. Next he pulled off his pajama pants and stepped into the shower stall with Isabella. He soaped her gently washing the remnants of last nights activities off of her skin. Then he washed her hair gently running his fingers through to detangle it. Finally he washed himself before turning off the water. Wrapping Isabella in a towel he dried her hair with another before wrapping it around his waist. Walking back into the bedroom Isabella selected some clothes and put them on. Edgar also dressed before sitting down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Isabella, things got a little crazy last night" said Edgar.

"I'm sorry that I let it get out of hand. I should have told her no and made her leave. Her whole reason for wanting to meet you was so she could sleep with you." said Isabella.

"Isabella, I'm a grown man and I can take responsibility for my own mistakes" said Edgar. Isabella gave him a watery smile before standing up and walking into the adjoining suite. He heard her making coffee and then take it into Sig. Edgar sighed, even after the night they'd had she still took care of her promise to take care of Sig.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please remember that this fic is rated M, please consider yourself warned.

Isabella quickly crushed the pill into the bottom of Sig's coffee cup then filled the cup giving it a quick stir before heading into his suite. Pushing the door open she saw that Sig wasn't out of the shower yet, she debated just leaving the coffee but she needed to make sure that he actually consumed the medicine. Setting the cup on the table she went back to make her own cup of coffee. Walking back into the room she saw that Sig had finished his shower and was standing at the window drinking his cup of coffee in just a towel.

"Good Morning Sig" said Isabella trying to keep the blush from her face.

"Feeling better?" asked Sig.

"It's too early to say" said Isabella sadly. Sig walked over and gave Isabella a one armed hug. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, it was so different from Edgar's.

"I'd better get dressed" said Sig handing Isabella the empty cup.

"I'll see you in a few minutes" said Isabella walking back into the other room.

Edgar was on the phone in the bedroom talking to Louise. Isabella could tell it was big news because Edgar had a shocked look on his face. Turning around Isabella picked up her cell. She'd received a few texts from Sam which she promptly ignored. The next was from Alex, it said that his grandpa had died. Isabella slumped into the nearest chair, Louise was probably a wreck. Knowing that Edgar would want to leave as soon as possible she pulled up flights out of San Diego. It didn't look like he'd be able to get out tonight unless he took a hop up to LA. Scribbling down the flight information she waited for Edgar to get off the phone. The events of last night suddenly drifted out of Isabella's mind, her only focus was getting Edgar to Norway to be with Louise.

"Edgar, I'm so sorry" said Isabella as soon as he appeared in the room. Edgar nodded and walked over to give Isabella a hug.

"I need to leave as soon as possible" said Edgar his voice horse.

"I have the list of flights. You should tell Sig." said Isabella. The rest of the morning was spent trying to arrange the Hansen clan's trip to Norway. Sig, Isabella and Edgar boarded a plane back to Seattle a few hours later. Arriving back at home Edgar packed a bag, grabbed his passport and headed back to the airport. Sig and June flew out with him on the red eye flight and Norman was heading out the next day, Isabella drove them all to the airport.

Walking back into the empty house she sighed and closed the door. The house felt big and scary to her for some reason and before she knew it every light in the place was on. Walking through the house she pulled the sheets off the spare bedroom's bed and put them in the washer. Next she headed upstairs where she stripped her bed and the bed in the master suite. Isabella spent the rest of the evening doing laundry and remaking the beds. She just had some leftovers for dinner and caught up on her tivo'd shows before going to bed. She slept fitfully until 2 am when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Isabella, it's Edgar. I just wanted to let you know we got here safe and the kids are fine."

"I'm glad everyone's there, I'm sure Louise is relieved" said Isabella.

"She's been handling everything for her mom, so I'm glad June is here to help her out a little" said Edgar. "Hey, the kids want to say hi." Isabella said hello to all the kids and was able to give Louise her condolences before hanging up. The phone call calmed her mind and she was able to go back to sleep without a problem. The next morning she slept in, not getting up until after 10. Walking downstairs she decided to stay in her pajamas and surf the web for the rest of the day. The doorbell rang unexpectedly at 3 in the afternoon. Isabella stiffly walked to the door and opened it, standing before her was Jake Anderson.

"Hi, Isabella" he said with a smile.

"Hi Jake, come in" she said moving aside. "Edgar's not here."

"I know, he called me and asked me to check on you" said Jake.

"Ok" said Isabella with a soft smile.

"Nice outfit" said Jake from behind Isabella.

"Well, I didn't expect company so I didn't really bother to get dressed" said Isabella.

"I've never seen pajamas as sexy until now" said Jake with a smirk.

"I'm glad I've changed your opinion" said Isabella teasingly.

"What have you been doing all day?" asked Jake sitting down.

"Nothing, just brushed my teeth and surfed the internet" said Isabella.

"Have you eaten anything today?" asked Jake.

"Yes, just leftover fruit. Why are you hungry?" asked Isabella.

"Not right now, but maybe we could go out to dinner or something. Although I understand if you just want to stay in your pajamas all day" said Jake.

"We should have a slumber party" said Isabella suddenly.

"A what?" asked Jake.

"A slumber party. Go home and get your pajamas and then come back, we can watch movies and eat junk food, it will be fun." said Isabella bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I can't say that I've ever been to a slumber party" said Jake uncertainly.

"You never went to a slumber party when you were younger?" asked Isabella.

"Not that I remember" said Jake.

"Well then it's settled. You've missed out on a key part of growing up and tonight that will be remedied" said Isabella. "You need some pajamas, a toothbrush, and a change of clothes for tomorrow."

"Roger. I'll be back in a bit. Do you need anything else?" asked Jake still sounding unsure.

"Nope, I think I have everything we'll need" said Isabella already pulling food out of the pantry. She stopped suddenly and turned around. "You will come back, right?"

"Yes, I'll be back as soon as I get my stuff" said Jake his eyes softening.

"I'll see you later then" said Isabella resuming her raid of the pantry.

"Later" said Jake walking out of the kitchen.

A few hours Jake rang the doorbell at Edgar's house, he wasn't sure what to expect from this slumber party. But if it included making Isabella smile and seeing her in pajamas then he would probably enjoy it. Isabella opened the door wearing a different set of pajamas and smiling like a lunatic.

"Hi, you're back" she said enthusiastically. "Come in."

"You changed" remarked Jake.

"You're right I did" said Isabella pulling Jake into the kitchen. As soon as he entered the smell of something delicious assaulted his nose.

"Something smells great, what did you make?" asked Jake.

"Pizza" said Isabella. "It's a slumber party staple."

"I brought the perfect accompaniment for pizza" said Jake pulling out a 6 pack of beer.

"Yummy" said Isabella. "The pizza will be ready in a few more minutes, what movie do you want to watch?"

"It's your slumber party, you tell me" said Jake.

"Well I've never had a slumber party with a boy before and I usually pick some sort of tear jerker chick flick or a scary horror movie" explained Isabella.

"Clearly, I would prefer the horror movie. Or we could pick a movie that we could play a drinking game to" suggested Jake.

"How about Clue? It's my favorite movie and I'm sure we could find a drinking game on the internet for it" said Isabella.

"I don't know if I've even seen that movie." confessed Jake.

"Well it's going to be a night of firsts for you" said Isabella walking into the den. She quickly found the movie and put it in the DVD player before walking back into the kitchen just as the timer rang. Jake and Isabella ate the pizza and had some beer. The conversation centered around what Jake was going to do over the summer, salmon tendering, and what Isabella usually did at slumber parties.

"So practicing kissing was a big slumber party activity?" asked Jake.

"Yep, but probably just at girls slumber parties, I can't really see guys practicing kissing on other guys" said Isabella thoughtfully.

"You are probably right" said Jake shaking his head.

"Grab my laptop and find a drinking game for Clue" said Isabella clearing the dishes. Jake opened the laptop and quickly found a suitable drinking game. Isabella wrote down the 4 times to drink on a piece of paper and then closed the computer.

Jake had just reappeared in the den after changing into his pajamas. They weren't anything special but he still felt ridiculous wearing them in front of Isabella. Sitting down he grabbed the drink that Isabella handed him, sniffing it before he took a tentative drink.

"Captain and Coke good choice" said Jake.

"Thanks, it's one of my favorites" said Isabella clinking her glass to his. "Ready to watch the movie?"

"Yes. Go over the drinking game again" said Jake.

"Ok, you have to take a drink whenever an accusation is made, someone stares at the maids boobs, dies or we hear thunder" said Isabella. "If you forget the list is right here."

"I'm ready" said Jake. The movies started and before long Isabella and Jake were pleasantly buzzed.

"Who knew this movie had so much thunder" said Isabella sloshing more rum into her glass.

"No kidding, and everyone keeps looking at Yvette's boobs, not that I blame them" said Jake holding his glass out for a refill. The movie ended and Isabella made a few attempts to stand before she was successful. Jake helped carry the glasses and popcorn bowls to the kitchen. Isabella pulled out ice cream from the freezer and handed Jake a spoon before plunging her own spoon into the container. Jake watched as Isabella spooned the ice cream into her mouth, her tongue darting out periodically to catch a stray drip. Jake finally dipped his spoon into the container helping himself to some ice cream, Isabella smiled and wiped a drip off his chin with her finger. Jake felt a frisson of energy when Isabella touched him, shaking off the feeling he asked her a question. "What's next?"

"Lets toilet paper someone's house" said Isabella.

"I don't think we are in any shape to be doing that sort of activity" said Jake.

"Come on, Matt only lives a few blocks away, we could walk to his house" said Isabella.

"Do you know his address?" asked Jake warily.

"No, but maybe it has his name on the outside" said Isabella.

"Lets think of something else." said Jake. Isabella scrunched up her face trying to think of something else to do.

"I could do your hair" said Isabella.

"Do what to it?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, brush it, dye it, style it, anything really" said Isabella.

"How about brush it, and then I'll brush yours" said Jake.

"Ok, lets go upstairs" said Isabella.

Jake followed Isabella up the stairs, he'd never been on the second floor of Edgar's house and looked around the hallway curiously. Turning into Isabella's room he followed her into the bathroom. She sat him down on the chair in front of the mirror and started to run a brush though his shaggy hair. This was really the first time anyone had ever brushed his hair for him and was not giving him a haircut. Isabella traced her fingers over the hair after she ran the brush through the strands, lightly touching Jake's neck and ears. Jake wondered if Isabella realized how much she was turning him on. "Time to switch" said Jake. Isabella took her place in the chair and pulled her hair out of the knot it was in. Jake lightly pulled the brush through her hair trying to get any tangles out. Isabella sat very still expecting him to pull her hair. Once all the tangles were removed Jake brushed in earnest, floating his fingers around Isabella's skin just as she had done to him. He found that when he touched her ears her eyes would flutter closed. Jake continued to brush her hair making it a point to touch her ears as much as possible without seeming to do it intentionally. Isabella smiled at Jake in the mirror wondering if he was tired of brushing her hair, she didn't think it would be a very enjoyable thing for him to do.

"Are you tired yet?" she asked.

"I'm not tired, but if you want to go to bed that's ok" said Jake.

"No, I meant tired of brushing my hair" said Isabella.

"Well, what are we going to do next?" asked Jake placing the brush on the counter before gathering Isabella's hair to the nape of her neck taking special care to brush against her ears. Her eyes fluttered closed and Jake smiled.

"We could still go toilet paper Matt's house" suggested Isabella as she stood up.

"You still don't know his address" said Jake.

"We could crank call him" said Isabella.

"He'd know it was us, he probably has caller ID" said Jake.

"We could practice kissing" said Isabella.

"We could" said Jake sitting down on her bed. Isabella sat down next to him before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Jake turned and kissed her on the cheek. Turning to face each other both of them leaned in and tapped their lips together lightly before pulling back. They both looked at each other for a minute before leaning in and kissing, this time not like children but as adults. Opening their mouths their tongues flitted back and forth against each other. Jake's hands came up to thread through Isabella's hair pulling her closer to him. Isabella responded running her nails through Jake's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Jake dropped his hands pulling Isabella down onto the bed, they were both horizontal when they broke the kiss.

"Wow, that was a great kiss" said Isabella.

"I think I could do better, maybe with more practice" said Jake.

"Practice does make perfect" said Isabella with a smile. Their lips met and this time the kiss was raw and full of hunger. Jake moved his hands up and down Isabella's back until he finally slipped under her shirt to caress her bare back before moving around to the front to stroke the skin on her stomach. Isabella slid her hand under Jake's shirt mapping the contours of his chest. Before long both shirts were off and thrown haphazardly to the floor. Jake took his time touching and tasting Isabella's exposed chest, he felt like he couldn't get enough of her. Isabella flipped Jake on his back and started nipping at his neck before moving down his body. She licked his flat nipples before scraping her teeth over them, making Jake hiss. Jake flipped Isabella onto her back giving her nipples the same treatment she'd given his. He then moved down farther pulling down her pajama pants and underwear. Settling himself between her legs he began to lick and suck at her clit making Isabella writhe on the bed. Isabella climaxed a few minutes later shouting Jake's name. Jake stood up and slipped off his pants before climbing over Isabella.

"Wait, we need protection" said Isabella suddenly. Jake sat back on his heels looking at her expectantly. Isabella bit her lip then smiled and got out of bed.

"Be right back" she chirped. Jake was curious as to where she was heading so he followed her out into the hallway. He saw her walking into the bedroom down the hall, hearing some muttered curses he decided to see if she needed help.

"Need a hand" said Jake walking into what he assumed was Alex's room.

"Yes, if you were a teenage boy where would you hide your condoms?" asked Isabella. Jake took a moment to admire her ass wiggling in the air while she checked under the bed before walking to Alex's desk and pulling out the center drawer and reaching all the way into the back. His hands brushed against what he was looking for and he held up a long strip of condoms.

"Found them" he announced.

"In the desk? How'd you know?" asked Isabella standing back up.

"I was a teenage boy once" said Jake. Isabella grabbed his hand and led her back to her room. Laying back on the bed she spread her legs invitingly. Jake knelt on the bed and pulled out one of the condoms before tossing the rest on Isabella's nightstand. Once everything was wrapped up and ready to go Jake leaned over and kissed Isabella. Spreading her legs further Jake pressed himself into her, causing both of them to moan.

They quickly fell into a rhythm and the room was filled with the sounds of sex. Jake was close, but didn't want to cum without making sure Isabella did first. Reaching his hand down he rubbed her clit until she pulsed around him only then he let himself cum. Laying down next to each other they both cleaned up using the tissues from the bedside table. Jake tossed the dirty tissues into the wastebasket from the bed.

"Nice shot" said Isabella snuggling into Jake's arms.

"Thanks" said Jake tilting his head down to capture Isabella's lips. Reaching down she pulled the blanket over them and turned off the light. Jake smiled thinking to himself this was the best slumber party ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please continue to read and review, I love reading each and every one. Just a reminder this story is rated M for a reason, please consider yourself warned.

Isabella woke up slowly luxuriating in the warm arm that was wrapped around her waist. Rolling over she looked at Jake's sleeping visage, he looked happy and content. Last night had been wonderful and she wondered if it was too early to ask for a repeat performance. Glancing over at the clock she saw that it was just after 7 am, probably a little too early. Jake shifted in his sleep turning so he was on his back, taking this as a sign Isabella burrowed beneath the covers and took his cock into her mouth. Jake smiled but didn't open his eyes, if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up. He moved his hand down his stomach to see if this was really happening, when his hand encountered Isabella's hair he opened his eyes. Looking down he saw her smiling back at him with a smug look in her eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Isabella in her most innocent voice.

"Yes, but I suspect it's because you wanted something" said Jake sternly.

"Me?" said Isabella sitting back on her knees between Jake's spread legs. "Maybe." Leaning over Jake grabbed a condom off the nightstand and slipped it on, Isabella moved up his body and slowly lowered herself down onto him. Jake watched Isabella ride him, her head was tossed back and before long her hands had moved to play with her breasts twisting and pulling at her nipples. Not wanting to be a passive participant he moved his hand to stimulate her clit. He felt her rhythm break and quickly grabbed her hips lifting her up and driving into her until they both cried out. Isabella fell forward onto his chest panting for breath. She laid there for a few minutes before lifting her head and smiling at Jake. He moved some of her hair out of her face before pulling her up to kiss her.

"I think I want to take a bath" said Isabella. "Want to join me?" Getting up without waiting for a response she sashayed into the bathroom and soon the sound of running water made Jake have to pee.

After their bath the pair donned their pajamas and went downstairs for breakfast and cartoons. They both ate cereal while sitting on the floor of the den watching Scooby Doo. Jake doubted if this was what Edgar had in mind when he'd called to ask him to check on Isabella. He tried to feel guilty but every time he thought of them together it felt nothing but right.

"Jake, do you want me to paint your toenails?" asked Isabella holding his foot in her hand.

"No" said Jake. "But I'll paint yours if you want" replied Jake. Isabella agreed and Jake spent the better part of the next hour getting nail polish everywhere on her feet except the nails.

"That is a lot harder than I thought it would be" said Jake removing the last bit of polish from between Isabella's toes.

"I suppose it's best left to the professionals" said Isabella.

"Definitely" said Jake giving her foot a tender pat before getting up to throw away the huge pile of polish remover soaked cotton balls.

"While your up will you bring me my computer" said Isabella at Jake's retreating back.

"Roger" said Jake as he headed to the kitchen. He returned a minute later carrying the laptop, sitting down on the floor he passed it to Isabella. She immediately pulled up her email and started scanning through it, Jake lay next to her reading over her shoulder.

"How come you don't open any of the emails from Sam?" asked Jake.

"Because I'm mad at her and I'm not ready to listen to her" said Isabella. It took Jake a minute to catch the word her.

"Does she always send you this many emails or is this a recent occurrence?" asked Jake.

"She always sends me emails, but this is a few more than normal" said Isabella. Opening an email from Alex she saw that the funeral services were going to take place on Wednesday and the kids and Edgar would be back in time for school Monday. Isabella sent back an email saying she hoped he'd started his homework.

"Aren't you going to tell him thanks for the condoms?" asked Jake jokingly.

"No. I'll just replace them before he gets home" said Isabella smacking Jake playfully in the arm. He grasped her wrist twisting her so she was laying underneath him.

"Hitting is not nice" said Jake reaching to pin both her wrists above her head securing them with one hand. His other hand ghosted over her sides making her squirm. "Are you ticklish?" he asked with a smirk. Isabella shook her head, it was a lie but she hoped he wouldn't tickle her.

"I think I'll see if your lying or not" said Jake his hand descending on her sides tickling her mercilessly. Isabella was flopping around on the floor like a fish out of water trying desperately to get away from Jake's tickling. He squeezed his thighs around her waist to keep her still before putting his whole weight on her stomach. Isabella stopped struggling to move and focused on trying to breath. Jake eased up a little on the tickling when she started to turn red.

"Isabella, I'm going to let you go now, but I want you to behave" said Jake releasing her hands. She immediately flipped him over moving his hands to his sides she knelt on them. Jake tried very hard not to smile at her angry face, she looked so cute with her hair messed up and her mouth turned down in a frown.

"You are going to pay for that Jake Anderson" said Isabella. Her hands moved to his sides and began tickling him softly. Jake didn't even move. Isabella tried harder but still got no reaction. She sat back resting her butt on his groin and glared at him.

"I can't believe your not ticklish" she said with a pout.

"I am but it's all mind over matter" explained Jake with a smile. Isabella's eyes clouded over but before she could decide what to do to him the phone rang.

"Consider yourself saved by the bell" said Isabella standing up and answering the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Bella? It's Jake Harris" said the voice on the phone.

"Hi Jake. Um how's it going?" said a clearly confused Isabella.

"Good, listen I was wondering if you had Sam's number. We met up again in San Diego after you left and um yeah, I wanted to call and invite her up to visit but I can't find her number." said Jake sheepishly.

"Did she give it to you?" asked Isabella.

"Yes. But I didn't put it in my phone, she wrote it on the hotel stationary and I stuck it in a pocket somewhere. Call her and ask her if you want." said Jake.

"No thanks, I'll just give you the number" said Isabella walking into the kitchen to find her phone.

"Yeah, she said that you were mad at her." said Jake conversationally.

"Did she tell you why?" asked Isabella almost afraid to know the answer.

"Not in detail, she said that she was a bad friend and didn't know if you'd ever forgive her" said Jake. "She seemed really sorry about it, if that's any consolation."

"She can stuff her sorrys in a sack" said Isabella. "Are you ready for her phone number?"

"Can you just text it to me? That way I'll have it in my phone even if I loose the piece of paper" said Jake.

"Sure, what's your number?" asked Isabella. In less than a minute Isabella had texted him Sam's cell number. She wondered if Sam wanted him to have it but brushed off the feeling, she didn't care one way or the other.

"Got it. I had to call a lot of people to get this number" said Jake.

"Wait, who did you have to call?" asked Isabella.

"Well, I had to call my dad to get Sig's cell number, who gave me Edgar's cell, who was very grumpy but eventually gave me the house number" explained Jake.

"Wow, that's a lot of Hansen's to talk to in one day, especially since they are in Norway right now" said Isabella.

"Oh shit really? This number just got a little bit more valuable" said Jake. "Thanks again Bella, I owe you dinner."

"I'll think of a really expensive place to go" said Isabella teasingly.

"I'm looking forward to it" said Jake. Isabella hung up the phone and walked back into the den. Jake was playing on her laptop.

"What did Jake Harris want?" asked Jake.

"Sam's number, it sounds like they hooked up in San Diego after I left. He had to call Sig and Edgar to get the house number" said Isabella with a smile.

"No way, I wouldn't have even dared to call them if the house was on fire. What time is it in Norway?" asked Jake.

"It's just after 6 pm, so really it's not too bad. Hopefully he called them just before he called me and not last night" said Isabella.

"I'm sure you'll hear all about it when he gets back" said Jake.

"Probably, I can't wait to hear his side of the conversation. Jake said he was pretty grumpy" said Isabella.

"Pretty grumpy, in boat speak that means he was cursing up a storm" said Jake with a smile. Isabella just laughed. "Are you ready to change out of your pajamas and leave the house?"

"I guess so, where do you want to go?" asked Isabella.

"It's a surprise" said Jake.

"Ok, let me get changed" said Isabella.

Jake and Isabella walked around Pike Place Market for most of the afternoon casually brushing against each other and finally holding hands. Jake steered her towards his favorite place inside the market, Lowell's.

"Are you ready for something to eat?" asked Jake.

"Yes" said Isabella with a smile. Dinner was amazing, Jake and Isabella shared everything with each other and even fed each other dessert. Leaving the restaurant they walked through the streets window shopping until it was late and Isabella was starting to get cold. Jake drove her back to Edgar's house and walked her to the door. Opening the door Isabella turned back to Jake and grabbed his hand, he spent the night there and a few other nights during the rest of the week. The week passed quickly with Isabella and Jake spending most of their time together, getting to know each other better.

Saturday afternoon found Isabella picking up Edgar and the kids from the airport. Jake offered to go but Isabella wasn't sure if he would fit in the car along with all the suitcases. Arriving back at the house everyone got out of the car and went their separate ways, all the kids went to start their homework while Edgar went upstairs to shower and rest. From the looks of it everyone had an emotional exhausting week. Isabella was cooking dinner in the kitchen when Edgar reappeared.

"I don't know if the kids are going to be awake for dinner" he said slumping into a chair.

"That's ok, it'll be easy to reheat when they do get up" said Isabella turning back to the stove.

"Did you miss me?" asked Edgar.

"A little" said Isabella with a smile. "But Jake kept me company."

"Did he?" said Edgar suspiciously. "How so?"

"We had a slumber party one night and he made sure I got out of the house and that I wasn't bored" said Isabella.

"I ask Junior to check up on you and he starts dating you" said Edgar shaking his head. "I can't wait to hear what he has to say about all this."

"You can ask him tonight, I invited him over for dinner" said Isabella. Edgar just rubbed his hands evilly. Isabella shook her head and went back to making dinner. None of the kids were actually awake when Jake arrived however the noise of Edgar's inquisition woke all of them and they filed downstairs to see who was making daddy yell. Jake finally returned to the kitchen looking slightly worse for wear followed by all three of the kids.

"Is everyone ready for something to eat?" asked Isabella. Receiving only nods she dished up the plates and placed them on the island. The kids ate in silence mechanically chewing their food before asking to be excused from the table and returning to bed. Isabella followed them up and tucked in Daniel then Claire before telling Alex goodnight. Returning downstairs she found Edgar and Jake discussing salmon tendering season like best buddies. She shook her head, she would never understand guys, 20 minutes ago they were threatening bodily harm now they are back to being best friends. Serving herself some dinner she sat down at the table and started to eat.

"I just want to tell you that I give you and Jake my blessing" said Edgar patting her on the shoulder. Isabella gave Edgar a quizzical look before turning the same look to Jake. Jake just shrugged.

"Thank you for a blessing I didn't know I needed" said Isabella.

"I can't wait to tell Louise" said Edgar excitedly. "We talked a lot about you in Norway."

"I'll have to hear all about it once she gets back" said Isabella.

"She'll be back in a week or so, she's just clearing up the house and doing some paperwork for her mom" explained Edgar. "She's planning to bring her mom out with her" added Edgar.

"That's good, it's probably great for her mom to have a change of scenery" said Isabella. "I should probably get the extra bedroom ready."

"Isabella, do you think Edgar will be ok on his own tonight? I wanted to take you see my friends band play" said Jake with a smile.

"I should probably tuck him in first" said Isabella.

"Listen you two, you aren't winning any points with your snotty little comments and condescending attitude" said Edgar. Isabella and Jake both tried to look chastened but failed miserably.

"God you two are ridiculous, have a good time tonight" said Edgar. Isabella went upstairs to change leaving Jake and Edgar alone again.

"Jake, make sure you take good care of her" said Edgar.

"Roger, I won't keep her out too late" replied Jake.

"I don't mean just tonight" said Edgar leaving Jake to figure out his meaning. Jake nodded. Both Edgar and Jake were strangely quiet when Isabella walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. She announced she was ready to go, Jake got up and helped her into her coat. Edgar walked them to the door and watched as Jake's truck drove off down the driveway.

It was after two when Isabella arrived back home, Jake walked her to the door and gave her a very long goodnight kiss, telling her to call him when she got up. Isabella extracted her key and opened the door, throwing her purse on the entry table she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was barely able to stifle her scream as she came face to face with Edgar waiting in a dark kitchen.

"Oh my God, you scared the shit out of me" said Isabella.

"How was the band" asked Edgar.

"It was good, I mean they weren't the Beatles of anything, but it was entertaining" said Isabella. She opened the fridge and extracted the pitcher of water pouring herself a big glass before sitting down at the island in the dark.

"I'm glad you had fun" said Edgar.

"Why are you waiting up?" asked Isabella.

"Jake Harris called for you earlier" said Edgar.

"Did he wake you up?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, but he apologized profusely before asking me to give you a message" said Edgar.

"Oh really what's the message" said Isabella.

"Sam is in town and she really wants you to go out to dinner with her and the Harris's tomorrow" said Edgar.

"Oh" said Isabella.

"I take it you haven't talked to her since San Diego" said Edgar. Isabella nodded. "You should talk to her, she's been your best friend and more since college, it's a shame to completely abandon a friendship over one night."

"I know, but I'm still mad at her" said Isabella clenching her hand around the water glass until her knuckles turned white.

"Isabella, I know you're mad, but there is no way to go back in time and change it, you need to move past it" said Edgar sagely.

"I know your right, it's just hard to forgive her for manipulating me" said Isabella. Edgar walked around the island and put his hands on Isabella's shoulders.

"You can do it" said Edgar giving her a small peck on the cheek. "Lets go to bed it's late." Isabella rose and placed her glass in the sink before following Edgar up the stairs. They said goodnight at Isabella's door both going into their respective rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews and adds to story alert. This chapter contains cursing.

Isabella was awoken by a tiny body climbing into her bed, collecting Daniel's body to hers she sang to him until he fell back asleep. It was still dark in her room so she figured it was still very early. The kids were probably still jet lagged and it would take them a few days to get back on a good sleep schedule. She fell back asleep and woke up to the sound of Daniel using her bathroom. Hearing the sink being turned off she sat up and stretched, Daniel entered the room looking bright eyed and ready for the day.

"It's big breakfast day Bella" he announced.

"Your right, what should we make?" asked Isabella matching his excited tone.

"I want fruit" said Daniel.

"Sounds yummy, lets go down and see what kind of fruit we have" said Isabella. She grabbed her phone as she headed downstairs, at some point she was going to have to call Sam. In the kitchen she gave Daniel a banana and some blueberries to keep him occupied. Next she made some scones and popped them into the oven, the smells of freshly baking scones filled the kitchen. Edgar wandered down next and helped himself to a cup of coffee before snagging some blueberries from Daniel's bowl. Isabella pulled the scones out of the oven and set them on a cooling rack. She split one open for Daniel and spread some jam on it before handing it to him along with a glass of milk. He accepted it happily and was finished in a heartbeat. Isabella let him go into the den to watch some cartoons before he had to work on his homework. The other kids were no where to be seen so Isabella went upstairs to check on them. By the time she got back down Edgar had eaten two scones and was working on a third.

"These are great" he said spraying crumbs out of his mouth.

"They are even better if you actually swallow" said Isabella. Edgar finished swallowing his mouthful of food before speaking again.

"Speaking of swallowing are you going to call Jake Harris back?" asked Edgar.

"Speaking of swallowing? What is that suppose to mean?" asked Isabella.

"Nothing, just thought it would get a rise out of you and it did" said Edgar happily.

"You are so immature" said Isabella. "But to answer your question no I'm not going to call him back. I'm going to call Sam."

"Well I'm glad you took our little talk last night to heart" said Edgar seriously. "If you didn't I was going to have to bring over the Northwestern's official therapist."

"Who's that?" asked Isabella.

"Matt, he's really good" said Edgar.

"Really. I guess I could see that, he's a good listener" said Isabella.

"Are you going to see junior today?" asked Edgar.

"I don't know, I'll probably call him at some point" said Isabella.

"Did you spend a lot of time together this past week?" asked Edgar.

"Yes, almost every single day" said Isabella.

"I'm jealous but happy for you" said Edgar.

"You shouldn't be jealous, you got to spend the whole week with your wife. Although I'm sure the whole feel of the reunion was bittersweet" said Isabella.

"It certainly wasn't an amazing vacation at Disneyland but it was nice to see the family. The flowers you sent were really beautiful" said Edgar smiling. "You always know just what to do."

"Thanks, I learned from the best" said Isabella.

"Who?" asked Edgar.

"Louise" said Isabella with a smile. Putting the scones into a basket Isabella quickly washed the dishes and put them away. She showered and changed clothes before finally sitting down outside in the backyard to call Sam.

Sam picked up on the first ring, she'd been compulsively carrying her phone with her since she left Isabella in the hotel room back in San Diego. When Jake had offered to call the night before she'd thought it was a shot in the dark, but now that Isabella was actually calling her she felt like there was a ray of hope that they would still be friends.

"Hi Ella" said Sam.

"Hi Sam" said Isabella, her voice unnaturally cold.

"I'm so glad you called, I didn't think you'd ever speak to me again. I'm so sorry about the way I acted and that I tricked you into doing stuff you weren't comfortable doing" said Sam.

"I'm not going to forgive you for what you did" said Isabella. Sam's heart broke. "But I'm willing to move past it and try to salvage our friendship" finished Isabella.

"I can accept that, it's probably more than I deserve" said Sam contritely. "Will you come to dinner with the Harris's tonight?"

"Yes" said Isabella. She could hear Sam yelling at someone in the background and there was some sort of cheer.

"I can't wait to see you, we'll pick you up at 6 ok?" asked Sam.

"That sounds fine. What should I wear?" asked Isabella.

"Something sexy" said Sam.

"Try again Sam" said Isabella.

"A dress, we are going to a nice restaurant" said Sam.

"I'll see you later" said Isabella.

"I can't wait" said Sam. Isabella hung up the phone and stared off into middle distance wondering if she'd done the right thing. Edgar had been right, she needed to move on. She just hoped this dinner wasn't going to be weird. Walking back into the house she sat down in the den with Daniel and watched some cartoons. She called Jake to tell him she was going to dinner with Sam and the Harris's, he told her to have a good time and to call him later. The other kids came down a little before noon and Isabella made them a quick lunch, before they all started on their homework. Before she knew it the clock had chimed 4, getting up from helping the kids with homework she got up to get ready for dinner.

Edgar opened the door and invited Phil, Jake, Josh and Sam into the house to wait for Isabella. Edgar knew she was ready, he'd just taken her a shot of liquid courage to get her to come downstairs. When she'd heard the doorbell she'd gone white as a sheet and downed the shot. Isabella appeared in the foyer dressed in a cute dress that was just on the side of modest. Sam ran forward throwing her arms around her. Isabella froze for a moment before melting into the embrace. Edgar smiled at the picture the girls made, before checking out the looks on the other guys faces.

"Alright kids, lets get to the restaurant" said Phil.

"Have fun Isabella, but remember tonight's a school night" said Edgar.

"Thanks dad" said Isabella jokingly. In the truckIsabella sat up front with Phil while Jake and Josh sat on either side of Sam in the back seat.

"So Isabella, how was your week without the family?" asked Phil.

"It was nice and very quiet" said Isabella with a smile.

"I bet" said Phil. "It was nice to see you in San Diego, Edgar should bring you to more events."

"I'm usually taking care of the kids so he can go with Louise" said Isabella.

"True, but you should still try to come" said Phil with an easy smile.

"I'll tell Louise I'm willing to go just in case she doesn't want to" said Isabella.

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for" said Phil. Driving to the restaurant Isabella listened keenly to the conversation in the backseat. It seemed that Sam was happily enjoying the company of both Harris boys and had been for the last few days. The guys seemed less than thrilled to share her.

"They've been like that since she got here" said Phil.

"I bet they have" said Isabella with a roll of her eyes.

"It's nice of you to come, if you hadn't I'd be running interference between ding and dong all night. But since you're here I can just talk to you" said Phil.

"Thank God you just want to talk to me, for a second there I thought you were going to ask me to run interference" said Isabella.

"I like you too much to do that to you" said Phil. Arriving at the restaurant Isabella watched with amusement as Jake and Josh both got out of the truck and waited to see which side Sam would choose to get out on. Phil just rolled his eyes and handed the keys to the valet before offering his arm to Isabella.

The group sat at a great table overlooking the water, Isabella and Phil sipped at red wine and watched Sam and boys interact with each other. Isabella couldn't tell which one of the guys Sam was after or if she really did want both.

"Who's room is she sleeping in?" whispered Isabella.

"I have no idea, the boys have been with her at their place" said Phil.

"It's like watching an episode of Melrose Place, someone is going to end up in the pool" said Isabella.

"That reference is completely lost on me, but I agree that someone is going to be upset" said Phil. Isabella just smiled and turned back to the verbal tennis match between Jake and Josh.

"I have to go to the bathroom" announced Sam. "Will you come with me Isabella?"

"Sure" said Isabella. She knew they would have to talk at some point this evening at least it would be somewhat private in the bathroom. Isabella got up and she and Sam walked towards the bathroom. Entering the bathroom Sam pulled Isabella into the handicap stall.

"I've missed you Ella" said Sam.

"Are you having fun with the boys?" asked Isabella.

"They fight a lot but they are fun individually" said Sam with a smile.

"They are brothers I doubt that you are going to be able to get them into a threesome situation" said Isabella.

"I can try" said Sam with a devious smirk. "Maybe you could help me."

"Not in a million years" said Isabella. She debated telling Sam about Jake but decided not to, she didn't need her setting her sights on him too.

"Please forgive me Ella" said Sam pulling Isabella into a hug.

"I forgive you" said Isabella quietly resting her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on Isabella's forehead. Isabella sensed the change in energy and quickly straightened up, she did not want to be caught making out in a bathroom stall.

"We should get back before the guys really start to miss you" said Isabella opening the stall door and moving to the sink to wash her hands.

"I hope we get to continue that later" said Sam. Isabella's only response was to walk out of the bathroom.

Back at the table Isabella took her seat next to Phil and took a sip of wine. Phil gave her a questioning glance and she responded with a smile and a small nod. Jake and Josh descended on Sam asking her what took so long.

"Did you two make up?" asked Josh.

"Yes we did. Isabella is the best friend ever" said Sam with a brilliant smile. Isabella just smiled back, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Did you kiss and make up?" asked Jake.

"Yes, that's why it took us so long" said Isabella. Everyone's mouths dropped open at the announcement even the waiter who happened to be refilling the wine glasses. Isabella picked up her now full wine glass and took a sip. There was shocked silence for a few minutes, but it was soon broken by the arrival of the food. Dinner was eaten slowly and the conversation moved forward easily. Phil and Isabella spent most of the night making comments to each other about the trio's actions. Before dessert arrived the guys all went out to have a cigarette leaving Isabella and Sam alone at the table.

"You and Phil are pretty chummy" said Sam.

"He's a really nice guy" replied Isabella.

"I bet he'd fuck you in a heartbeat" said Sam.

"I'm not interested in him that way" said Isabella.

"Who says you have to be interested, just think about how cool it would be to write in your memoirs" said Sam, her face taking on a wistful expression.

"I'm not really interested in living my life like a tell all book" said Isabella.

"I'd love to read your memoirs, I bet they are full of juicy nanny gone wild stories" said Sam.

"Not as many as you think" said Isabella. "I bet your memoirs will be full of Sammy gone wild stories, perhaps you will be adding another chapter to your Deadliest Catch section later this evening."

"Don't be a hater Ella, you could probably add to your chapter tonight too if you weren't so chicken shit" said Sam.

"Since when does having standards mean chicken shit?' asked Isabella.

"You fuck your married boss and have the balls to talk to me about standards" said Sam dismissively. "I love you Isabella, but you have a demented set of morals." Isabella's eyes hardened but before she retorted the guys returned. Phil sat down next to Isabella and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Are you ok? You look like you might jump over the table and start punching."

"I think your arrival just saved me from a very embarrassing and dress ruining cat fight" said Isabella.

"You ready to go? We can leave the young lovers to take a cab" said Phil.

"Yes, I'm ready to go" said Isabella.

"Alright kids I'm taking Isabella home. I trust that you three will be able to get home without incident" said Phil.

"Yeah pops don't worry" said Josh. "Goodnight Isabella."

"Bye Bella" said Jake. Sam didn't say anything, she just looked at Isabella with a mixture of disappointment and regret.

Back in the car Phil drove slowly towards Edgar's house. He didn't want to take Isabella home upset so he pulled into a parking lot and stopped.

"You want some coffee before you go home?" asked Phil.

"Sure" said Isabella with a small smile. The walked into the coffee shop and ordered, picking a table in the back they sat quietly until the drinks arrived.

"Honey, what did she say to make you so mad?" asked Phil. His voice was so full of concern that she considered telling him everything, but she didn't want to paint Edgar in a bad light.

"She said something about my moral standards. We've been friends and more for a long time and she really hurt me in San Diego and then to do this, it's just too much to forgive" said Isabella.

"I don't know what she said and I doubt whatever you've done would change my opinion of you. You are a really special girl and don't let some friend ever make you doubt that" said Phil.

"Thanks Phil" said Isabella.

"I'm proud of you for not crying or hitting anyone at the restaurant" said Phil.

"It was close, but I'm better than that" said Isabella taking a sip of her drink. She watched a few people come up and ask Phil for autographs and pictures. Phil turned back to her looking slightly embarrassed.

"Are you blushing?" asked Isabella.

"Probably. I'll never get use to people asking me for autographs. I'm not a star, just a crab fisherman" said Phil.

"Are you kidding? People love Deadliest Catch, they have a whole convention for it and you are one of the stars. It's only going to get more popular, soon you'll have to move to your own island just to get any privacy" said Isabella.

"My own island?" said Phil with a smirk.

"Yep, if not I'm going to see your face plastered all over the tabloids" said Isabella. "Like tonight would say something about you corrupting a beautiful young girl with coffee."

"Corrupting?" said Phil. "It would probably be young girl attempting to seduce Deadliest Catch captain."

"Hmm, could be. But I'd have to be wearing something lower cut or shorter" said Isabella.

"It may be worth any bad press just to see that" said Phil with a wink.

"Comments like that lead me to believe that my headline is more likely" said Isabella giving Phil a radiant smile.

"Now that you are smiling again, I think we should actually get you home. It is a school night" said Phil.

"Thanks for cheering me up" said Isabella.

"You are prettiest when you have a smile on your face" said Phil earnestly. Isabella flashed him another smile and stood up. The drive back to Edgar's house was quick and before they knew it they were parked in the driveway. Phil got out and walked her to the door.

"Thanks for a great night, I couldn't have survived without you" said Phil.

"The feeling is completely mutual" said Isabella standing on her tiptoes and giving Phil a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her giving her a tender hug.

"Take care of yourself Isabella" said Phil as he walked back to the truck.

"I will" said Isabella as she unlocked the door.

Walking into the house she pulled out her ringing phone. Seeing it was Sam she debated answering it, deciding she'd had enough for one night she powered down the phone and slipped it back into her purse. It was just a few minutes before 10 and she wondered if anyone was up. She found her answer as she walked into the den and saw Edgar watching TV.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"It was kind of horrible" said Isabella. She gave Edgar a quick review of everything that had transpired and watched the range of emotions play out on his face. She finished the story telling him how stopping at the coffee shop on the way home was the highlight of her evening.

"Jesus Isabella, I'm sorry I suggested you go" said Edgar.

"It's ok, at least I know what she really thinks about me" said Isabella.

"I have some news that might cheer you up. Jake called earlier, he wants you to call him when you are done dropping the kids off at school. He says he has a big day planned" said Edgar.

"Did he tell you what we're doing?" asked Isabella her face alight with anticipation.

"Nope, he said it's a surprise" said Edgar.

"I'm surprised you didn't demand to know" said Isabella.

"He caught me in the middle of making dinner so I didn't really have a chance to ask a lot of questions" admitted Edgar.

"Well I should go to bed, I want to get plenty of rest before my big surprise" said Isabella.

"Sweet Dreams" said Edgar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, please continue to let me know what you think. This chapter contains adult content and unsubstantiated medical advice. Please remember this is only fiction.**

Isabella rushed to get the kids up and dressed the following morning, none of them were particularly motivated to get moving. She poured cereal into plastic cups and made the kids eat it in the car on the way to school because she ran out of time for a proper breakfast. As Alex stepped out of the car he walked over to the drivers side of the car and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of my dad. I meant to tell you earlier but I forgot" he said.

"You're welcome Alex. Have a good day at school." said Isabella touched by his thanks.

She walked Elise and Daniel into school explaining to the teachers that the kids were still a little jet lagged. Elise and Daniel both seemed to perk up slightly at the sight of their friends and Isabella felt confident that they'd both make it through the day. Once back in the car she dialed Jake's cell.

"Hi Jake" she said. "I'm all done dropping off the kids." There was the sounds of a slight scuffle in the background.

"Isabella, why is there no real breakfast down here this morning?" asked Edgar.

"Because I couldn't get the kids up in time to make omelets" said Isabella.

"Hmm, well we can discuss you slipping on your Edgar care later. By the way Jake is here so you should hurry back" said Edgar.

"I'm on my way now" said Isabella before she hung up the phone. Stopping at a bagel shop she picked up a dozen bagels to appease Edgar.

Walking into the kitchen she set the bagels down in front of Edgar who tore into the bag. Slathering the blueberry bagel with cream cheese he dug in, Isabella refilled his coffee. She offered the bag to Jake who picked one with a soft thank you.

"So where are we going today?" asked Isabella.

"It's a surprise" said Jake with a devious smile.

"I bet it's a hotel" said Edgar. He received a dirty look from both Isabella and Jake. "Don't look at me that way, you know it's what you both want."

"What are you going to be doing today Edgar?" asked Isabella.

"I'm going to be working in my garage" said Edgar.

"There are leftovers in the fridge in case I'm home late" said Isabella. Edgar gave her a look that clearly said what he thought she'd be doing later.

"Come on Jake, you can help me pick out what I should wear" said Isabella grabbing Jake's hand.

"No boys upstairs" yelled Edgar at Isabella's retreating back. She paid him no attention and pulled Jake into her room. They fell onto the bed kissing.

"He'll be up here as soon as he finishes his bagel" said Isabella sitting up. "What should I wear to this big surprise?"

"Anything you want, you will be in a climate controlled environment" said Jake. Isabella frowned, she was hoping for a better hint as to where they were going. Turning back to the closet she selected an outfit and went into the bathroom to change. Just as she predicted Edgar burst into the room just after she'd closed the bathroom door. Edgar scanned the room and when he realized that he wasn't going to see anything he sat down on the bed next to Jake.

"So Junior, where are you taking her?" asked Edgar.

"It's a surprise" said Jake.

"Will I need to make sure I have bail money handy?" asked Edgar.

"Nope" said Jake.

"Should I keep the phone near me for any reason?" asked Edgar.

"No" said Jake.

"Is she going to be in any danger?" asked Edgar.

"No" said Jake. "Are you going to just keep asking questions?"

"Yes, until you get so annoyed that you tell me where you're going" said Edgar with a smile.

"I'm taking her to the Rock and Roll museum" said Jake.

"Cool. I don't think she's ever been there" said Edgar.

"I think she'll really like it" said Jake.

"I'll really like what?" asked Isabella emerging from the bathroom. She was dressed in curve hugging jeans and a t-shirt. Grabbing a sweater from the closet she turned back to the guys on the bed. "Well?"

"Your surprise, you are really going to like your surprise" said Edgar.

"Well I'm ready to find out what it is" said Isabella.

"You look great" said Jake standing up to help her slip on her sweater.

"Thanks" replied Isabella. Edgar followed the duo downstairs and out the front door.

"Have a good time, don't do anything I wouldn't do" said Edgar.

"That gives us a pretty huge area to work with" retorted Isabella. Edgar blew her a kiss and headed back inside.

Jake drove them to the space needle and parked the car. Walking around to open the door for Isabella he smiled at the confused look on her face. Grabbing her hand they walked slowly through the promenade but instead of turning towards the Needles ticket booths they kept walking. Jake stopped them in front of the Experience Music Project ticket booths and picked up the tickets he'd ordered. Isabella's eyes went wide the second they walked into the museum. Jake thought she looked like a little kid who just got their first bicycle. Jake just followed Isabella as she flitted from exhibit to exhibit reading and touching everything.

"This is the best date I've ever been on" said Isabella as they sat in the cafe eating lunch.

"It's not over yet" said Jake.

"I can't wait to find out what's next" said Isabella excitedly.

"Lets finish the museum first" said Jake. They spend another hour or so roaming the museum until Isabella had seen every single thing. The next stop was a wine shop.

"I don't really know anything about wine, but I thought a little tour could help us learn together" said Jake.

"We are going on a winery tour?" asked Isabella. "I've never been on one, how exciting." The tour took them to a few wineries which wined and dined them on delicious nibbles and even tastier wine. Isabella bought a few bottles that she thought Louise would like as well as some new vinegars. By the time they arrived back at the shop, both Jake and Isabella needed to walk a little of their wine off.

"Are you having a good time?" asked Jake as they sat on a bench in the park.

"Yes, it's been a great date" said Isabella resting her head on Jake's shoulder. Jake turned his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Isabella moved so she could run her fingers through Jake's hair while he ran his fingers up and down her back. Pulling away breathlessly they both remembered they were in a public park.

"We were a little romantic comedy right there" said Isabella a blush staining her cheeks.

"That's ok, I'm sure whoever saw probably enjoyed it" said Jake. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Are you on the menu?" asked Isabella saucily.

"I'm dessert" said Jake. Isabella's eyes sparkled and she stood up to follow Jake to the car. They drove to a small sandwich shop which Jake loved and ate hot bowls of soup and sandwiches.

"When do I get my dessert?" asked Isabella wiping her mouth.

"Soon" said Jake throwing a few dollars on the table. They drove to Jake's apartment kissing as they walked to the front door. Once inside the apartment Isabella looked around taking in the sheer cleanliness of the place. There were fresh flowers on the small bistro table and nothing was out of place.

"You are a very neat guy" said Isabella.

"Not usually, but I wanted it to be perfect for your first visit" said Jake.

"Can I get a tour?" asked Isabella.

"Sure. This is the living room." he said sweeping his arm at the room they were currently standing in. Next he lead Isabella to the kitchen, the bathroom, and finally the bedroom. Isabella sat down on Jake's bed.

"Wow, this bed is very plush" she said bouncing up and down.

"Well since I don't get to sleep in a normal bed every night when I do I want it to be exceptionally comfortable" explained Jake.

"All you do in this bed is sleep?" asked Isabella innocently.

"Usually, but not tonight" said Jake moving to sit next to her on the bed. Isabella leaned over and kissed Jake on the lips, as she leaned back he followed her pushing her back on the bed. They kissed for a few minutes before kissing wasn't enough. Jake sat Isabella up and pulled her shirt over head revealing a bra that was pink satin with little bows on it. He leered at her chest for a few minutes before moving to take off her shoes and socks. Moving back up he popped the button on her jeans and pulled them down her legs revealing underwear that matched the bra, it was pink with small black bows holding the sides together.

"I wore them especially for you" said Isabella sitting up.

"I can't wait to untie them" said Jake.

"I think you are overdressed" said Isabella pulling Jake's shirt over his head. Moving to his belt she deftly unbuckled it and slid Jake's pants down over his slim hips. Soon they were both in just their underwear laying on Jake's bed.

"You know I'm already topless I think it's only fair we matched" said Jake fingering the bows on Isabella's bra. Isabella reached behind her back and unhooked the bra, Jake pulled it from the front and tossed it behind him. Isabella leaned back as Jake attacked her newly exposed breasts, he nibbled and sucked at the nipples before moving back up to kiss her lips. Moving her hands down Isabella tugged Jake's boxers down exposing him. Jake moved backwards just out of Isabella's reach. Kneeling between her legs he carefully pulled the bows on either side of her panties. Lifting her hips Jake pulled the panties out from under her and tossed them to the floor. Spreading her legs he leaned down and placed a kiss on either inner thigh before darting his tongue out to lick her clit. He held her legs in place making it impossible for Isabella to move him where she wanted him most. He teased her until her eyes were squeezed closed and her hands were gripping the bedspread. Moving up her body he stopped to suckle at her breasts before kissing her mouth. Leaning over to the bedside table he pulled out a condom and slipped it on, lining up he entered Isabella roughly causing them both to moan. His pace was languid and he brought Isabella to the peak of orgasm many times before they tumbled over together. They lay quietly together for a little over an hour before Isabella's phone rang. Picking it up she saw that it was the house number and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, I'm sure you are in the middle of passionate love-making but I need to know where you keep the first aid supplies" said Edgar.

"First Aid supplies? Who got hurt?" asked Isabella.

"No one, I'm just asking as a general inquiry" said Edgar.

"You are such a liar. What kind of supplies do you need? General supplies are at the top of the hall linen closet, more specialized supplies are in my bathroom in the medicine cabinet. Alex should be able to help you" said Isabella.

"He's not here" said Edgar.

"Oh, it's kind of late for him to be out on a school night" said Isabella.

"He called, he's at the library" said Edgar. Isabella stifled a laugh at the thought of Alex going to the library voluntarily, she assumed there was probably a girl involved.

"Do you need me to come home?" asked Isabella.

"I don't want to ruin your date, but yes" said Edgar.

"Ok, I'll be there soon" said Isabella before hanging up the phone.

"Edgar has maimed one of the kids and I need to go home" Isabella told Jake.

"Which kid?" he asked.

"He didn't say, possibly both" said Isabella as she started to get dressed. Jake stood up and started pulling on clothes too both of them were dressed and out of the house in a matter of minutes.

Pulling up to the house Isabella was relieved that the paramedics weren't there. Opening up the door she heard the distinct cries of two separate children. She hurried into the kitchen with Jake hot on her heels. Daniel and Elise were sitting in the chairs both holding dishtowels to their mouths. Isabella walked over to the freezer and pulled out two ice packs. She swapped the bloody rags for the ice packs, and dropped the rags into the trashcan. Wetting another dishtowel she cleaned the blood off of Daniel first, he seemed the most frantic. Once he saw that Isabella was treating him he calmed down slightly.

"Daniel I need to look into your mouth" said Isabella prying his jaw open. His lip was bleeding and it looked like the teeth had almost bitten all the way through. Wiping up most of the blood she told Daniel to hold the ice pack on his lip and the blood would stop, she also assured him that he was going to live. That seemed to calm him down and he was almost docile. Elise had the same lip injury along with a huge bump on her head. Isabella wiped up her blood and handed her the ice pack for her lip before getting another one for her head. Jake stepped forward and took the ice pack from Isabella and held it to Elise's bump. Isabella smiled thankfully then went upstairs to get some glyoxide. The moment she reached the top of the stairs she heard Edgar cursing from her bedroom. Walking inside she saw that he had emptied her entire medicine cabinet onto the bathroom counter.

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Isabella.

"Thank God your here, where do you keep the suture kit?" asked Edgar.

"Neither of your kids need stitches and I would hope that if they did you would take them to a medical professional" said Isabella picking up the bottle she wanted.

"Of course they need stitches did you see the amount of blood that's pouring out of their mouths" said Edgar frantically.

"Yes I did and by the time we walk back downstairs it will have stopped. Mouths bleed a lot and they also heal very fast" said Isabella taking Edgar by the hand and leading him out of the bathroom. They walked downstairs together and Edgar was surprised to see two calm children and Jake when he entered the kitchen. Isabella quickly poured some glyoxide onto the cuts and pronounced the bleeding stopped. Both kids looked relieved and asked to watch some TV. Isabella nodded and walked into the den to get them settled.

"Edgar, what happened?" asked Jake.

"They were running around in the backyard and Elise fell and then Daniel fell on top of her" said Edgar.

"There was a lot of blood" remarked Jake.

"I know" said Edgar. Isabella reappeared in the kitchen and grabbed some popcicles out of the freezer then returned to the den.

"Isabella knew just what to do, the kids stopped crying the minute she touched them" said Jake.

"She's amazing, I'm glad I called her. If not I'd probably be attempting to sew their lips right now" said Edgar.

"I'm glad we came back when we did" said Jake unsure what to make of Edgar's last statement. Isabella reappeared in the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I think they are both going to make a full recovery" said Isabella.

"Great, I hope they will be healed up by the time Louise gets back" said Edgar.

"Where is Alexander?" asked Isabella.

"I thought I told you he's at the library" said Edgar.

"You did, but it's after 7, what time did you tell him to come home?" asked Isabella.

"I didn't know I had to give him a time" said Edgar. Isabella leaned over and grabbed her phone quickly sending a text to Alex. The second she set the phone down it buzzed, picking it up she read the text and smiled. Alex was still at the library with Kate, and he'd be home by 8.

"He's fine" said Isabella.

"Care to elaborate?" said Edgar.

"He's still at the library" said Isabella.

"Told you" said Edgar. "Thanks for bailing me out Isabella."

"You are most welcome" said Isabella placing her hand on Edgar's arm.

"Isabella I'm going to take off, I'll call you tomorrow" said Jake.

"Junior, why don't you stay and watch a movie with us" said Edgar. "Isabella microwaves the best popcorn."

"Yeah sure, I don't have to work tomorrow" said Jake with a smile.

"Come on lets pick a movie and then I'll put the kids to bed" said Edgar.

"I'll get the kids their baths" said Isabella already walking into the den. An hour later Alex had returned home and all the kids were in bed. Edgar, Isabella and Jake were seated on the couch together sharing a bowl of popcorn. Jake and Edgar had decided on Snatch as the movie. Isabella thought it was because of all the jokes they could make about the title. Jake quietly held her hand while they watched the movie. Edgar of course couldn't let this innocent gesture go without comment.

"If you two want to make out go right ahead" said Edgar. Isabella elbowed him the ribs before rolling her eyes at Jake. When the movie ended Isabella walked Jake to the door giving him a goodnight kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow Isabella, sweet dreams" said Jake.

"Bye" said Isabella. Walking back into the kitchen she found Edgar putting the popcorn bowl in the sink.

"So did you make out?" asked Edgar.

"Yes, but we made sure we were quiet" said Isabella. "I'm going to bed."

"Good Night. Thanks again for coming to my rescue tonight." said Edgar solemnly.

"You're welcome. I'm the nanny that's what you pay me the big bucks for" said Isabella with a smile.

"After tonight you may just deserve a raise or maybe just more nights off" said Edgar thoughtfully.

"Either option sounds good to me" replied Isabella as she left the kitchen. Edgar finished washing up before heading upstairs. As he passed Isabella's room he looked in, she was already in bed and apparently asleep, he watched her chest rise and fall for a few minutes, thinking of their time together. "Jake is one lucky guy" whispered Edgar. "I hope he takes care of her."


	12. Chapter 12

Isabella woke up the next morning when her alarm went off. She got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast. The stack of pancakes was set down on the table as soon as Elise and Daniel arrived downstairs. Isabella got them started on their breakfast before she went up to rouse Alexander. Walking into Alex's room she saw that he was up putting on his socks.

"Hey Alex, just making sure you were up" said Isabella.

"Yeah, I'm up" said Alex.

"How was the library?" asked Isabella.

"It was good, I actually got all my homework done" said Alex proudly. "Will going to the library be a permanent part of your afternoons now?" asked Isabella.

"Possibly. I was wondering if I could ask Kate over to study one day this week" said Alex.

"It's fine with me, just know that your brother and sister will probably be here and so will your dad" said Isabella.

"Do you think that would be overwhelming to her?" asked Alex.

"Possibly, it's a lot of people to introduce her to at once. Although I'm sure I can plan an activity for the kids, as for your dad you are on your own" said Isabella with a smile.

"I'll ask her today when she can come over and let you know. Maybe you could make some of the peanut butter cookies I like" suggested Alex.

"Of course" said Isabella. Alex walked downstairs leaving Isabella in the hallway. She peaked into Edgar's room and saw that he was still sleeping. Turning to go downstairs she decided to make a few extra pancakes for him. Isabella managed to get everyone dressed and out the door before Edgar woke up. The drop offs were uneventful and she returned to the house an hour after she left. Edgar was in the kitchen eating his pancakes and drinking his coffee.

"These are really good" said Edgar with a smile.

"I'm glad you like them" replied Isabella.

"Louise called, she and her mom will be here on Saturday" said Edgar.

"We are all ready for their arrival" said Isabella.

"Great. I wanted to get Louise and her mom a little something any suggestions?" asked Edgar.

"Jewelry is always nice" suggested Isabella. "Or a day at a spa."

"Both good ideas" said Edgar. "You want to go with me to pick out some jewelry?"

"Sure" said Isabella.

Edgar and Isabella roamed the jewelry store looking for the perfect gift. The clerk was incredibly helpful, eventually helping Edgar choose two complimentary pieces. Isabella asked if they could be gift wrapped and after a little extra wait time Edgar had two perfectly wrapped packages.

"They are beautiful gifts. Louise and her mother will love them" said Isabella.

"Thanks for all your help" said Edgar with a smile. They drove back to the house both collapsing into kitchen chairs when they arrived home.

"What's for lunch" asked Edgar. Isabella pulled herself up from the chair and walked to the fridge. Pulling out a few things she whipped up a couple of quesadillas in a flash.

"I think Louise just keeps you around because of your cooking" said Edgar with a smile.

"Probably" said Isabella digging into her own food. "Maybe you won't need me anymore when her mom comes, she's an awesome cook."

"We'd still need you" said Edgar.

"You realize that when Louise and her mom arrive you and the boys will be outnumbered" said Isabella.

"Your right, we will have to fire you just to keep the numbers fair" said Edgar with a wink. Turning back to their lunches they finished eating in silence. Isabella picked up her phone and sent a text to Jake. Later in the afternoon found Isabella folding laundry in the den while Edgar worked in the garage. Jake had called a while ago to say he was going out with friends later and wondered if Isabella would want to meet them. She's checked with Edgar who'd merely mumbled his assent before turning back to the piece of wood he was cutting. Isabella took down the name and address of the place and agreed to be there by 7. Picking up the kids after school was quick, Elise and Daniel played in the backyard while Isabella got dinner in the oven. Isabella and the kids played a great game of hide and go seek before dinner. They were still playing when Edgar walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry only to find Elise.

"Hello sweetie, did you want a snack or something?" asked Edgar.

"Shh. I'm hiding from Isabella" said Elise in loud whisper.

"Sorry" said Edgar closing the pantry door. He walked around to the sink and washed his hands. Isabella came in checking under all the tables and chairs before walking back towards the den. She walked in a second later and pulled the chicken out of the oven draping a piece of tinfoil over the top.

"Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes if I can find Elise" said Isabella. Edgar just nodded as Isabella wander out of the kitchen. He walked over to the pantry door and opened it again.

"Where's home base?" whispered Edgar.

"Nowhere, we play until she finds us" said Elise pulling at the door.

"Edgar are you talking to the chips again?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, they say hi" said Edgar closing the pantry door. As he turned around he noticed that Isabella had found Daniel. She pulled the step ladder up to the sink and helped him wash his hands for dinner. Next she pulled a bowl of salad out of the fridge along with a bottle of dressing.

"Daniel, do you want croutons on the salad tonight?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, I'll get them" said Daniel with a smile. Edgar watched as his youngest son walked over to the pantry and opened the door. The box of croutons was shoved into his hand and the door was slammed shut. Isabella turned around in time to see Daniel's surprised face.

"Daniel, come over and help me pour the croutons onto the salad" said Isabella. Daniel eagerly climbed up to the counter and poured almost the entire contents of the box onto the salad. Isabella took the bowl and set it on the island before returning the box of croutons to the pantry.

"Elise?! What are you doing in there?" asked Isabella in mock surprise.

"Surprise! I won!" announced Elise.

"You did, that's a great hiding place, I'm going to have to remember it for next time" said Isabella. Elise happily walked to the sink and washed her hands before taking her seat at the table. Alex managed to walk in just as Isabella served dinner, sliding into his place without an explanation for his tardiness. Dinner was a subdued affair with everyone describing their day at school. Alex offered to help Isabella with the dishes which shocked everyone at the table.

"Thanks Alex" said Isabella unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. Alex just smiled a crooked smile and started to clear the plates. Later as they were washing the dishes the real reason he offered to help came out.

"So I talked to Kate and she said she'd like to come over on Thursday" said Alex.

"Ok, do you want me to pick you guys up from school that day?" asked Isabella.

"No, her mom is going to drop us off. She probably wants to meet you or dad before we study" said Alex.

"That's fine most likely both your dad and I will be here. Make sure you invite her to stay for dinner, I can give her a ride home afterwards" said Isabella. Alex turned and gave her a big soapy hug before going back to washing.

"Thanks Isabella you're the best nanny ever" said Alex.

"You are most welcome" said Isabella.

Later that evening she and Edgar were watching Top Chef. Edgar kept asking her if she would make him whatever dishes the cheftestants were preparing.

"How about that one?" asked Edgar.

"I could try" said Isabella. At the next commercial Edgar turned to face her his face turning serious.

"What did Alex want to talk to you about?" he asked.

"He's going to have a girl over on Thursday to study. I invited her to stay for dinner and one of us will probably have to meet her mom" said Isabella.

"That's it?" asked Edgar.

"Yep. I think he likes this girl" said Isabella.

"That's cool. I was worried that he was in trouble or something" said Edgar.

"Nope, just a crush" said Isabella.

"Maybe you should meet with the mom" said Edgar suddenly.

"Why? Don't you want to meet her?" asked Isabella.

"Not really, I don't want to ruin Alex's chances by saying something inappropriate" said Edgar.

"I'll meet her if you want me to" said Isabella. "But just know that Louise is going to ask you all about this girl when she gets back so I suggest you know something about her."

"She'll ask you" said Edgar.

"She will but she will probably ask you too" said Isabella knowingly.

"Fine, I'll meet the mom" said Edgar resignedly.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm going to make Alex's favorite cookies that day" said Isabella.

"The peanut butter ones?" asked Edgar eagerly.

"Yep" replied Isabella.

"I'm suddenly looking forward to Thursday" said Edgar. Watching TV for a few more minutes she excused herself to get ready to meet up with Jake. She walked back into the den 20 minutes later.

"How do I look?" asked Isabella.

"Cute as always" said Edgar. "Wait are you going to meet his friends tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Isabella.

"You should change your shirt" said Edgar.

"Why?" said Isabella.

"Because all his friends are going to spend the evening looking at your boobs instead of talking to you" said Edgar. Isabella looked down and noticed that there was a fair amount of cleavage on display. Taking Edgar's advice to heart she went back upstairs and changed her shirt. Walking back down Edgar nodded his approval.

"Hey Isabella, if you want to stay at Jake's tonight I can get the kids ready in the morning" offered Edgar.

"No thanks, I can only imagine what you'd tell the kids to explain my absence" said Isabella.

"I'd tell them you were banging Junior and would be home later" said Edgar.

"Exactly. I'll be home later" said Isabella.

Isabella arrived at the restaurant at 7 on the dot, Jake was waiting outside with a few of his friends. Isabella was introduced to everyone and soon the group headed inside. Ordering a beer Isabella listened to Jake and his friends talk, she added to the conversation when she could but most of the time she just listened. The guys had been friends for years and seemed to have a language all their own. Jake quietly pulled Isabella away from the group.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, your friends all seem really cool" said Isabella.

"You look really hot tonight" said Jake squeezing Isabella's butt.

"So do you" said Isabella giving Jake's butt a squeeze.

"Lets get out of here" said Jake.

"What about your friends?" asked Isabella.

"They will understand" said Jake. Isabella smiled, grabbed her purse and headed out to the car with Jake. Jake took the keys from her and drove them to his apartment. Walking inside Isabella noticed that the place was a little messier than last time.

"I told you that I wasn't that neat all the time" said Jake. Isabella kissed Jake on the lips and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down and peeled her clothes off, kissing each newly exposed piece of skin. Stripping himself he laid down next to her reveling in the skin to skin contact. Kissing slowly Jake pulled her on top of him, Isabella slowly lowered herself onto him. Arching her back she started to move up and down, Jake loved this view of her, she was completely unashamed of her passion and it showed in her face and actions. Reaching his hands up to her breasts he palmed and plucked her nipples. Isabella reached her hand down and started to rub her clit, Jake smiled at her action. Feeling her start to clench around him he strained to keep his eyes open to see Isabella in the throes of orgasm. Jake grabbed her hips moving her faster in order to reach his own completion. Later Jake pulled Isabella into a tight hug.

"Isabella, I was wondering if you wanted to go away with me next weekend" said Jake.

"I'll have to check with Louise and Edgar, but if they say yes I'd love to go" said Isabella.

"That's the last weekend before I have to start working on the boat again" explained Jake.

"You are going out already? You guys just got home" said Isabella.

"We've been home for almost a month, we'll still be here working on the boat" said Jake. "You'll still get to see me as much as you want, you just have to visit me on the boat."

"When do you go back out?" asked Isabella.

"It's hard to say, we won't have a firm date until all the repairs on the boat are done" said Jake with a smile.

"Well that's good, I couldn't imagine you leaving yet" said Isabella laying her head on Jake's chest.

"Me neither, I want to spend as much time with you as possible" said Jake kissing the top of Isabella's head. They slept for a few hours before Isabella woke up.

"I have to go" said Isabella.

"I figured" said Jake. Isabella stood up and got dressed, Jake threw on a pair of sweats and t-shirt to walk her down to her car. Giving each other a few final kisses Isabella got behind the wheel and drove home.

Walking into the house Isabella set down her purse and walked into the kitchen. She heard the TV playing in the den and poked her head in. Edgar was asleep on the couch while the TV played an episode of the Golden Girls. Isabella walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water before walking back into the den. Dipping her fingers into the water she sprinkled a little on Edgar. His eyes shot open and Isabella stepped back.

"It's only you" said Edgar. "For a second I thought I was back on the boat."

"Nope, only me and you are still on dry land" said Isabella.

"Did you have fun meeting Jake's friends?" asked Edgar.

"Yes, they were all nice" said Isabella. "He asked me if I could get next weekend off to go on a trip with him"

"I think that would be fine, Louise and her mom will be here so I'm sure we can handle everything on our own" said Edgar.

"Great, I can't wait to tell him" said Isabella.

"Where are you going?" asked Edgar.

"I don't know" said Isabella.

"Is it another surprise?" asked Edgar.

"No, I just didn't ask" said Isabella. "I don't care where it is as long as I get to spend every minute with him."

"Isabella and Jake sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" teased Edgar.

"Very mature" said Isabella walking out of the room.

Thursday arrived and Isabella was mildly concerned that Alex wasn't going to make it through the day. She was currently sitting in the drop off line of his high school waiting for him to get out of the car.

"I'll see you later" said Isabella for the third time. "Alex, you're fine, just go to school like you normally do. I'll make sure that everything is perfect at home." Alex nodded dumbly and finally got out of the car. Isabella took the rest of the kids to school before returning home. Walking into the kitchen she quickly made her famous peanut butter cookies, some guacamole and cut up some fruit. Next she got together some stuff for the younger kids to do a craft. Once everything was cleaned and ready she sat down in the kitchen and had a cup of tea. Edgar was with Sig talking about the repairs for the Northwestern and Isabella didn't expect him home until later. Checking the time Isabella rushed out the door to her doctors appointment. Walking in the door a few hours later she clutched the small paper bag to her chest, it contained her 3 month supply of birth control pills. She felt foolish for being so happy but it was the first time she'd ever felt a guy worthy of getting the pill for. Walking upstairs she put the pills in her medicine cabinet then hurried to pick the kids up from school. Daniel and Elise were working on welcome home cards for their mom in the dinning room when Alex and Kate arrived. Isabella invited Kate's mom in for tea but she declined saying that she needed to pick up her other kids. Isabella assured her that she would drop Kate off after dinner. Alex and Kate were studying in the kitchen when Edgar arrived home. Isabella was helping the younger kids in the dining room when she heard the door open. Edgar walked into he kitchen said a quick hello to Alex and Kate then grabbed a soda before wandering out to find Isabella and the other kids.

"Hey kiddos" he said walking into the dinning room.

"Hi daddy" chorused Elise and Daniel.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Edgar.

"Making cards for mommy" said Elise.

"Cool, can I make one?" asked Edgar picking up some construction paper.

"Sure daddy" said Daniel. "If you need help with the letters Isabella will help you." Edgar assured Daniel that he could make his own card. The rest of the afternoon passed quietly. Dinner was somewhat more spirited with Edgar, Daniel and Elise asking Kate questions through the whole meal. Isabella and Alex drove Kate home after dinner. Isabella even let them both sit in the back together so they could talk to each other without her hearing. On the way home Alex sat up front and when they were about a block from the house he finally said something to her.

"Thanks for the cookies and everything" said Alex.

"You're welcome. I'm glad Kate had a good time" said Isabella.

"She really liked meeting everyone" said Alex with a smile.

"I hope we will be seeing her more often" said Isabella. Alex just smiled and stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. Isabella quietly put the kids to bed and then returned downstairs to do the dishes. Edgar was sitting at the island looking at his myspace page.

"So do you think tonight went ok?" asked Edgar.

"Alex said Kate really enjoyed meeting everyone" said Isabella.

"She seems like a nice girl" said Edgar.

"I think so too" replied Isabella. Drying her hands she went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. Laying in her bed she picked up her phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" answered a female voice.

"Hi, is Jake there?" asked Isabella.

"Um, yeah but he's a little busy right now" said the voice.

"Ok, I'll try back later" said Isabella.

"Yeah, much later" laughed the voice. Isabella hung up the phone her face red with anger and tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Taking a few deep breaths she laid down burying her head in the pillow. Edgar walked upstairs a while later and heard Isabella crying in her room. Walking in he sat down next to her pulling the blanket off her.

"Hey what happened?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Isabella sniffling.

"Does it have to do with Jake?" asked Edgar.

"I think he's out with another girl" blurted out Isabella.

"Are you sure?" asked Edgar.

"No. But I called him a while ago and a girl answered the phone and told me to call back much later" said Isabella.

"Oh Isabella, he's probably just out with his friends. Don't jump to conclusions" said Edgar rubbing her back.

"Ok" said Isabella quietly. Edgar rubbed her back until her breathing evened out. Walking back downstairs he grabbed his phone and dialed Jake's number. Getting the voice mail Edgar left a message.

"Jake, this is Edgar. My wonderful nanny just cried herself to sleep tonight because of you. I believe we had a discussion about you hurting her a few weeks ago, don't tell me you've forgotten it already. I expect you to be over here first thing in the morning to apologize to her and explain why the hell some girl answered your cell phone."

**Please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Jake arrived at Edgar's house looking slightly worse for wear. Edgar opened the door and led him into the kitchen where he offered him a cup of coffee. They both went outside to the back patio to have their coffee and a cigarette.

"I see you got my message" said Edgar.

"I did. I was out with some friends at a bar, I guess one of the girls there got a hold of my phone" said Jake.

"Did you hook up with any of them?" asked Edgar.

"No. I would never do that to Isabella. I really like her" said Jake. Edgar just stared at Jake for the next few minutes.

"I believe you. I hope you can convince Isabella that you are telling the truth said Edgar.

"Is she up yet?" asked Jake.

"It's Saturday, usually she and kids get up to watch cartoons" said Edgar. Jake just smiled remembering when he and Isabella had watched cartoons together.

"Do you think it would be ok if I went up to talk to her?" asked Jake. Edgar sized him up for a minute before nodding. Jake headed back into the house and up the stairs. Arriving in Isabella's room he saw that she was still fast asleep. Sitting down on the bed next to her he moved a few strands of her hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and widened in surprise when she saw who was touching her hair.

"What are you doing here?" asked Isabella.

"I wanted to apologize for missing your call last night. I was at the bar with a couple of friends and one of the girls must have gotten a hold of the phone" said Jake.

"It's ok, we don't have an exclusive relationship or anything" said Isabella her eyes filling with tears.

"I didn't do anything with anyone because the only person I want to be with is you" said Jake. Isabella felt a few tears fall onto her cheeks and she gave Jake a watery smile. Jake pulled her into a hug burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply. Isabella turned her head and captured Jake's lips.

"Isabella, there is a boy in your room" said Elise from the doorway. "And you're kissing him." Jake pulled back. Isabella willed her cheeks to cool.

"Good morning Elise, I believe you know Jake" said Isabella.

"Were you playing sleeping beauty?" she asked.

"No, Jake was just giving me a kiss" said Isabella frankly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Elise.

"Yes, I am" answered Jake.

"Does daddy know?" asked Elise.

"Yes he does and he approves" said Isabella.

"Um, ok" said Elise. "Can you make scones for breakfast this morning?"

"Sure, lets go down and make them together" said Isabella gently shoving Jake off the bed. All three of them headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

Edgar was sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper when the trio entered the kitchen. Elise climbed into his lap and gave him a big hug.

"Isabella and Jake are boyfriend girlfriend" she announced.

"I know" said Edgar smiling down at his daughter.

"They were kissing in her room" said Elise. At that Edgar shot a disapproving look at both Isabella and Jake. Isabella mouthed sorry and Jake just shrugged.

"Elise, did you still want to help me make the scones?" asked Isabella.

"Yes" said Elise getting down from Edgar's lap. Jake slid into the chair next to Edgar and watched as Isabella and Elise made breakfast. The kitchen was soon filled with the delicious aroma of cranberry scones. The moment they were out of the oven Edgar snagged one off the cookie sheet passing the hot confection between his hands to prevent burning. Isabella took honey and butter out of the fridge and placed them in front of Edgar. She handed Jake a plate and prepared a scone for Elise before taking one for herself.

"Are you excited to see your mommy today?" Isabella asked Elise.

"Yes, and my Nana" said Elise.

"Don't forget to take your cards to the airport" said Isabella. Turning her attention to Edgar she asked "when are you leaving?"

"The plane is suppose to land at 2pm, so I was going to take the kids for lunch before we pick them up" said Edgar.

"Do you want me to go?" asked Isabella.

"Not necessary, besides who knows how much luggage they are going to have with them" said Edgar grimacing.

"I'll get everything ready here. What do you think Louise wants for dinner?" asked Isabella.

"Something that you made" said Edgar with a smile.

"Thanks for the helpful hint" said Isabella. Alex and Daniel both appeared in the kitchen, saying perfunctory hellos to Jake and their dad before digging into their scones with some orange juice.

"You guys need to start your homework now because you are going with your dad in a few hours to pick up mommy and nana" announced Isabella. Everyone around the table smiled. Isabella spent the rest of the morning helping the kids with their homework while Edgar and Jake disappeared into the garage. At 11 am all the kids were dressed and loaded into the car on the way to lunch and the airport. Isabella waved from the doorway before walking back into the kitchen where Jake was sitting at the island playing on the laptop.

Isabella walked past him leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking to the freezer. She pulled out a few packages of frozen meat and set them out to defrost.

"What did you decide to make?" asked Jake.

"Spaghetti and meatballs" replied Isabella.

"Yummy" said Jake.

"You can stay if you want, I'm sure Edgar wouldn't mind" said Isabella. "You can meet Louise's mom."

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Jake tentatively.

"I love spending time with you, but I understand if being here for a family reunion dinner is a little much to ask of you" said Isabella.

"I'd love to stay if it makes you happy" said Jake. "Maybe you can teach me how to make the meatballs." Isabella turned a mega watt smile to Jake and he smiled back. They spent the rest of the afternoon cooking together in the kitchen and Jake slipped out of the house a few minutes before Edgar and the family returned.

Louise was relieved to see her house again, she felt like she'd been in Norway forever. She looked at her mom and kids in the backseat of the ca and smiled this was just what her mom needed. She had been thrilled to see the kids and receive their welcome home cards. Louise had asked Edgar if the cards were his idea which he quickly denied saying that it was all Isabella's doing. She and Isabella needed to catch up, from what Edgar told her on the phone they had a lot to talk about. Pulling up at the house Louise saw Isabella open the door allowing the kids to run past her into the house.

"Louise! I've missed you" she said running up to give Louise a hug.

"Isabella, you look lovely as always" said Louise. Isabella immediately went over to Louise's mom to reintroduce herself.

"You my dear can call me Nana just like the kids and Edgar do" said Nana.

"Ok, thanks. I have some cookies inside and some tea if you are interested in a little snack" said Isabella.

"Why didn't you say so?" asked Edgar charging into the house carrying two suitcases. Isabella smiled to herself and walked around to the trunk and pulled out the remaining suitcase wheeling it into the house. By the time she got to the kitchen the kids had already descended on the tea treats. Isabella poured out tea and juice for everyone. The rest of the afternoon was spent getting Nana settled into her room and unpacking. Isabella sat on the bed with Edgar as Louise unpacked her suitcase.

"So Bella, did you like being lady of the house?" asked Louise.

"I like being the nanny better" said Isabella.

"I hope Edgar and the kids were respectful and not too hard on you" said Louise.

"Everything was fine. Although I missed our girl time, Edgar wouldn't go with me to get a pedicure" said Isabella.

"Well we will have to go soon, my toes are a wreck" said Louise.

"I'll make the reservations for sometime this week, I'd like to get them done before I go away this weekend" said Isabella.

"Where are you going next weekend?" asked Louise.

"I'm going away for the weekend with Jake" said Isabella quickly adding "Edgar said it was ok."

"Of course it's fine, it's just a little surprising. Are you and Jake dating seriously?" asked Louise.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend" said Isabella with a wide smile.

"And you seem to be over the moon about it. Bella you deserve love and happiness, but know that being with a fisherman is a hard life" said Louise seriously.

"Hello, I'm still in the room" said Edgar.

"Oh Edgar, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I don't want to sugarcoat it for her. Jake will go away all summer come home for a month, then go back out until Christmas, come home for a few weeks then go back out until spring" said Louise.

"I think she knows all that, she's seen you deal with it for 5 years" said Edgar.

"Very true" said Louise walking over to give Edgar a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going downstairs to check on dinner" said Isabella quickly excusing herself from the room.

The next day was started with a huge feast for breakfast. Isabella and Nana spent the morning making delicious Norwegian crepes and a variety of other more standard breakfast fare. While Louise and Isabella cleaned up the dishes they chatted about the week ahead. Louise thought the pedicure should be on Wednesday and that her mom should go with them. Isabella informed her of the children's homework and of any special days coming up. Louise dove back into her volunteering by contacting all her groups to tell them she was back in town. The whole family went to the park in the afternoon with the standard picnic lunch. Isabella sat on the blanket watching everyone play together. They were an idyllic family when they were all together, which sadly wasn't often enough.

The week passed quickly for Isabella. Louise and Nana drove and picked up the kids everyday from school, giving Isabella a chance to catch up on her TV watching and internet use. She and Jake talked everyday sometimes more than once. They were going down to Vegas for their getaway and Jake had booked a room at the Venetian. Isabella was excited, it had been a long time since she'd graced Sin City with her presence. Louise insisted that Isabella buy some new clothes including a very pretty dress that showed a lot more skin than Isabella was use to. At their pedicure on Wednesday Isabella filled Louise in on Alex's lab partner Kate and the study date they had. Louise was over the moon that her oldest son was interested in a smart girl, she hoped his grades would improve. By Friday Isabella was all packed and anxious to go, she had a great week with the family and was ready to have even more fun with Jake. Edgar drove the two to the airport wishing them a safe trip and lots of luck at the tables.


	14. Chapter 14

Isabella and Jake arrived in Las Vegas a few hours later and quickly checked into their hotel. Jake had made sure they were staying in high style. Isabella checked out the bathroom and decided that at some point this weekend she was going to take a bath in the whirlpool tub.

"So Isabella what do you want to do first?" asked Jake pressing her into the wall and kissing her neck.

"You" said Isabella with a wicked smile. Isabella pushed herself away from the wall forcing Jake to walk backwards towards the bed. On the way Isabella managed to remove his shirt and get his pants half way down his legs before he pulled her dress over her head. They fell together on the bed touching and caressing each other, relearning what the other liked best. The sex was passionate and slightly rough as if they were making up for lost time. They finally emerged from the room a few hours later, redressed and ready to hit the tables. Jake had been to Vegas a few times with friends, but had never taken a girlfriend there. Isabella had been to Vegas twice before, both times for rowdy bachlorette parties. Jake was about to find out a very well kept secret about Isabella, she was incredibly lucky. They sat down at a roulette table and Isabella cashed $100 into chips, Jake watched as she deftly placed the chips on the numbers. The dealer spun the wheel and Isabella sat back and waited, she watched the wheel spin and the ball eventually drop into the number 12. She smiled to herself and Jake realized that she had just won. She collected her chips and made sure to leave the bet on number 12 before selecting a few new numbers. She won again and again each time the number changed Isabella miraculously had selected that number. Jake was astonished and after an hour of playing Isabella had won enough to take them to dinner at the most expensive restaurant in the place. Jake steered her over to the craps table to see if she would be just as lucky there.

"Have you played craps before?" he asked.

"I played last time I came, it was a few years ago though" said Isabella.

"The rules don't change sweetheart" said the guy next to her. Isabella and Jake both dropped $200 on the table to start. When it was Isabella's turn to shoot the dice the whole table came to life, she had nicknames for everyone at the table and she was once again incredibly lucky. She rolled the dice for almost an hour making everyone at the table a lot of money. When she finally crapped out the pit boss came over and presented Isabella with a comp night. The table didn't want their lucky shooter to go, but Isabella's feet were hurting and she wanted to see more of the casino. As Jake and Isabella walked away from the cashier cage almost $1,000 richer they stopped to get a drink at one of the casino's many bars.

"You are really lucky" said Jake.

"It happens every time I've come" said Isabella with a smile.

"Are you lucky at every game you play?" asked Jake.

"I guess, although really I only bring money I'm willing to lose. Gambling is all about fun to me" explained Isabella.

"I think we should test the theory that you are the luckiest girl on the strip" said Jake with a smile.

"Sounds like fun" said Isabella. They duo spent the rest of the evening trying to see if Isabella could win at every table she sat down at.

Sitting in a very private booth at Bouchon later that evening Jake and Isabella went over how much they'd won. Total they were both about 3 grand richer than they'd been when they arrived. Jake had tried Isabella on every single game he could find, the only one she didn't win on was keno. Isabella's favorite was still craps although she was starting to get the hand of blackjack.

"You are amazing" said Jake.

"It's just luck" said Isabella quietly.

"I think it's more than that, some of those games require skills" said Jake.

"Like counting, which I learned when I was really young" said Isabella with a smirk.

"True, you are very good at addition" said Jake. Their meal had been comp'd by the casino and Isabella was pretty sure that security was probably following them to see if they were cheating. The dinner was sumptuous and they were both sated and slightly buzzed by the time the meal was over. Deciding to go clubbing they went up to the room to change clothes for a night on the town. Jake and Isabella went to quite a few clubs finally emerging from Dre's at 6 am. The sun blinded both of them as they stumbled back to their hotel room. Spending the rest of the day at the pool left both slightly tanned and very relaxed. That night they saw the Beatles tribute show Love and went down to old Vegas. The weekend continued with both Jake and Isabella falling for each other more and more. By the time Jake dropped her off at home on Sunday night he'd decided that maybe she was the one.

Isabella walked into the Hansen home and noticed that everything seemed to be a little different. The kids were all there studiously doing their school work, Edgar was in the garage and Louise and her mom were having tea in the living room. The excited atmosphere which usually filled the house seemed to be missing. Isabella said a quick hello to everyone before excusing herself to her room to take a shower. Once she was showered and changed she made her way back downstairs to check on the kids and see how the weekend had gone.

"Hi guys, how's the homework going?" she asked.

"It's going" said Alexander glumly.

"Did someone get in trouble or something?" asked Isabella.

"No" said Alex. Isabella helped Daniel with some of his writing homework before moving to the kitchen to get something to drink. Edgar was sitting at the table with Louise and they both looked at Isabella sadly when she walked in.

"Ok, what's going on?" asked Isabella.

"We need to talk to you" said Louise.

"Ok" said Isabella taking a seat across from them.

"After the kids go to bed" said Louise. Edgar just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Isabella had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what could possibly have happened in the 3 days that she was gone. Had Edgar confessed what they'd done together? Suddenly the grim realization hit her, she was going to fired. The rest of the evening seemed to alternate between time passing painfully slow and horribly fast. Isabella put the kids to bed like she normally did and by the time she got to Alexander's room she noticed that none of the kids would look her in the eye. Walking downstairs after the last kid was in bed Isabella felt as though she was walking to her execution.

Edgar and Louise were sitting in the living room with Isabella's contract on the table in front of them. Isabella hadn't seen that particular piece of paper in over 5 years. Edgar looked at her sadly while Louise attempted to keep her face carefully neutral. Isabella took a seat across from them and folded her hands in her lap.

"You sat almost the exact same way when I interviewed you" said Louise. Isabella didn't trust her voice and merely nodded. "I don't know exactly how to say this" continued Louise. Edgar looked at his wife with mild disgust and then turned to Isabella.

"We are letting you go because Louise believes that her mom is more than capable of taking care of the kids" said Edgar plainly.

"Edgar, for God's sake that is not what I wanted to tell her" said Louise.

"Why does it matter how you are going to tell her, that's exactly what you think, you should at least be honest with her and the kids" said Edgar.

"I understand" said Isabella her voice straining slightly.

"Bella, it's just that since my mom's here, she wants to spend time with the kids and feel like she's needed you know has a job of sorts" said Louise.

"I understand" repeated Isabella. "When is my last day?"

"Not until I leave" said Edgar. "And for the record I think it's a horrible idea, you are a central part of this family, you've been here Daniel's entire life and the other two kids depend on and trust you. I think it's ridiculous to push you out because someone else wants to feel needed." Isabella sat quietly in her chair, Edgar's outburst seemed uncharacteristically bitter. She wondered how many discussions Louise and Edgar had about this subject over the weekend. Louise merely sighed and looked sadly at Isabella.

"I haven't really told the kids what's going on" admitted Louise.

"I think they already know" said Isabella softly. Louise just nodded, got up and left the room. Edgar sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Isabella" said Edgar sadly.

"I knew I wouldn't be here forever" said Isabella. "Only until the wind changes." Edgar chuckled at her Mary Poppins reference then reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Please don't move too far, in case Louise's mom doesn't work out" said Edgar.

"I guess it depends on where I get my next job" said Isabella. Edgar's face darkened at the implication that Isabella would be working for another family. Isabella excused herself from the table and went up to her room.

Sitting on her bed she looked at all her things wondering how many boxes it would take to move it all out of the house. She wondered if Nana would take over her room, she hoped so because Daniel liked to come in and cuddle in the mornings some time. Isabella couldn't stop the tears from falling, she didn't bother to wipe them away instead she welcomed them enjoying the way they made everything look blurry. There was a soft knock on her door and she got up and opened it. Alex was standing in the hallway looking mildly shocked at Isabella's tear streaked face. Moving to the side she invited Alex into her room.

"So when are you leaving?" he asked sitting down on her bed.

"I guess when you dad leaves for his trip" said Isabella. "Although that might change."

"They've been fighting about it all weekend" said Alex. "Dad doesn't really want you to leave at all."

"You guys are growing up, you'll graduate at the end of next year" said Isabella. "I guess my time here is over, I knew it wouldn't last forever."

"Daniel and Elise still need you" said Alex. "I still need you" he whispered. Isabella sat next to him on the bed and gathered him into her arms.

"I'll always be a phone call away" said Isabella.

"It won't be the same" said Alex. Isabella knew what he said was true, she would have a new family and new responsibilities.

"Changes happen Alex" said Isabella.

"Where will you go next?" he asked quietly.

"I suppose wherever I get a new job" answered Isabella. Alex yawned and laid his head on Isabella's shoulder. Isabella laid her head on top of his. He'd changed so much since she met him as a quiet 11 year old unsure if he wanted a nanny.

"You should get to bed" said Isabella.

"Good night Bella" said Alex as he loped out of the room.

Isabella filled her bathtub and decided that a good long soak might cheer her up a little. As she lay amid the bubbles she reminisced about all she'd been a part of in this family. She remembered Daniel's birth, driving Elise and Alexander to the hospital to meet their baby brother then taking them to ice cream afterwards where they both poured out all their concerns about the newest family member. Taking Elise to her first slumber party and then picking her up in the middle of the night because someone tried to play a prank on her. She and Elise had spent the next week discussing all the pranks that could be played on another person and how to avoid them. Later that year Elise hosted her first slumber party and declared it a prank free zone, instead Isabella had painted all the girls toenails and they'd colored their hair with kool aid. Elise was the hit of the slumber party circuit and her parties are still a coveted invitation. And Daniel, she remembered changing his diapers, watching him roll over, getting up in the middle of the night with him when he cut his teeth and watching him take his first steps. She was even there with Louise for all his doctor's appointments, his skinned knees, his nightmares and his triumphs. Isabella felt like he was hers too and now she was loosing him. She was loosing her family, her confidants, her responsibilities and her perfect job. Dropping her head underwater she sobbed until she couldn't hold her breath any longer. The fun of the weekend seemed to disappear, she suddenly felt like it was a huge mistake to leave the house, perhaps her absence allowed the family to see that she wasn't really necessary. Isabella stayed in the bathtub until the water had gone cold and she had started to shiver. Falling into bed she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Isabella got up with her alarm, got dressed and tried to keep to her normal morning routine. She was the first one downstairs as usual and quickly put out the kids breakfast cereals and scrambled some eggs. Going upstairs she roused Elise and Daniel and got them dressed for school. She knocked on Alexander's door and told him it was time to get up. The kids were downstairs and eating breakfast when Louise walked into the kitchen.

"Morning kids" she said happily. Elise and Daniel chirped their greetings but Alexander remained stonily silent.

"Isabella would you mind driving the kids to school this morning?" asked Louise.

"No, not at all" said Isabella. Herding the kids out the door and dropping them off at school took on a bittersweet feel for Isabella. She wondered how many more times she would have the privilege of taking them. She arrived back at the house and went up to her bedroom. She pulled out her suitcases and packed up some of her seasonal clothes that she knew she wouldn't be wearing before she left. Next she made a short list of things to buy for the move like boxes and tape. Finally she took out her computer and started working on her resume. While working she realized that she would need a letter of reference from Edgar and Louise. Figuring there was no time like the present to ask for one she walked downstairs to find her employers.

Louise and her mother weren't home so Isabella walked into the garage to find Edgar. He was exactly where she thought he would be, hunched over his work bench making something.

"Edgar, I was wondering if I could ask you something" said Isabella.

"Sure, what do you need" said Edgar turning around.

"A letter of recommendation for my references" said Isabella.

"Are you looking for another job already?" asked Edgar.

"Just starting to update my resume and get some things in order" said Isabella.

"I guess I didn't think you'd already be doing that kind of stuff " said Edgar.

"If I don't do something I'm just going to spend all the time feeling sorry for myself" said Isabella.

"Have you told Junior yet?" asked Edgar.

"No. I guess I should" said Isabella.

"I just want you to know that I totally disagree with this whole idea" said Edgar adamantly.

"I know. But you know the rule: Happy Wife Happy Life" said Isabella. Edgar chuckled then walked over and pulled Isabella into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Isabella" said Edgar.

"I'll miss you too" said Isabella, tears already falling from her eyes and splashing on Edgar's t-shirt. As Edgar pulled away he wiped the tears from Isabella's cheeks.

"You should call Junior, I'm sure he could find a way to cheer you up" said Edgar. Isabella nodded and walked out of the garage.

Walking back into the kitchen she saw that Louise and Nana had arrived home from what appeared to be a big trip to the supermarket. Isabella didn't hesitate to help unpack the groceries before making tea. Louise, Nana and Isabella all sat down around the island with their cups.

"How did the drop offs go this morning?" asked Louise.

"Fine, everyone made it on time with all their homework and lunches" said Isabella.

"Great" said Louise.

"Louise, I was wondering if you could write me a letter of reference" said Isabella.

"Of course. I didn't realize that you were going to be looking for another job so quickly" said Louise.

"Well, I probably only have another month here and I'll need to interview" said Isabella.

"Right, I guess I just wasn't thinking it all through" said Louise her voice tinged with regret.

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding another position" said Nana with a smile. Isabella just smiled not knowing a proper response.

"Would you like me to pick up the kids this afternoon?" asked Isabella.

"No, mom and I are going to get them" said Louise.

"Ok" said Isabella getting up and placing her tea cup in the sink. She walked upstairs to her room, making sure to close the door she dialed Jake's number. He didn't answer so she just left a message asking him to call her back. After that she spent the rest of the day sorting through her clothes, making a pile for donations. Her organization was interrupted by the slamming of the front door and the sounds of yelling from downstairs.

Isabella quickly walked into the kitchen and saw that all three kids were home and Alex was apparently yelling at his mother.

"We only get to see her for another few weeks and you can't even let her pick us up from school" yelled Alex. "She's been here for the last 5 years, we see Nana once a year. You think she can do as good of a job as Isabella?"

"Alex, please you are insulting your grandmother" said Louise.

"You are insulting us, by not telling us the truth" spat Alex.

"Mommy, where is Isabella?" asked Daniel.

"I'm right here Daniel" said Isabella walking into the room. "Why don't we go play upstairs?"

"Are you leaving?" asked Elise. Isabella looked at Louise who looked completely distraught.

"Why don't you and Daniel come upstairs and I'll explain everything" said Isabella. The two children followed her upstairs and into her bedroom. They saw the piles of clothes on the floor and the suitcases pulled from the closet and they both started to cry. Isabella quickly herded them onto the bed and pulled out a photo album.

"Elise, do you remember the first day you met me?" she asked. Elise shook her head.

"Well you were only 3 so I suppose that's not really surprising. I interviewed with your mommy when she was pregnant with you" said Isabella poking Daniel in the tummy. "This is our first picture together" said Isabella pointing to a picture of her and a very young Elise at a park. Isabella flipped through the photo album showing the kids her history with them in pictures. She came to the end of the book, which held pictures of Isabella and kids at a picnic taken just a few months prior.

"Now, my time here is over. You have your Nana who is going to take care of you. And I'm going to go to a new family" said Isabella. "It's not because I don't love you any more or because you did something wrong, it just happens to nannies. I knew it would happen eventually and I'm sad because I'm going to miss you but it will be a new adventure for both of you and for me."

"I don't want you to go Bella" said Daniel.

"It can't be helped" said Isabella stroking his hair. Elise wasn't saying anything just clinging to Isabella and staring at the photo album. They stayed in Isabella's room until it was time to go down for dinner.

Dinner was very tense. Alexander still wouldn't make eye contact with his mother and the other two children looked as if someone had purposely run over their puppy. Isabella for her part ate quietly and added to the conversation when appropriate. After dinner she helped the kids with their homework until it was time to get ready for bed. Giving Daniel his bath she made sure to tell him about all the great memories they'd shared and that even though she was leaving he'd still have his memories. Elise was still quiet and after Isabella read her a bedtime story she finally asked her what was wrong.

"Elise, tell me what's wrong" said Isabella.

"I don't know if I can do this without you" said Elise.

"Do what?" asked Isabella.

"Grow up. I don't want to do it by myself" said Elise.

"You won't be by yourself, you have your mom, dad, Alex, your cousins and I'm only a phone call away" said Isabella reassuringly.

"I can call you whenever?" asked Elise.

"Of course" said Isabella with a smile. Elise settled down into bed with a small smile on her face.

"I guess that will be ok then" she said closing her eyes. Isabella dropped a kiss on her forehead before walking out of her room. She ran smack into Alexander who was in the hall waiting for her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course" said Isabella. He walked into his room and Isabella followed him inside. She cleared herself a spot on his bed and sat down.

"I just wanted to say thank you" said Alexander solemnly.

"For what?" asked Isabella confused.

"For everything. For helping me with school work, for helping me get a girlfriend, for always being nice to me even if I wasn't nice to you, for sticking up for me. For being my friend." said Alex in a rush.

"You are very welcome" said Isabella, tears shinning in her eyes. "You are an amazing young man, you've changed so much since I first met you. You've grown into such a great older brother, I'm so proud of the person you've become."

"It's thanks to you" said Alexander.

"No, you did it by yourself. I'm just happy I got the chance to get to know you" said Isabella. Alexander gave her a fierce hug then abruptly let go. Isabella smiled and showed herself out of his room.

"Sweet dreams Bella" said Alex softly.

"You too Alex" replied Isabella.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story and for those who've been waiting I'm sorry. Please read and review.

Isabella stood on the dock facing the deck of the Northwestern. Edgar was already standing on the deck looking up at her expectantly. Isabella was trying to figure out how she was suppose to jump down without breaking her leg.

"Just jump, it's not as far as it looks" said Edgar impatiently.

"Right. You are use to doing this, I'm just a little nervous" said Isabella.

"Matt, push her" said Edgar. Isabella spun around quickly and saw that Matt was walking along the dock.

"Hi Isabella, how's it going?" he asked when he reached her.

"Fine, just came by to see Jake. But apparently that requires actually stepping onto the boat" said Isabella.

"I'll help you" said Matt. He stepped onto the railing then stepped down to the deck. Isabella placed a very shaky foot on the railing then reached for Matt's hand. He pulled her to him and gently set her on the deck.

"Well, now that all the heroics are over, lets go find Jake" said Edgar.

"Thanks Matt" said Isabella as she trailed after Edgar.

Jake was up in the wheelhouse with Norman going over the schedule for the summer. The moment Isabella mounted the stairs Jake could tell that something was wrong.

"Hi Isabella" said Jake.

"Hi Jake, hi Norman" said Isabella.

"Edgar is this bring your babysitter to work day?" quipped Norman.

"Obviously not or yours would be here" retorted Edgar.

"Besides, I'm not his nanny anymore" said Isabella.

"What? Why?" asked Jake.

"That's what I'm here to tell you" said Isabella.

"Wow" said Norman as he grabbed Edgar by the arm and dragged him into the captain's quarters leaving Jake and Isabella alone.

"What happened?" asked Jake.

"Nothing happened. Louise's mom is staying with them permanently so I'm out of a job" said Isabella.

"Yeah, but those kids love you. You do so much for them. How did they take the news?" asked Jake.

"They will get use to it. I'll admit they've been very loyal to me. Anyway I'm starting to do interviews and stuff for a new position. I wanted to tell you in person" said Isabella.

"Where are you going to live?" asked Jake.

"I don't know. I'll probably just rent a place month to month, since most jobs I'm applying for are live in positions" said Isabella.

"Move in with me" said Jake. "I'll be gone most of the summer so it will really be like you have your own place."

"Thanks, but I don't want to be there without you" said Isabella.

"What are you talking about, if you miss me you can smell my clothes. And as an added bonus I won't be paying rent on an empty apartment" explained Jake.

"Ok. When can I move in?" asked Isabella.

"How about today?" suggested Jake.

"Well I think I'll need a little more time than that to get all my stuff together. Although all I really have is clothes" said Isabella.

"How about tomorrow after work" said Jake.

"That sounds good. I'm sure that Louise will be relieved that I'm out of the house. You know out of sight out of mind for the kids" said Isabella.

"Those kids won't forget you that easily" said Jake. Isabella just shrugged in response.

The rest of the morning was spent getting the grand tour of the boat from Edgar. The highlight was sitting on the bow of the boat as it went on a quick circle tour of the harbor.

"It's the greatest office in the world" said Edgar from his seat next to Isabella.

"It's very pretty out here, kind of peaceful" replied Isabella.

"This is nothing, you should see the bearing sea. Nothing in the world can make me feel smaller" said Edgar.

"I'm going to move into Jake's place" said Isabella.

"I figured as much. When are you going to start moving?" asked Edgar.

"Tomorrow" said Isabella.

"It's going to be a really tough goodbye for the kids" said Edgar.

"I know. I've talked to each of them individually, but it will probably take a little time for them to adjust" said Isabella.

"What about you? Are you adjusting?" asked Edgar.

"I will. I'll be honest, this was a surprise. I thought I had a few more years before I became unnecessary. But I'm looking for the next job and once I find it then a new adventure will begin" said Isabella.

"Good Luck" said Edgar.

"Thanks" replied Isabella.

Later that night Isabella was packing up a few more boxes when Louise walked into the room. Isabella cleared a space for her on the bed and sat down.

"Isabella, I didn't realize that you would be leaving so soon" said Louise.

"I have to, the longer I stay here the more confusing it will be for the kids. Besides I need to get started on job hunting and it seems weird to do that while still here" explained Isabella.

"I'm really going to miss you" said Louise. "I wanted to thank you for all the years of work you did here. Especially for all your did for Edgar and the kids when my dad died."

Isabella smiled praying she wasn't blushing. She was still uncomfortable with the thought that Louise knew she'd slept with Edgar.

"You've been wonderful to work for and I will always treasure the memories I've made here" said Isabella.

She and Louise hugged tightly for a few minutes then separated both wiping tears from their eyes. That night Daniel came in to sleep with Isabella, he said he'd had a nightmare. Isabella woke up in the morning with Daniel cuddled into her side. It took all her strength not to start bawling.

Jake came to the house around 5 and was surprised when everything Isabella owned fit into the back of his truck. The goodbyes were long and teary. Jake didn't know what to say as they pulled away from the house, he reached over and took Isabella's hand in his and held it until they pulled up at his house. Jake carried the majority of the boxes into his bedroom. Isabella carried up her suitcases and toiletries then sat rather zombie-like on the couch. When the last box was in Jake sat down next to her.

"Hey, lets order some pizza" he said.

"Ok" replied Isabella her voice slightly shaky.

Isabella sat on the couch staring at the wall, her mind was playing a sort of flashback montage in her mind. She was remembering all the events she'd witnessed over the past 5 years, the secrets that had been shared with her and the connections she'd made. Tears flowed down her cheeks completely unchecked. Jake moved back to the couch and gathered Isabella into his arms, he let her cry whispering soothing words to her and stroking her hair. The sobs eventually moved to sniffles and finally nothing. The doorbell startled both of them and when Jake returned to the living room with the pizza Isabella had cleaned herself up a bit and seemed to be in a better state of mind.

"So I made room for you in the closet, but I'm not really sure if there is enough space for all your clothes" said Jake as they were eating.

"I'll make do with whatever space you have given me" said Isabella.

"When are you leaving?" asked Isabella.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me already?" said Jake frowning.

"No, just wondering how many days I have to ravish you before you leave" said Isabella saucily.

"We'll probably leave sometime next week" said Jake.

"Ok. That gives us a little time to play then" said Isabella with a smile.

"We should probably live it up before I go back to work and you find a new job" said Jake.

"Yeah, I'll probably start interviewing soon" said Isabella.

"Not tomorrow though, so lets live it up tonight" said Jake. He got up and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge.

"To work" said Jake clinking his beer with Isabella's.

"To fun" replied Isabella.

After they finished eating Jake helped Isabella move some of her clothes into the closet. He quickly realized that there was absolutely no way that there was enough room for all the clothes Isabella had, even if he'd emptied his closets completely there wouldn't be enough room.

"How come you haven't worn this outfit for me yet?" asked Jake holding up a frilly purple neglige.

"Um, I could wear it for you right now if you want me to" replied Isabella.

"Yes" said Jake.

"But to make it fair I think you should wear something special for me" said Isabella with a sly smile.

"Hmm, that does sound fair. But I don't really know if I have anything purple" said Jake.

"Well I suppose any color will do" said Isabella.

Jake began to dig through his underwear drawer for something suitably impressive. Frowning at his complete lack of selection he was suddenly struck by inspiration and hurried out of the room. Isabella smiled as she watched Jake walk out of the room. She took the opportunity to change into the purple neglige. Jake returned a moment later with a black ribbon tied around his cock.

"Is this my housewarming present?" asked Isabella.

"Yes. Is this mine?" asked Jake fingering the straps of the nighty. Isabella gently untied the bow with her teeth, making sure to run her tongue gently over Jake's exposed cock and balls. Looking up from her position on the floor she saw that Jake was watching her every move. Taking him into her mouth she swirled her tongue around the sensitive tip before pulling back slightly. Jake took the opportunity to pull Isabella to her feet and move her to the bed. Once she was horizontal he quickly pushed up the hem of the nighty exposing her. Isabella spread her legs invitingly and Jake wasted no time mounting her. The feel of their bodies coming together made them both moan in contentment. The rest of the night was spent in a variety of mutually satisfying positions. Jake was late to work the next day and Isabella slept in later than she had in the last 5 years.

The phone rang around 3 in the afternoon and Isabella answered it. The woman on the phone explained that she was desperately in need of a nanny and that she'd received Isabella's information from the agency. Isabella was thrilled, she needed a new job and this one seemed to just fall into her lap. Mrs. Gold spoke briefly about her children and their required care. Her oldest was an 8 year old girl, a 5 year old girl and a 14 month old boy. It would be a live in position and the children would need to be shuttled between their home here in Seattle and a NYC apartment. Travel was not something Isabella had considered however the pay being offered was huge. Agreeing to meet Mrs. Gold and her children the following morning Isabella hung up the phone. She told Jake the minute he walked in the door and they went out to dinner to celebrate.

The next day Jake was a little worse for wear on the Northwestern. He'd been trying to help Edgar in the engine room all morning with little success. Jake couldn't seem to get his pounding head to stop no matter how many pills he took. Finally Edgar gave up and they both headed up on deck.

"What's up with you today Junior? Rough night?" asked Edgar.

"I celebrated a little too much with Isabella last night" explained Jake.

"What were you celebrating?" asked Edgar.

"She got a new job offer. It seems pretty sweet" said Jake.

Edgar was shocked, he knew that Isabella would find a new job, but this was so soon. He was still trying to convince Louise to change her mind and hire Isabella back.

"That's great. Give her my congratulations" said Edgar after a moment.

"I will" said Jake.

Edgar walked off towards the wheelhouse, he needed to talk to Sig. Jake started to follow Edgar but was quickly given another job to do.

Sig looked up from his maps when he heard someone walking up the stairs to the wheelhouse. He was surprised to see Edgar walk in.

"Hey Sig, I need to take off a little early today. But I need you to do me a favor and keep Junior here late" said Edgar.

"What's up?" asked Sig suspiciously.

"It's just something I have to take care of" said Edgar cagily.

"You either tell me what's going on or I send Junior to tail you" said Sig firmly.

"Fine. Isabella is getting a new job. I just want to talk to her before she makes any decisions" explained Edgar.

"Edgar. Why can't you just let her go? Louise wants her mom to take care of the kids. You need to accept it" said Sig.

"Sig, you don't understand" said Edgar.

"I suppose I don't. But I do know that you aren't going to just be talking to her" said Sig knowingly.

"I'm not" said Edgar defensively.

"Just go. I'll keep Junior here as long as I can. Maybe I will even take him to dinner" said Sig.

"Thanks" said Edgar.

"You owe me" said Sig to Edgar's retreating back.


	16. Chapter 16

Isabella sat on the couch in the apartment drinking a soda and studying the list she'd been given by Mrs. Gold. The interview had gone wonderfully and she'd been offered the job. It turns out that the Gold's were socialites. No real jobs to speak of just a lot of traveling and parties to attend. The first thing on the list was a passport, Isabella had one already from the trips she'd taken to Norway. The rest of the list read like some sort of magazine ad for international travel. Shots were apparently needed as were a doctors physical. Isabella had accepted the list assuring Mrs. Gold that she would have as much of it completed as she could by the time she started work on Monday. She'd sent a text to Jake telling him the good news but had yet to get a response. From the sound of things she'd be traveling a lot more than she had originally expected which meant any relationship with Jake would probably not work out. Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Pulling herself up to answer it she was shocked to see Edgar Hansen through the peephole.

"Hi" she said opening the door.

"Hey. I wanted to stop by and wish you congratulations on the new job" said Edgar.

"Oh, did Jake tell you?" asked Isabella moving aside to let Edgar in.

"Yeah" replied Edgar. "I brought some champagne to celebrate."

"It's barely even noon" said Isabella.

"It's never too early for a toast" replied Edgar.

"What's really going on?" asked Isabella. "I've known you for over 5 years and seen you drink maybe 10 drinks in that time and you want to have champagne at noon on a work day."

"I want you to come back and be our nanny" said Edgar.

"Edgar, I love your family but Louise wants her mom to be the caregiver now. I can't go against that and neither should you" said Isabella.

"Louise is just being selfish" said Edgar.

"Well I'm afraid it's too late anyway. I've already accepted a new job. I start on Monday and I'll be traveling with the children quite a bit" said Isabella.

Edgar's whole demeanor changed. For a moment Isabella thought he might start to hit something. But as quickly as the moment came it passed and the same affable Edgar stood in front of her again.

"Well I suppose it's done then" said Edgar.

"Yeah" said Isabella.

Edgar stepped forward and pulled Isabella into a hug. Isabella returned his embrace. When they separated Edgar leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Isabella smiled at the kiss and pulled back.

"I'll miss you Isabella" said Edgar.

"I'll never forget you Edgar" replied Isabella. And with that he left.

In the car on the drive home Edgar wondered why he'd gone to see her at all. He was so sure that Isabella would come running back to his family, to him. But she had already moved on, in a way part of him felt hurt but more of him felt relief. His feelings for Isabella were growing towards inappropriate, having her around all the time would probably lead to trouble. On the way home he called Sig, telling him that he could let Junior go home. Sig asked him if he'd gotten what he'd wanted and Edgar didn't have an answer for him. When he walked into his front door he was greeted by a delicious smell from the kitchen. His mother in law had made his favorite Norwegian soup for dinner. His children were sitting around the island doing their homework and talking with Nana. Most importantly his wife looked blissfully happy. Edgar smiled back at her, this was truly how his life should be.

Jake walked into his apartment exhausted and confused. Sig had just spent the last few hours quizzing him on different crabbing strategies for no apparent reason. He felt like he'd just taken a final exam on the first day of class. Isabella was in the kitchen and whatever she was making smelled delicious. Jake walked up behind her and dropped a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Hi Jake" said Isabella turning to kiss him properly.

"Hi. It smells delicious in here" said Jake after the kiss.

"It's Hungarian goulash" said Isabella.

Jake opened the fridge and pulled out the bottle of champagne.

"What are we celebrating?" asked Jake.

"It's a celebration for my new job" said Isabella. She considered telling Jake about Edgar's visit but decided not to, if anything it would just cause unnecessary tension on the boat.

"You got it?" exclaimed Jake.

"Yep. I start on Monday" said Isabella.

Jake picked her up swinging her around in celebration. Once she was set back down on her feet she turned to Jake, her face very serious.

"It's going to require a lot of traveling" she said.

"More than my job?" asked Jake.

"Well, I won't be gone for months at a time or anything. At least I don't think I will be, it's hard to say" said Isabella.

"Are you going to live in then?" asked Jake.

"Yes, and I will split my time between here and NYC" explained Isabella.

"Do you want to break up?" asked Jake bluntly.

"I don't want you to be tied down to a bi-costal nanny" said Isabella.

"I'd be tied down by you anyway I could get it" said Jake with a smirk.

"Hmm, that sounds tempting" said Isabella with a sly smile. "But seriously, I don't really want us to make a commitment when we really won't be seeing much of each other."

"I understand" said Jake quietly.

"But we still have the rest of the week and the weekend to be together" said Isabella.

"In that case we should live it up" said Jake grabbing Isabella around the waist and pulling her out of the kitchen.

"Wait, let me turn down dinner" she yelped.

The rest of the evening and most of the week were spent in bed.

Sunday night rolled around and Isabella and Jake were invited to dinner with Edgar and his family. The duo arrived at the restaurant and Isabella was immediately accosted by Edgar's three children. She sat between Daniel and Elise during the meal, spending most of the time assuring them they would still see each other occasionally and that she could always be reached by phone. Louise and her mother both seemed saddened that Isabella wouldn't be close at hand in case they needed her. In fact Nana confessed that the kids were a little harder to handle than they had been when they visited in Norway. Isabella passed on a few of her tried and true secrets. Edgar slid into the seat next to Isabella deftly shifting his youngest son into his lap.

"So Isabella, thanks for everything" said Edgar.

"You are most welcome" said Isabella.

"The kiddos and I will really miss you" continued Edgar.

"Maybe we can set up a playdate" said Isabella. Daniel nodded enthusiastically in Edgar's lap.

"If you ever need anything call" said Edgar. Isabella just nodded trying desperately not to burst into tears.

Later that evening Jake and Isabella were laying in bed slightly breathless and sweaty.

"Did anything ever happen between you and Edgar?" asked Jake.

"Why do you ask?" replied Isabella.

"I was just wondering. He seems strangely protective of you" said Jake.

"He's protective of his family and I think he considers me family" said Isabella.

"True" said Jake. He dropped the subject and both he and Isabella fell into a restful sleep.

The next morning Isabella packed up the last of her belongings and headed over to her new home. The job took her away from Seattle for months at a time and eventually the Gold's relocated to New York permanently. While Isabella kept in touch with Jake through the occasional email she had fallen away from talking to the Hansen family. She had a chance to reconnect when Alex decided to interview at a school in NYC. Isabella met him at the airport and took him around the city. He caught her up on all the family happenings including Sig's retirement and Edgar's promotion to captain. Isabella listened to all of the news with a sad sort of feeling in her chest. She wished she'd been there to see Elise sing in the school play or watch as Daniel learned to ice skate, but she had a new family now. Alex chose a different school and eventually Isabella lost touch with everyone in Seattle.

A few years later she was sitting in a restaurant in the city when Edgar and Louise walked in. They immediately recognized each other and Isabella waved them over to her table. She had a husband and a child now herself. She told Edgar and Louise how much she'd enjoyed her time with them and they recounted their family's adventures for her. When they parted hours later it was with happy hearts knowing that they'd touched each other's lives irrevocably.

The End

A/N: This is the end of another story. I kind of felt that taking it in a different direction was going to be unproductive and a little bit unfair to the characters. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement.


End file.
